My Husband Is Park Chanyeol
by PeachyBloom
Summary: Ketika ia harus menjalani pernikahan yang tidak sengaja dengan Paman-nya sendiri. YAOI, Boys Love, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, EXO
1. Chapter 1

My Husband is Park Chanyeol

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

"Haha, arraseo eomma. Aku masih berada di bandara, aku akan kesana dalam 15 menit"

"…"

"Ya, aku tahu! Paman pasti terlihat sangat tampan kan? Aku tak sabar melihatnya"

"…"

"Tunggu saja. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa eomma"

Senyuman manis terlontar dengan sendirinya dibibir namja mungil yang kini baru saja memasuki taksi kala ia memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan eommanya, rambutnya yang hitam legam terlihat berkilauan ketika cahaya matahari menyorot langsung kearahnya.

Sudah lama sejak 4 tahun yang lalu saat ia meninggalkan Korea untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Namja berusia 18 tahun itu kini baru saja menyelesaikan ujian sekolahnya sebelum ia kembali ke Korea hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan paman-nya sendiri.

Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu senang bisa kembali lagi ke Kampung halamannya ini. Terbukti dari caranya menatap jalanan dengan mata yang berbinar selama perjalanannya menuju rumah. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis dikepalanya pun membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan dan juga tampan (?) diasaat yang bersamaan.

Tapi sesuatu yang berdebar-debar didalam tubuhnya malah membuatnya bingung untuk saat ini, walau itu tak membuatnya memudarkan senyumnya sedikitpun, hal itu terasa sedikit menggelikan karena membuatnya meremang selama beberapa saat. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti itu. Yang ia tahu itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan senang setelah bertahun-tahun tidak melihat eomma dan paman-nya.

.

.

.

Mungkin tak sesuai dengan yang ia janjikan kepada eomma-nya saat ia masih berada dibandara tadi. Waktu 15 menit ternyata sudah terlewat begitu jauh saat ini, perjalanan selama 35 menit membuatnya harus minta maaf pada eomma–nya sekarang. Ia pun berlari dengan penuh semangat dengan koper besar yang terus-terusan ia Tarik.

Suasana dirumah yang sangat megah itu terlihat cukup ramai di halaman depan, semua orang terlihat menawan dengan gaun dan juga tuxedo yang mereka kenakan. Karena merasa sedikit tak nyaman kalau-kalau ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian nantinya dengan t-shirt yang ia kenakan, ia lebih memilih masuk melalui pintu belakang daripada harus menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu bukan gayanya, ia akan merasa gugup jika orang-orang memperhatikannya.

Saat tiba didepan pintu kayu yang tidak terlalu besar, ia menghela nafasnya. Membuka pintu itu perlahan dan memasuki taman belakang rumahnya dengan perlahan. Ia dapat melihat eomma-nya dari kejauhan. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan dengan gaun merah muda yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Eomma~"

Wanita itu menoleh, menampakkan wajah terkejut yang sangat kentara diwajah cantiknya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa menghampiri anak-nya dan memeluknya sebentar, tak bisa berkata-kata apapun selain tetap menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"E-eomma? Apa ada yang salah? Eomma tidak senang jika aku kesini?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Baekhyun, dengarkan eomma! Kau tahu kalau hari ini adalah pernikahan paman-mu kan?"

"Ne. tentu saja aku tahu. Paman sendiri yang memberitahuku. Ada apa eomma?"

"Aku tak yakin harus mengatakan ini. Tapi,,, ini benar-benar mndesak!..."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja eomma-nya ucapkan. Ia memilih diam dan meunggu eomma-nya melanjutkan daripada harus memaksa eomma-nya untuk cepat-cepat berbicara.

"Calon istri Chanyeol kabur bersama ibunya! Jalang itu membawa cincin pernikahannya dan juga mobil yang baru saja Chanyeol beli kemarin."

"M-mwo? Mobil? Bukankah harga mobil itu bahkan lebih mahal darip-"

"Ne, kau tahu itu Baek! Jadi sekarang Eomma mohon padamu! Jadilah pengantin Chanyeol untuk hari ini!"

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka dengan sangat lebar, eomma-nya yang masih mengoceh panjang lebar pun terabaikan olehnya. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja eomma-nya ucapkan.

Matanya yang bersinar menatap tak percaya pada eomma-nya yang kini terlihat sangat memelas. Wanita itu bahkan hampir saja menangis kalau Baekhyun tak cepat-cepat menangkup wajah eommanya.

"Aku ini laki-laki eomma. Tak seharusnya aku menikah dengan lelaki. Lagipula paman Chanyeol juga akan marah jika aku melakukannya. Aku tidak mau jika harus mengenakan setelah putih seperti yang Chanyeol paman kenakan. Itu membuatku kegerahan eomma"

"Baek~ Eomma mohon! Kami sudah mencari banyak wanita untuk ini, tapi Chanyeol terus saja menolak dan mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin menikah."

"Lalu kenapa harus aku? Chanyeol paman juga akan marah jika aku yang melakukannya. Kita bisa membatalkan ini semua, katakana saja pada para tamu kalau, siapa nama calon istri Chanyeol?"

"Sandara Park"

"Ah iya, katakana saja kalau Ny. Sandara Park berhalangan sehingga pernikahannya harus di tunda untuk sementara"

"Mudah sekali kau berbicara! Kau mau mennaggung malu keluarga ini? Seluruh petinggi perusahaan sudah berkumpul Baek. Eomma tidak mau tahu, kau harus menjadi pengantin Chanyeol hari ini!"

"T-tapi… Aku tidak mau… Aku tidak mau mengenakan pakaian panas itu Eomma!"

"Kau tidak akan kepanasan! Diam saja dan turuti ucapan Eomma!"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat Eomma-nya menarik dengan paksa dirinya bagaikan seekor sapi saat itu. Koper yang ia bawa tadi pun tergeletak naas begitu saja diatas lantai. Ia ingin menolak dan memberontak, namun eomma-nya benar-benar kuat saat ini. Ia memegangi lengan Baekhyun seakan ia ingin mematahkan tangan mulus itu jika Baekhyun berniat memberontak.

.

.

.

 _'Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melangsungkan pernikahan ini bersama-mu. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, jangan pernah hubungi atau mencariku lagi' – Dara_

Lelaki tinggi itu menggeram, membuang lembaran kertas itu kesembarang tempat setelah ia meremas lembaran itu tadi. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut hanya karena hal bodoh semacam ini. Dan ia akan mengecap dirinya sendiri sebagai lelaki terbodoh dan tak beruntung karena tak dapat menyadari kalau selama ini wanita yang ia cintai tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan padanya. Wanita yang hanya mengejar kebahagiannya sendiri dengan segala cara agar Chanyeol menyerahkan apa yang ia punya dan meninggalkannya setelah merasa puas. Chanyeol tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang, ia merasa kalau dunia ini memang tak pernah berbuat adil padanya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, membanting dan melempar apapun yang ada didekatnya saat ini. Ia meatap pantulan dirinya sendiri didepan cermin. Terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian putih yang ia kenakan sekarang.

Ia menggeram, membenturkan kepalan tangannya begitu saja kesana hingga tak sadar membuat cermin malang itu percah dan juga tangan kanannya yang sudah bercucuran darah.

"Chan- Yatuhan! Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan Kris yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Jelaskan padaku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"…"

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, merasa prihatin melihat kondisi kamar Chanyeol yang sangat berantakan. Ia menghela nafasnya malas, namun berhenti sejenak ketika matanya menemukan gumpalan kertas yang ada diatas ranjang Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu menghampirinya, mengambil gumpalan kertas itu dan membacanya. Mata tajamnya langsung tertuju kearah Chanyeol saat ia selesai membacanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Kris segera keluar dari sana.

Taka lam kemudian beberapa orang datang ke kamar Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan dan menawarkan Chanyeol untuk mencarikan seseorang yang akan menjadi pengantinnya hanya untuk hari ini.

"Chanyeol ayolah, Kau akan sangat malu jika pernikahanmu dibatalkan dengan cara seperti ini!"

"…"

"Chanyeol, aku akan memanggil Jessica untuk menggantikan Dara hari ini. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya! Kalian pergilah! Aku tidak akan menikah karena pernikahan hari ini sudah aku batalkan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mempersilahkan orang-orang yang berkumpul dikamarnya untuk keluar sebelum ia membanting pintunya dan kembali menyediri didalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa eomma tak mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus mengenakan ini? Aku ini lelaki eomma~"

"Kau tidak akan setuju jika aku mengatakannya!"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih tetap memaksaku menggunakan ini? Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui ini!"

"Diam! Acaranya dimulai 10 menit lagi!"

"Aku bersumpah kalau paman pasti akan memarahi dan memukuliku setelah ini!"

Wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh, membenarkan gaun putih yang Baekhyun kenakan saat ini. Memutar dengan perlahan tubuh Baekhyun untuk melihat hasilnya mendandani Baekhyun menjadi seorang Barbie.

"Kau sangat cantik Baekhyun! Aku tak menyesal memiliki anak sepertimu!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya malas sambil menerima dengan berat hati bucket bunga yang diberikan eomma-nya.

"Eomma harus menuruti keinginanku setelah ini! Itu perjanjiannya!"

.

.

.

Suasana ramai saat ini benar-benar tak mendukung, Baekhyun terlihat sangat gugup kala semua orang memperhatikannya dengan sangat bersemangat. Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang, apalagi saat mengingat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya setelah pengucapan janji mereka tadi.

Tak taukah Chanyeol kalau kini Baekhyun merasa akan mati berdiri Karena semua orang menatapnya. Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya bahkan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya, membuatnya makin bingung dan gugup.

Rasa takut pun turut melingkupi pikiran Baekhyun saat ini, ia tak tahu apakah Chanyeol amrah adanya atau tidak. Walau sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak begitu dekat, namun Baekhyun juga bisa merasa sangat malu pada lelaki tinggi yang ia akui lebih tampan darinya.

"kau lihat mereka berdua? Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sangat manis!"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya kala suara seorang gadis remaja terdengar ditelinganya, ia dapat melihat senyum gadis itu sangat lebar sampai-sampai Baekhyun takut sendiri melihatnya.

"Oppa, bisakah aku mengambil fotomu dan Dara Eonnie?"

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap mata Baekhyun seakan minta persetujuan padanya. Baekhyun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia hanya bisa balik menatap Chanyeol seakan menyerahkan semuanya pada lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, satu foto kurasa tak apa!"

"Yeayy, berikan aku pose paling romantis kalian!"

"Mwo?"

Beberapa orang yang erkejut langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang kini berdiri dan menatap gadis manis itu dengan bola mata yang membesar.

"E-eonnie, apa kau kebaratan jika aku mengambil foto kalian?"

"Bocah, dengarkan aku! Aku itu bukan Yeoj-hmpppthhhmmm"

"Cepat ambil gambarnya, abaikan saja dia!"

Gadis itu menangguk, Chanyeol yang baru membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya pun tak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Ia melepaskan tagannya dari mulut Baekhyun dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun. Menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh keduanya telihat menempel.

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, membuat gadis manis itu mulai sibuk dengan kameranya agar tak tertinggal moment sedikitpun.

Bahkan saat bibir Chanyeol sudah mendarat dibibir Baekhyun, cahaya dari kamera yang ada didepannya tak berhenti berkedip sedetik pun. Semua orang bahkan terlihat berlomba-lomba mengabadikan moment manis ini.

Baekhyun yang merasa jantungnya akan keluar mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya, dengan nafas yang masih memburu ia hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku harus ke toilet"

Baekhyun mengangkat gaunnya sedikit, itu memudahkannya berjalan daripada harus membiarkan gaun itu terseret-seret. Dia tak peduli dengan wajahnya yang memerah bahkan dengan tatapan kagum dari para tamu disana. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini sekarang, memang menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun.

Tubuh mungilnya menghilang dibalik pintu coklat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang. Bahkan Chanyeol hanya bisa mnghela nafasnya dan memijat kepalanya frustasi. Sebenarnya ia merasa tak enak hati pada Baekhyun, namja manis itu harus menjadi sorang wanita hanya agar keluarga mereka tidak dipermalukan sekarang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi Baekkie? Kenapa kau disini? Harusnya kau menemani Chanyeol disana!"

"Eomma~ Kumohon sudahi ini semua! Aku tidak tahan lagi menjadi seperti ini!"

"Tidak Baek, kau harus bersa-"

"Kau boleh pulang dan beristirahat! Setidaknya terimakasih sudah mengucapkan janji pernikahan itu. Walau sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih padamu Baekhyunnie!"

"Aa...paman"

Baekhyun meraih kembali buckt mawar yang tadi sempat ia buang karena kesal, ia tak tahu kalau Chanyeol akan masuk begitu saja kedalam kamarnya seperti saat ini. Ia jadi terlihat makin gugup saat Chanyeol menghampirinya dan memeluknya untuk sesaat.

"Istirahatlah! Aku akan mengurus semuanya!"

"T-tapi….bagaimana kalau ka-"

"Tak apa, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Percayalah padaku Baek, walau mungkin aku harus menanggung akibatnya sendirian tak apa. Yang penting kau sud-"

"Ayo kembali keluar! Kita harus terlihat bahagia di acara pernikahan kita paman!"

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat gaunnya, menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan lengan satunya dan mengabaikan eomma-nya yang sedari tadi menatap tak mengerti kearah keduanya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan sangat melelahkan, Chanyeol berakhir diatas sofa tanpa melepaskan pakaiannya satupun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia sudah melepaskan gaun terkutuknya sejak mereka tiba dirumah Chanyeol.

Tadinya Baekhyun merengek bahkan menangis pada eomma-nya agar ia tidak usah ikut kerumah Chanyeol. Namun karena eomma-nya benar-benar kejam dan menakutkan, Baekhyun harus pasrah menginap dirumah Chanyol malam ini.

"Paman, kau sebaiknya ganti pakaianmu! Aku….. aku akan….. apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan tangannya yang tak henti-hentinya memintal ujung pakaiannya sendiri. Kepalanya menunduk dan hanya bisa menatap alas kaki yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum sendiri dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangannya menarik Baekhyun agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu! Lakukan seperti biasanya!"

"T-tapi, aku harus memperlakukanmu sep-"

"Dengarkan aku! Lakukan seperti biasanya saat kau menginap dirumahku! Aku tidak membutuhkan perlakuan istimewa Baek. Lakukan saja seperti aku adalah pamanmu! Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan. Dan kau, tidak harus bersikap gugup seperti ini padaku! Tak ada yang berubah disini, aku masih paman-mu! Arraseo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri pada namja manis itu hingga ia secara tak sadar mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap perlahat kepala Baekhyun.

"T-tapi paman, a-apakah boleh jika ingin tidur dikamar yang berbeda denganmu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menatap dalam pada Baekhyun yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Baekhyun sekarang, ada sedikit perasaan tak rela saat Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu.

"T-tentu saja! Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang membuatmu nyaman! Jangan terlalu mementingkanku Baek!"

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, a-aku hanya merasa gugup jika harus kembali satu ranjang denganmu! Mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu kita sering melakukannya sebagai paman dan keponakan. Namun sekarang,,,, aku merasa sangat gugup. Maafkan aku!"

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, itu terdengar seakan kita pernah melakukan hal aneh beberapa tahun yang lalu! Sekarang tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah. Kau bisa menempati kamar disebelah kamarku! Aku harus mandi sekarang! Bergegaslah tidur. Tak perlu menungguku!"

"A-aku akan membuatkanmu teh madu! A-aku akan meletakkannya dikamarmu nanti! S-selamat malam!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang baru saja menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan tidak tahu dirinya, membuat Baekhyun mati-matian menahan geli yang kini menyebar disekujur tubuhnya.

Ia merasa malu pada Chanyeol, apa-apaan meminta kamar untuk dirinya sendiri? Harusnya Baekhyun bisa mengatur perasaan gugupnya tadi. Ini bukanlah dirinya yang biasanya, ia tak pernah begini sebelumnya, apalagi didepan paman-nya sendiri.

Baekhyun akan segera meminta eomma-nya menjemputnya besok, jika ia berlama-lama disini ia akan mati muda karena serang jantung. Semoga saja ia bisa bertahan sampai besok pagi.

TBC.

Berhubung ini rated M dan sebentar lagi udah mau pada puasa (yang muslim) mungkin bakal dilanjut setelah hari raya^^.


	2. Chapter 2

My Husband Is Park Chanyeol

Chanbaek

M

.

.

.

"Sepertinya hanya aku saja yang merasa kalau situasi ini sangat buruk"

Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan Baekhyun tetap saja menggerutu tak jelas mengenai betapa lambat eomma-nya yang sampai sekarang belum juga datang menjemputnya.

"Oh ayolah~ Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Ini mem-"

"Baekhyunnie?"

"Ne paman?"

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh senyum, berdiri diambang pintu dengan seragam kerjanya yang terlihat sangat rapi. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali bermaksud menanyakan apa tujuan Chanyeol memanggilnya sepagi ini.

"Kau harus sarapan! Aku sudah menyiapkan untukmu! Ayo, kita sarapan bersama"

"B-baiklah"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan turun dari ranjangnya. Piyama biru bergambar puppy yang ia kenakan sepanjang malam bahkan belum terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Aku memasak banyak sekali makanan untukmu. Semua makanan kesukaanmu sudah tersedia dan kau bisa memilih apapun yang kau inginkan"

"Terimakasih paman! Ternyata kau benar-benar mengingat semua itu hehe"

Keduanya hanya saling melempar senyum sebelum keduanya duduk ditempatnya masing-masing dan saling berhadapan.

"Hmm, Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Baekhyun tertegun, mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Ia menelan semua makanan itu secepat yang ia bisa dan meneguk segelas air.

"Biasa saja. Aku hanya mengikuti pelajaran seperti siswa pada umumnya, memiliki teman sama seperti yang lainnya, dan melakukan apa yang harusnya seorang siswa lakukan."

"Oh, Apakah seorang siswa diperbolehkan menikah?"

"Ne?"

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, bukankah kau baru saja menikah dengan seorang namja berusia 27 tahun? Apakah itu boleh dilakukan oleh siswa tingkat dua?"

"I-itu,,,, k-kau tahu kalau eomma yang memaksaku! Dan ini juga bukan pernikahan sesungguhnya. Ini semua akan berakhir beberapa hari lagi saat aku harus kembali sekolah"

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu! Sepertinya kau sudah kembali menjadi Baekhyunnie-ku yang bawel dan menyebalkan. Tidak seperti semalam yang hanya bisa menunduk dan menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya"

"Aku memang selalu seperti ini!"

Chanyeol menggeleng, menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang berusaha terlihat tenang dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi"

"Secepat itu?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku kesini hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk dan menenggak air minumnya dengan tenang, ia menyempatkan melirik Baekhyun sebentar sebelum ia bangkit dan meniggalkan meja makan dengan tenang.

"Kau mau kemana paman?"

"Bekerja! Ada yang harus aku urus di perusahaan!"

"Bukankah kau butuh istirahat? Kemarin kau berdiri seharian di pesta pernikahanmu!"

"aku bisa istirahat saat urusanku sudah selesai. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Siapa yang khawatir padamu? Sudah pergi saja sana! Kalau perlu paman tak usah kembali kesini lagi"

"Lihatlah wajahmu yang memerah itu! Aku pergi sekarang Baek. Jaga 'Rumah-ku' baik-baik"

Setelahnya tak ada percakapan lagi diantara keduanya, Chanyeol telah berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

.

"Disini sungguh membosankan! Kenapa eomma belum juga datang? Dia tidak kasihan padaku? Aku sedang menderita dan dia tidak menghubungi sama sekali? Benar-benar"

Kedua kakinya yang putih dan mulus bak seorang yeoja terus melangkah kesana kemari didepan ranjangnya memikirkan cara agar ia bisa kabur dari sana sekarang. Bodohnya dia yang tidak mengetahui daerah mana yang ditinggali Chanyeol, membuatnya terlihat makin bodoh saat ini, eomma-nya bahkan tak pernah memberitahunya bagaimana caranya kembali dari rumah Chanyeol menuju rumahya. Dan sekarag sialnya wanita itu tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali, wanita itu sepertinya benar-benar tidak menginginkan kehadiran Baekhyun disisinya.

Karena pusing dengan kebodohan eomma-nya, Baekhyun terus berputar didepan ranjangnya sampai ia terkejut mendengar telepon rumah Chanyeol baru saja berdering dengat sangat keras. Membuatnya menggerutu kesal karena telinganya begitu sakit mendengar suara sekeras itu.

"Kediaman Park Chanyeol, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Baekhyun berteriak, masih kesal karena telinganya terasa berdengung.

"M-maaf, a-aku Sehun. Kau pasti Sandara? Maaf aku tak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu dan Chanyeol kemarin."

"Sehun? Sehun siapa?"

"Aku Sekretaris Chanyeol hyung! Kau pasti tidak mengenalku, sekali lagi aku minta maaf tak bisa hadir kemarin"

"T-tidak apa-apa! Maafkan aku juga karena berteriak padamu barusan! Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa kau menelepon ke rumah? Bukankah pam- maksudku Chanyeol membawa ponselnya?"

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena merasa terabaikan.

"Maaf?" Baekhyun menginterupsi

"O-oh, aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali. Namun sepertinya ia tak berniat untuk menerima panggilan sedikitpun. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong hubungi Chanyeol dan katakan padanya kalau Park sajangnim sudah menunggunya"

"M-mwo? Sajangnim?"

"Ne. Apa ada yang salah? Atau kau tidak bisa membantuku? Tak apa, aku akan meng-"

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya setelah ini"

"Terima kasih, maaf mengganggumu! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Ne"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, beruntung ia tak kelepasan tadi. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya kalau tadi ia sampai ketahuan. Dan suatu keberuntungan pula ia memiliki suara yang sedikit mirip dengan seorang yeoja, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot menutupi suaranya.

"Baekhyun! Dimana kau?"

"Eomma~"

Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin memeluk eomma-nya berhenti ditempatnya saat melihat apa yang ada ditangan kanan dan kiri eomma-nya.

"Please, kumohon tidak lagi!" Gumamnya saat melihat beberapa pakaian wanita dan juga rambut palsu ditangan eomma-nya.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Cepat! Ini darurat, kakekmu baru saja datang dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan istri Chanyeol! Kau harus cepat kalau tak ingin aku memotong uang jajan-mu!"

"T-tapi eomma. Bahkan paman tidak mengatakan apapun padaku tadi pagi! Dia tak mengatakan kalau kakek akan datang!"

"Siapa peduli? Sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu! Kuberi waktu 10 menit mulai dari sekarang! Aku akan menunggu di mobil!"

"Eomma~"

Ny. Byun hanya bisa tersenyum tak jelas dan melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Namja itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan keadaannya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Namun wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Ingat berapa banyak uang jajan-mu yang akan kupotong jika kau menolak!"

Dan mau tak mau pun Baekhyun harus menuruti lagi kemauan gila eomma-nya yang membuatnya benar-benar malu jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Huh, kau darimana saja hyung? Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali dan tak ada jawaban!"

"Aku terjebak macet dan kepalaku tiba-tiba pening sehingga aku malas untuk menerima panggilan"

"Syukurlah kau sudah tiba sekarang! Ayahmu menunggumu diruangannya!"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Hun"

Namja tampan yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu menghela nafasnya lega, mengingat 30 menit sebelumnya ia hampir mati berdiri karena bos-nya yang satu itu tak kunjung datang. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli kalau Chanyeol akan datang atau tidak, namun melihat Mr. Park yang sudah kembali dari libur panjangnya dan memintanya memanggil Chanyeol mau tak mau membuat Sehun harus menuruti permintaan itu daripada ia harus mendapatkan pidato pagi dari lelaki tua itu.

"Ayah?"

Park Jeongmin yang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk pun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mendapati anak lelakinya sedang berdiri mematung diambang pintu dengan mata yang berbinar.

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan lagi Sehun yang baru saja memanggil namanya berulang kali. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa dan terjun kedalam pelukan ayahnya. Membuat lelaki berusia 50 tahun itu tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan putranya.

"Maafkan ayah tak bisa datang di acara pentingmu kemarin."

"Tak apa, yang penting kau sudah pulang sekarang! Kurasa liburanmu benar-benar menyenangkan hingga kau tak pulang-pulang"

"Benar-benar menyenangkan. Kau juga sesekali harus berlibur! Jangan terus berkutik dengan pekerjaanmu, ada Sehun yang bisa menggantikanmu untuk sementara. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pernikahanmu kemarin? Dan, kemana istrimu? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu agar mengajaknya kemari hari ini?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan padangannya kelain arah untuk menghindari ayahnya, jantungnya benar-benar berdegup kencang mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar secara santai itu.

"Acaranya b-berjalan dengan lancar! Kami juga menikmati acaraya, sayang sekali ayah tidak datang!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku! Dimana istrimu? Apa dia ada diluar?"

"D-dia,,, aku tak yakin mengatakannya. Tapi,,,, sayangnya dia se-"

"Tunggu! Kakek genit!"

Semuanya terdiam, menatap dengan terkejut gadis manis yang mengenakan rok pendek berwarna merah dan juga heels hitam yang berkilau sedang terengah-engah diambang pintu.

Sehun orang yang pertama menghampirinya, menatapnya lekat-lekat memastikan siapa gadis berambut hitam itu. Belum sempat ia memegang bahu gadis itu, si gadis sudah berlari dan menerjang Park Jenongmin hingga lelaki itu hampir saja terjatuh kebelakang.

"Kakek, aku merindukanmu hiks!"

"Kakek?"

"Ne! Kau kakek genit yang me-"

Ia terdiam, melepas pelukannya dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Langkahnya perlahan-lahan mundur hingga ia memilih berlindung dibelakang punggung Chanyeol.

"Siapa dia?" Sehun bertanya. Menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan gadis dibelakangnya.

"S-sayang~"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, mendengar gadis dibelakangnya berkata dengan takut-takut sambil memegangi jas hitamnya.

"I-ini aku! Baekhyun!" Oke, gadis itu memang Baekhyun. Ia berbisik dengan ragu-ragu sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada jas Chanyeol karena namja tampan itu tak juga bergerak sedikitpun. Membuat Baekhyun ketakutan kalau nanti ia bisa ketahuan oleh kakeknya.

"Ah, dia istriku!" Ucap Chayeol cepat sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun yang kini menunduk ketakutan.

"Baby, ini ayahku. Kau bilang kau ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, dia baru saja pulang berlibur." Chanyeol melanjutkan, berpura-pura manis sambil merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya.

"N-ne. A-aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu sekarang A-ayah" Bekhyun terbata, menahan gugup karena Jeongmin terus saja menatapnya tajam. Membuat Baekhyun takut setengah mati kalau penyamarannya akan terungkap.

"Ah, kau terlihat lebih cantik jika dilihat secara langsung. Kemarilah! Berikan aku sebuah pelukan!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum ia maju dengan perlahan dan memberikan lelaki yang baru saja ia panggil sebagai ayahnya sebuah pelukan.

"Darimana kau megetahui panggilan itu? Hanya cucuku yang memanggilku seperti itu"

"I-itu,,, Chanyeol menceritakan padaku kalau B-baekhyun selalu memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan cucuku itu?"

"B-belum, tapi Chanyeol sudah bebrapa kali menunjukan fotonya. Maafkan aku jika aku lancang."

"itu bukan masalah besar sayang. Kau bisa memanggilku sesuka hatimu!"

"T-terimakasih ayah"

Chanyeol sekali lagi menghela nafasnya dengan lega, melihat sepertinya Baekhyun tak akan ketahuan membuatnya merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia akan berterimakasih pada Baekhyun setelah ini, namja manis itu sudah membantunya sekali lagi. Mungkin makan siang bersama bukanlah hal yang buruk, pikirnya.

"Hmm, ayah. Kurasa kami harus pergi"

Baekhyun yang masih berpelukan dengan kakeknya melepas pelukannya dengan terpaksa dan menghampiri chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Pergilah, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti malam! Pastikan kau membawa istrimu"

"B-baiklah"

Keduanya hampir saja keluar dari sana kalau Sehun tiba-tiba tidak datang dan melontarkan banyak sekali pertanyaan kepada keduanya.

"kau sungguhan Sandara? Terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu kau tidak sependek ini. Dan wajahmu juga sedikit berubah, seekarang kau terlihat lebih manis. Kau operasi plastik?"

"M-maaf?" Baekhyun terkejut, merasa benar-benar kesal karena orang didepannya baru saja mengatakan kalau dirinya pendek secara tidak langsung.

"Sehun, apa yang kau katakan? Menyingkir dan biarkan kami pergi!"

"Maaf hyung, aku hanya ingin tahu. Dan, selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Maaf kalau aku terlambat mengucapkannya"

"Terimakasih kembali"

.

.

.

"Paman, kau harus mentraktirku hari ini! Aku sudah datang dengan penuh pengorbanan hanya untuk bertemu dengan kakek"

Chanyeol yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun tersenyum, merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian namja. Ia tadi merengek pada chanyeol agar ia boleh bertemu dengan kakeknya sebagai Byun Baekhyun, tanpa ada pakaian wanita dan juga make up. Cukup menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang menggemaskan agar ia bisa bertemu dengan kakeknya yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu dengan kakek?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar dan juga mata yang berbinar disaat yang bersamaan.

"kau tahu? Bahkan ini lebih menyenangkan daripada saat aku memenangkan lomba bernyanyi"

"benarkah?"

"Ne, aku benar-benarkan merindukan kakek! Dan aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya hari ini, kukira aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya saat liburan seperti ini. Mengingat dia yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya"

"Baguslah, sepertinya kau sedang beruntung hari ini! Ohiya, tadi kau benar-benar cantik saat mengenakan pakaian itu! Siapa yang memilih pakaiannya?"

"Yaak! Eomma membawakanku banyak sekali pakaian wanita, namun karena bingung aku memilih yang itu." Pukulan dan kekehan kecil terlontar begitu saja kala Baekhyun mendengar Chanyepl melontarkan kalimatnya. Entah maksudnya mengejek atau ia sungguhan, tapi Baekhyun juga yakin kalau dirinya sangta cantik tadi.

"Seleramu bagus"

"Tentu! Paman, kau tetap harus mentraktirku!"

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan!"

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil sebelum ia menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Ia mengambil selangkah agar lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. Meminta lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu sedikit menunduk mengingat postur tubuh mereka yang berbeda cukup jauh. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol dan tersenyum sangat lebar didepan wajah yang lebih tua.

"Katakan sekarang juga"

Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol, berbisik pada lelaki itu dan dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak untuk anak berusia 18 tahun sepertimu Baek! Cari yang lain saja!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, berlalri terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Baekhyun terus saja tertawa disetiap langkahnya mengingat bagaimana terkejutnya wajah Chanyeol barusan, tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapya bingung disepanjang jalan.

"Ayo paman! Itu tidak sulit bukan? Aku akan kerumahmu nanti sore!"

TBC.

Preview Chap 3~

"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau tidak mau pulang!"

.

"Ah, s-sakit paman hiks! Ahh~"

.

"Arrgh~ Baekhyun! S-sudah cukup! A-aku sudah tidak tahan!"

.

"Paman~ tidur bersamaku ne? Aku takut"

.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesusatu"

Annyeong~ Sorry for Typo(s)

Dan, buat Chapter ini aku minta maaf banget kalo kurang memuaskan….

Chap selanjutya bakal diperbaiki^^

.

.

Ohiya, disini ada yang pake Soundcloud? Kalo ada boleh kali follow-follow^^ Puterr

Comment aja, nanti ku followback^^ siapa tahu kita bisa duet haha^^

Review juseyo^^


	3. Chapter 3

My Husband Is Park Chanyeol

Chanbaek

M

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku akan pergi sebentar!"

Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan segera menghampiri eomma-nya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Semangat sekali. Pergi kemana? Dan, dengan siapa kau pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat bersama paman Chanyeol. Tadi dia sudah berjanji akan mentraktirku. Bye eomma"

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, menyempatkan menyium kening eomma-nya sebelum ia kembali berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggunya. Bukan, itu bukan mobil Chanyeol, bukankah Baekhyun yang mengatakan akan kerumah Chanyeol? Maka itu, itu adalah mobil keluarganya, dan ada seorang supir yang mengantarnya. Kalian ingat kan kalau Baekhyun itu tidak tahu jalan?

"Paman, apa Chanyeol sering datang ke rumah eomma?"

Baekhyun bertanya, memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantong dan menunggu Jung paman menjawab pertanyaannya. Baekhyun dapat melohat lelaki paruh baya tu tersenyum, meliriknya dari spion dan mengangguk beberapa kali membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya membentuk 'o'.

"Beberapa kali dalam seminggu untuk bertemu ayahnya atau hanya sekedar main dan mengantarkan barang-barangmu yang menumpuk dirumahnya."

"mwo? Ah, aku mengerti itu. Tapi, apa menurutmu Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang baik? Dia terlihat membosankan untukku. Dia terlalu dingin dan membosankan, tapi kenapa para yeoja tergila-gila padanya? Padahal aku jauh lebih keren darinya."

"Dia memang dingin, tapi percayalah kalau dia bukan namja yang seperti kau bayangkan. Dan kenapa para gadis tergila-gila padanya aku kurang tahu mengapa, tapi aku sering mendengar para gadis mengatakan kalau Chanyeol itu sangat keren dan berkharisma. Tapi dibalik itu semua, ia adalah namja yang luar biasa baik dan berbakti kepada orang tuanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, sedikit tercengang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jung Ahjussi. Ia tak begitu mengerti maksudnya, tapi setidaknya ia sedikit mengetahui lebih dalam siapa itu paman-nya.

"Pasti mendiang nenek Park sangat bangga padanya. Huh, andai aku bisa seperti paman Chanyeol yang bisa membahagiakan banyak orang"

"Kau tak perlu menjadi Chanyeol, kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri untuk bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum"

"Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa merengek pada eomma dan juga kakek. Apa itu yang dinamakan membuat orang lain bahagia? Aku malah membuat mereka marah-marah"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, menyandarkan dengan malas tubuhnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Tidak juga, kau bisa membuat semua orang tersenyum dengan dirimu sendiri. Aku, , eomma-mu bahkan Chanyeol pun selalu tersenyum saat melihat dirimu yang begitu menggemaskan. Jangan pernah meragukan dirimu sendiri Baek, Kami semua menyayangimu walau kau tak mengetahuinya."

"A-aku…."

"Sudah sampai! Lihatlah, Chanyeol sedang melambai dan tersenyum padamu! Bahkan hanya dengan melihatmu ia tersenyum begitu lebar, bukan Chanyeol yang biasanya."

"K-kalau begitu aku turun dulu. Terimaksih sudah mengantarku paman"

"Tak masalah. Apa aku harus menjemputmu juga?"

"Tak perlu, aku akan meminta Chanyeol paman mengantarku pulang nanti!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, berlari kecil dengan penuh semangat menhampiri Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Apa aku datang terlambat?"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kurasa aku yang terlalu cepat!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya paman yang terlalu bersemangat sekarang!"

"Ckck, yasudah ayo naik. Kita harus berangkat dengan cepat dan pulang dengan cepat pula"

"Ne!"

.

.

.

"Jangan pesan yang macam-macam! Ingatlah usiamu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, berlari kecil menuju mini bar yang terdapat didalam Club malam yang ia kunjungi bersama Chanyeol. Dengan berbekal kartu pengenal milik Chanyeol ia memesan beberapa botol alkohol tanpa berpikir panjang.

Awalnya ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan menuruti keinginan anehnya ini, mengingat usianya yang masih sangat belia. Namun nyatanya Chanyeol bahkan tak melarangnya nanun dengan pengawasannya tentu saja.

"Paman~ mari habiskan ini semua!"

"M-mwo? Banyak sekali, siapa yang akan menghabiskannya?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya seketika, menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun dan juga beberapa botol alkohol ditangan namja manis itu secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja kau! Aku hanya akan menonton dan menyemangati!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, menuang dengan perlahan minuman itu kedalam gelas yang sudah tersedia disana. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan memberikan gelas pertamanya pada chanyeol yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari namja tampan itu. Tapi Baekhyun tak terlalu memperdulikannya, ia mengambil satu lagi gelas dan menuangkan alkoholnya lagi.

"Jadi seperti ini pergaulanmu selama di Paris?"

"Kurasa! Tapi disana jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang ini"

"Apa kau juga ikut-ikutan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat mereka minum-minum dan melakukan hal intim. Selebihnya aku hanya mengikuti kemana teman-temanku pergi! Hmm, waktu itu aku juga pernah mencoba untuk minum. Tak sampai satu gelas dan aku sudah tak sadarkan diri hingga berakhir dirumah sakit selama 2 hari!"

Baekhyun bercerita, memutar gelasnya tanpa niat untuk menenggak isinya. Ia masih membayangkan bagaimana ia dulu berusaha meminum alkoholnya hingga berakhir di Rumah sakit.

"Kau dirawat dan kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali?"

"Oh ayolah paman, aku baik-baik saja! Tidak perlu khawatir!"

Chanyeol tak peduli, ia terus menatap baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang tajam hingga Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan itu hanya terkekeh sambil meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan menambil botol alkoholnya untuk diminum secara langsung tanpa gelas. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun segera menenggak alkohol yang ada ditangannya, dan dengan segera ia merebut botol yang dipegang erat oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudah, kau tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak! Aku tak ingin kena tampar eomma-mu karena mengajakmu ke tempat seperti ini!"

"Paman~ kepalaku pusing!"

"See? Bahkan belum sampai setengah botol minum kau sudah mabuk seperti ini? Kau buruk dalam hal ini Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengangkatnya, menggendong Baekhyun bagaikan seekor koala dengan dagu namja manis itu yang bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Kepalaku benar-benar ughh menyebalkan."

Beberapa orang disana menoleh dengan terkejut saat Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Chanyeol pun yang sedikit terkejut langsung melepaskan gendongan Baekhyun hingga namja manis itu turun dari gendongannya. Ia malah kembali ketempatnya semula dan kembali menenggak alkoholnya.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Aku tidak mau hik!"

"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau tidak mau pulang!"

"Silahkan, paman pikir aku takut? Tidak akan jika itu hanya sebuah ciuman!"

Baekhyun menyeringai, mengabaikan Chaneyeol yang mengusap wajahnya frustasi disebelahnya.

"Pulang! Aku tidak akan menciummu!"

Dan sekali lagi, dengan sisa tenaganya ia mengangkat Baekhyun dan berjalan dengan tergesa agar namja manis itu tidak protes lagi.

"Pakai seat belt-mu!"

"Ani! Paman duduk bersama Baekkie ne?"

"A-aku tidak bisa! Aku harus mengemudi!"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu biar Baekkie yang duduk bersama paman!"

Chanyeol terkejut, ingin sekali rasanya meneriaki Baekhyun yang benar-benar menyebalkan saat ini. Bisa-bisanya namja manis itu melompat kedalam peluknya dengan tiba-tiba dan melingkarkan kakinya diperut Chanyeol.

"Jja, aku ingin pulang~"

"Tadi kau bilang tidak ingin pulang" gerutu Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu dan duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Let's go~"

Dan itu semua berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang terlelap dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol benar-benar kesulitan menyetir dengan kondisi seperti ini, beberapa kali keningnya berbenturan dengan kening Baekhyun. Bahkan tak jarang bibirnya harus menempel dengan permukaan halus leher Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Dugh

"Ah! S-sakit paman! Ahh~"

Chanyeol lagsung saja membulatkan matanya terkejut saat baekhyun memeluk lehernya dengan sangat erat. Namja manis itu bahkan terus saja bergerak gelisah dipangkuan chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol makin membulatkan matanya makin lebar karena lelaki manis itu baru saja menduduki kejantanannya dan dengan segera pun Chanyeol langsung mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Arrgh~ Baekhyun! S-sudah cukup! A-aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, menutupnya pun demikian. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki kediaman Baekhyun, dan langkahnya hampir saja membuatnya terjatuh karena berhenti dengan tiba-tiba didepan ruang makan saat melihat Ayah dan juga kakak tirinya sudah berkumpul dimeja makan.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

Ia menggigit bibirnya khawatir, ia tak bisa terus berjalan karena bingung harus mengatakan apa pada ayah dan kakaknya mengenai Baekhyun yang masih terlelap didalam gendongannya.

"Chanyeol! Kalian sudah pulang"

Shit,

Chanyeol kembali merutuk, ia menangguk pada kakaknya dan juga ayahnya yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"B-bisakah aku mengantar Baekhyun ke kamarnya?"

"Kenapa dengan cucuku? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam kan?"

"T-tentu saja ayah! Mana mungkin"

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Kali ini kakaknya, yeoja cantik yang menjabat sebagai kakak tirinya itu melangkah mendekat menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih mematung didepannya.

"D-dia hanya ketiduran! Aku benar-benar lelah menggendongnya seperti ini! Biarkan aku membawanya kekamarnya dulu!"

"Y-yasudah!"

Dan sebelum wanita itu mencium bau alkohol di tubuh keduanya, Chanyeol sudah buru-buru menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Ayahnya mengintrupsi, memecah keheningan di ruang makan yang hanya berisikan mereka bertiga.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan dan dia tiba-tiba saja tertidur saat perjalanan pulang!" Jawab Chanyeol setenang mungkin.

"Sungguh? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"T-tentu saja!"

"Seius Chanyeol! Wajahnya terlihat memerah tadi, kau apakan dia?" Wanita dengan marga Byun itu bertanya dengan penasaran. Wajahnya terlihat cukup menggemaskan untuk wanita berumur seusianya.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku sungguhan noona! Aku selesai, kalian benar-benar membuat selera makanku menghilang."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, meletakkan dengan kesal sendok yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya. Sedikit lega menyadari sudah tak akan ada yang menuduhnya macam-macam karena ia sudah menjauh dari dua orang itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring di ranjannya setengah jam setelah aksinya merajuk dimeja makan. Sedari tadi ia memang sudah berada didalam kamarnya, merutuki nasib buruk yang selalu menimpanya belakangan ini. Kena marah ayahnya, perusahaan yang mengalami sedikit krisis sejak ia menjalin hubungan bersama Sandara. Bukan Sandara yang memakan saham perusahaan, Chanyeol mengakuinya, mengakuinya kalau selama ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sandara ia mengabaikan pekerjaannya begitu saja karena yeoja itu yang meminta untuk selalu bersamanya.

Tak hanya disitu, bahkan setelah Chanyeol memberikan semuanya pada Sandara ini yang ia dapatkan. Bukan balasan yang baik, hanya sebuah sakit yang mendalam hingga Chanyeol sendiri bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Ditinggalkan oleh gadis yang ia cintai bersama harta yang berhasil gadis itu curi darinya. Hingga kini ia harus menyandang status sebagai suami pura-pura dari namja manis berusia 18 tahun yang telah berkorban sangat banyak untuknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun? Keponakannya yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak menyesal jika ia harus menikah dengan Baekhyun kemarin. Baekhyun cantik, manis, menggemaskan, dan tubuhnya? Jangan ditanya, tubuhnya tak kalah menggiurkan daripada yeoja. Bahkan dulu mereka sangat sering untuk pergi mandi bersama.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol tak menyesal, hatinya. Hatinya mengatakan kalau ia harus benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Baekhyun. Ia mungkin pernah memiliki perasaan 'itu' terhadap Baekhyun. Namu itu dulu, saat Baekhyun masih tinggal di Korea dan mereka masih sering untuk tinggal bersama. Dan itu semua berakhir saat ayahnya meminta Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan studi-nya di Paris. Membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan selama beberapa hari hingga Baekhyun sendiri bingung dengannya.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol selalu mencoba untuk membuang perasaannya bersama Baekhyun, mendekati Sandara dan menjadi normal demi Baekhyun. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, hingga ia tak sadar kalau ia telah merasa normal sungguhan bersama Sandara. Namun rasanya kenormalan itu akan berakhir sebentar lagi karena Baekhyun sudah kembali ke sisinya.

"Arrght! Menyingkirlah sialan! Jangan dekati aku!"

Chanyeol menggeram, menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut boxer yang hanya menutupi sampai pahanya.

"P-paman? Kau mengusirku?"

Kepalanya mengintip dari balik selimut, mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping pintunya dan mematung disana. Sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran yang tiga kancingnya dibiarkan begitu saja dan juga bantal berwarna biru muda yang berada didalam dekapan Baekhyun sukses membuat mata Chanyeol membola saat itu juga.

"S-sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Baru saja. Saat paman menggeram dibalik selimut seperti tadi!"

"m-mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?"

"Paman~ tidur bersamaku ne? Aku takut!"

Chanyeol masih membulatkan matanya sambil sesekali bergerak menjauh dari Baekhyun yang baru saja menaiki ranjangnya. Ia beberapa kali mendorong Baekhyun agar menjauh dengan tangannya yang memegangi selimutnya agar Bekhyun tak dapat melihat tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri!"

"Aku takut! Paman tega membiarkanku menangis sendirian dikamar? Disana gelap sekali, eomma sepertinya lupa memperbaiki lampunya."

"Huh, tidurlah! Aku akan ti-"

"Terimakasih pam- ah maksudku suamiku!"

Baekhyun terkekeh setelah berhasil memeluk Chanyeol yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah. Padahal ia baru saja hendak bangkit dan tidur di sofa membiarkan Baekhyun terlelap diranjangnya. Namun itu semua harus diurungkan karena Baekhyun sudah memeluknya dengan erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada telanjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdegup cukup cepat beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tersenyum sangat tampan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan walau dengan cahaya yang remang karena Chanyeol hanya menyalakan lampu diatas nakasnya.

"Jadi paman tidak ingin tidur? Ingin memperhatikanku sampai kapan?"

"Ck, kau masih mabuk! Jadi tidur saja, aku akan menemanimu!"

"Mabuk? Aku tidak mabuk paman, hanya kepalaku saja yang terasa sangat berat"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Jelas itu berbeda!"

"Baiklah~ Sekarang tidur!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyamankan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat Chanyeol yang kini menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia tidak tertidur, hanya memejamkan matanya karena merasa nyaman saat ia memeluk Chanyeol.

Ia benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat bersama Chanyeol beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tak bisa melupakannya, bagaimanapun ia juga merasa sangat bahagia kala itu. Ia merasa bahwa ia adalah manusia paling beruntung karena memiliki paman yang benar-benar sayang dan juga mengerti dirinya.

"Berhenti terseyum dan tidurlah Baekhyun!"

"Paman masih memperhatikan wajahku?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengangkat kepalanya hingga matanya dan mata Chanyeol dapat beradu pandang saat itu juga. Mendapatkan senyuman lembut dan juga menawan dari pamannya sendiri yang kini secara tak langsung telah menjadi suaminya.

"Paman tidak memeluku?"

"Sudah!" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun sesuai keinginan namja manis itu. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"popo~"

"Popo?"

"ne! Paman adalah suami Baekkie sekarang. Ayo berikan Baekkie popo!"

"Oh, baiklah!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya seketika, memamerkan senyum manisnya dengan tangan yang memegangi bahu Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sejenak, memperhatikan Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa gugup. Namja itu terlihat sangat manis dimata Chanyeol, bulu matanya yang panjang, hidungnya yang mungil, pipinya yang lembut bak seorang bayi, dan jangan lewatkan bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah muda itu.

Ciumannya jatuh pertama kali diatas permukaan kening Baekhyun, dengan perlahan dan dalam Chanyeol memberikan beberapa kali kecupan disana. Kedua pipi putih Baekhyun pun tak terlewatkan, membuat si pemilik tersenyum makin lebar dan mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya perlahan, merasa terhipnotis saat matanya langsung berhadapan dengan bibir Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Namja tampan itu menjilat bibirnya secara tak sadar, mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun sendiri terkejut dan langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"P-paman? A-apmmptthh"

Chanyeol mejatukan ciumannya dibibir Baekhyun, menuntun tangan Baekhyun yang tadi memegangi bahunya menjadi melingkar di lehernya.

Lumatan-lumatan kecil terjadi begitu saja kala Chanyeol makin memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Baekhyun berkali-kali mengangkat tubuhnya menahan rasa geli yang ia rasakan. Bahkan saat detik berubah menjadi menit pun Chanyeol masih enggan untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Tadinya ia tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah merah padam itu, namun saat merasakan pukulan yang cukup keras pada punggungnya ia cukup mengerti bahwa Baekhyun sudah kehabisan nafas karenanya.

"Hosh,,paman, kauhh benar-benar k-kurang ajar!" Baekhyun tekekeh, mengulurkan tangannya untk menghapus bulir keringat yang ada dipelipis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai, mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Dan saat baekhyun menarik kembali kepalanya agar mendekat, ia malah memilih untuk membenamkan kepalanya dileher Baekhyun. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dileher mulus milik Baekhyun hingga dadanya.

"P-paman, j-jangan!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya seketika, menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Baekhyun yang baru saja ia berikan sebuah kissmark yang cukup kentara.

"M-maaf, maafkan aku Baek! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

Ia menjauh dengan wajah terkejutnya, bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap tak percaya ke arah baekhyun yang kini terlihat sangat menggoda dengan kemejanya yang sudah tak terancing hingga menampakkan underwear hitam yang dikenakan namja manis itu.

"Sungguh! Maafkan aku!"

"Paman?"

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja!"

"T-tak apa!"

"Sungguh, itu diluar kendali. Aku,,, maafkan aku! Sebaiknya kau tidur! Aku akan tid-"

"Tak apa Paman, aku mengerti!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, memegangi lengan Chanyeol yang kini masih menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Ayo kita tidur! Ini sudah malam paman!"

"N-ne! Sekali lagi maafkan aku!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah berbaring membelakanginya dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai pinggang namja tampan itu.

Tak lama setelahnya Baekhyun pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menaikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Chanyeol sebelum ia berbaring dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Bukankah paman tadi berjanji akan menemaniku?"

Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, ia dapat merasakan hidung Baekhyun yang bergesekan dengan punggungnya walau sangat pelan.

Mau tak mau pun ia membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap Baekhyun dan membiarkan namja manis itu membenamkan wajah manisnya di dadanya. Tangannya terangkat secara pelahan untuk memeluk baekhyun, walau awalnya ia ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya ia dapat melinggkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

 _'jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu lagi'_ batinya menggumam sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN BANGUNLAH! KAU MELEWATKAN SARAPANMU! EOMMA DAN KAKEKMU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SEDARI TADI! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU EOMMA TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIMU MAKAN SEHARIAN INI!"

TOKTOKTOK

Baekhyun memegangi tangan yang semalaman ini memeluk pinggangnya, ia tak tahu kalau ia akan dihadiahi kecupan di kening hanya dengan memegangi tangan seperti itu. Ia menyingkirkan tangan itu, mengancingkan dua kancing terbawah kemeja yang ia kenakan sebelum melangkah untuk membukakan pintu.

"Aku sudah bangun eomma!"

"Baekhyun? Kau berada di kamar Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya secara paksa, menoleh kearah eommanya yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya yang memang berada disamping kamar Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar Chanyeol?"

"A-aku? Kamar paman?"

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, memastikan dengan sendirinya tentang apa yang dikatakan eomma-nya.

"Baekhyunnie~ kakek benar-benar merindukanmu! Ayo ke- kenapa kau berada dikamar Chanyeol?"

"A-aku tidak tahu!"

Baekhyun menunduk, menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Apa-apaan dengan pakaian itu? Katakan pada eomma, darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"A-aku tidak tahu eomma~ Aku,,,a-aku benar-benar tidak tahu~hiks"

"Jangan menangis!" Pekik eomma-nya dengan mata yang membulat terkejut.

"Jangan memarahinya seperti itu! Baekhyun, coba kau jelaskan pada kakek yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak tahu hiks, semalam lampu kamarku mati dan,,,, aku tidak tahu lagi"

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali? Apa yang kalian ributkan?"

Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang ada didepan kamarnya pun turun tangan dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Mwo? Kemana pakaianmu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anakku?"

"Melakukan ap- Ya tuhan!"

Semuanya terdiam dengan mata yang membulat, bahkan seorang namja yang baru saja datang dan menghampiri keributan didepan kamar Chanyeol pun ikut terkejut saat memahami yang terjadi disana.

"Whoah, Daebak brother!"

TBC.

Anyyeong gaes~

 **DijaminMasihPerawan** : Makasih udah koreksi^^ iya aku juga baru inget. Udah aku ubah semuanya kok^^ makasih udah baca FF-ku^^

Makasih buat review di Chap sebelumnya, aku udah baca tapi belum bisa bales buat sekarang... mian

Tapi sekali lagi makasih, review kalian itu bikin semangat waktu nulis ff hehe.

 _ **Review Juseyo~**_


	4. Chapter 4

My Husband Is Park Chanyeol

Chanbaek

M

.

.

.

Kini semua orang terlihat sudah berkumpul di ruang makan kediaman eomma Baekhyun, bahkan Kris yang tadi baru saja datang sudah duduk manis disana dengan sebuah roti ditangannya. Ny. Byun tak henti-hentinya menatap Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya disamping Chanyeol.

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memainkan ujung kaos biru yang baru saja ia kenakan saat eomma-nya memaksa untuk berganti pakaian.

"Salah satu dari kalian harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya!"

menoleh kearah Chanyeol, menatap lekat-lekat mata namja tinggi itu yang sekarang terlihat benar-benar gugup.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja sayang! Anggap itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan!" Kali ini kakeknya, namja paruh baya itu berucap disertai senyum lebar dan juga anggukan kepala dari Kris yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Tapi app-"

"Berhentilah mendiskusikan hal-hal tidak penting di meja makan! Dan jangan pernah bahas masalah ini lagi, biarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menyelesaikannya! Itu perintah!" Kali ini tegas, dengan sangat terkejut Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kakeknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang lanjutkan sarapan kalian! Kris, ikut aku! Dan Chanyeol, katakan pada Dara kalau aku ingin bertemu dengannya siang ini!"

"M-mwo?"

.

.

.

"E-eomma, kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun berkata dengan takut-takut, ia menatap eomma-nya yang berada disebelahnya. Keduanya kini sedang mencuci piring yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk sarapan. menganggap ini sebagai hukuman untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ia meminta kedua namja itu untuk membersihkan bekas sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"Marah kenapa?"

"Karena aku, a-aku me-"

terkekeh, mengeringkan tangannya sejenak sebelum ia mencubit dengan gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Eomma hanya terkejut tadi, maaf kalau membuatmu takut!"

"Benarkah? Eomma tidak marah padaku dan ahjussi?"

"Tidak, tenang saja!"

"T-tapi, bagaimana jika hal semacam itu benar-benar terjadi diantara aku dan ahjussi? Apa eomma tetap tidak akan marah?"

terdiam, ia menatap kosong pada piring-piring yang sudah Baekhyun cuci. Ia mnghela nafasnya, mengusak kepala Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian didapur.

"Sepertinya ia akan marah"

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam didalam kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama Baekhyun tadi, ia merenungi nasib bodohnya dan juga pemikirannya yang sangat dangkal. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Baekhyun terjerumus kedalam masalah serumit ini bersama dirinya? Biar bagaimanapun sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini, tak peduli seberat apapun itu, ia harus tetap membebaskan Baekhyun secepatnya dari masalah konyol seperti ini.

"Bisakah aku meninggalkan ini saja? Memulai semuanya dari awal tanpa mimpi buruk ini?"

Ia hanya bisa terus-terusan bergumam sambil sesekali berguling diatas ranjangnya dengan frustasi, ranjangnya yang tadi terlihat begitu rapi un sudah berubah tak karuan karena tingkahnya yang kekanakan itu.

"Oh iya,"

Dengan tergesa ia meraih ponselnya, mengetik dengan cepat angka-angka yang masih ia ingat betul. Nomer kekasihnya, ah maaf 'mantan kekasihnya' maksudku. Ia menunggu, dengan gugup ia menunggu nada sambung yang terdengar makin menjengkelkan disetiap detiknya. Namun, bukan suara wanita yang ia harapkan yang menjawab, melainkan wanita operator yang mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting dan membuang-buang waktu yang menjawabnya.

Ia kembali berdecak, menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi dan menenggelamkannya kedalam bantalnya. Ia berteriak dengan sangat keras, namun teriakannya hanya bisa terpendam dan hilang ditelan bantal.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja menaiki tangga menghentikan langkahnya, menatap dengan polos Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya dengan wajah sanat datar.

"Aku?"

"Memang menurutmu siapa?"

"Ah ne, aku…. Tidak kemana-mana! Ada apa?"

"Hanya bertanya."

Chanyeol meniggalkannya begitu saja, tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang kii menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya sambil mulutnya yang tidak berhenti untuk menjilati ice cream ditangannya.

"Dia aneh sekali. Apa dia marah padaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, mengusir segala pkiran buruk yang mengeruungi otak polosnya barusan, dan dengan senyum yang lebarpun ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya dengan ice cream vanilla yang setia ditangannya.

.

.

.

"Baekkie, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku? Kenapa semua orang benar-benar ingin tahu urusanku?"

"Aku ini ibumu! Itu hal yang wajar bodoh!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat di kamar, ada apa eomma?"

"Hmm, pakaian yang akan kau gunakan sudah siap dikamarmu. 1 jam lagi kau berangkat!"

Eomma-nya berkata tanpa menoleh, bahkan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang telah meledeknya dengan menggerutu.

"Memangnya aku mau kemana?"

menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik telinga anak lelakinya dengan keras. Membuat Baekhyun memekik kaget hingga ia menjatuhkan ice cream-nya dan mengenai kaki eomma-nya.

"Baekkie, ini dingin! Kau akan eomma berikan pelajaran setelah ini!"

"M-mmaf eomma, lagipula kenapa eomma malah menarik telingku seperti itu? Menyakitkan.!"

Baekhyun kembali menggerutu sambil memegangi telinganyya yang mungkin memerah karena eomma-nya.

"Kau akan menemui kakekmu, berpura-pura menjadi Sandara, membantu pamanmu, mengenakan pakaian yang sudah eomma siapkan, berpura-pura menjadi istri Chanyeol. Mengerti?"

"Ah, aku mengerti."

Lelaki manis itu membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk mengerti, membiarkan eomma-nya menjelaskan panjang lebar yang sejujurnya tidak begitu Baekhyun sukai.

"Nah, eomma akan memjadikanmu sangat cantik, kau lebih suka warna merah atau pink? Kau lebih suka high heels atau flat shoes, kau lebih suka hot pants atau…"

"Eomma! Aku mau istirahat! Panggil aku jika sudah waktunya!"

Eommanya mengangguk, menatap kesal pada anaknya yang suka seenaknya itu. Bagaimana bisa anak manja itu berteriak padanya? Huh, tidak bisa dimaafkan. Batin .

.

.

.

"Appa park?"

"Nugu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum manis, menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga dan membungkuk dengan hormat pada yang masih menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Aku… sandara park"

"Ne?"

Tanpa diperintah atau menunggu persetujuan lelaki paruh baya didepannya itu pun gadis bernama sandara itu sudah duduk dan memanggil seorang pelayan, memesan beberapa macam makanan yang harganya cukup mahal dengan porsi lumayan banyak.

"Kau melupakanku appa?"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun cepat!"

"Sebentar eomma, kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi yeoja!"

"YAAK! JADI SELAMA INI KAU MENGANGGAP EOMMA APA? APA AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI SEORANG LAKI-LAKI DIMATAMU HUH? DASAR BYUN BAEKHYUN KURANG AJAR, EOMMA AKAN MENGUTUKMU JIKA KITA SEDANG TIDAK BURU-BURU! Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Entah, mungkin dikamarnya!"

"Issh, seharusnya dia yang sibuk, bukan malah aku seperti ini. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti malaikat kematian sedang mengejarku!"

"Eomma kau berlebihan!"

"Sudah sana masuk mobil!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menurunkan sedikit dress birunya yang bahkan tidak menutupi lututnya sama sekali. Ia benar-benar harus mencekik eomma-nya setelah ini, bagaimana bisa wanita itu memberinya pakaian yang bahkan tidak sampai menutupi seluruh pahanya. Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

 _'Aku menemukan ayahmu!' – xxxxx_

Chanyeol yang merasa ponselnya bergetar meraihnya dengan cepat, membaca pesan yang masuk dengan perlahan dan teliti.

"Mwo? Apa-apaan ini? Siapa orang gila yang mengirim pesan seperti ini?"

Ia kalut, ayahnya? Ada apa dengan ayahnya? Bagaimana jika suatu hal buruk terjadi pada ayahnya? Apa ini kasus penculikan?

 _'Kau menjaga ayah dengan baik sayang. Aku minta maaf soal pernikahan kita, tapi sekarang aku berjanji. Pernikahan kita akan berlangsung secepatnya. –S' –xxxxx_

"S?"

Chanyeol berpikir cukup lama, memastikan kembali bahwa pesan itu tidak salah. Membacanya beberapa kali hingga ia benar-benar yakin bahwa pesan itu memang untuknya.

"S untuk… Sandara!"

TBC

 **Mind to review?**

 **Please…^^**


	5. Chapter 5

My Husband Is Park Chanyeol

Chanbaek

M

.

.

.

"Sandara!"

Lelaki manis yang kini terbalut dalam sebuah mini dress berwarna biru itu menoleh, mencari sumber suara yang baru saja meneriaki nama palsunya. Ia cukup terkejut namun tetap tersenyum, melambai sejenak sebelum ia menghampiri lelaki tua bersama seorang wanita muda disebelahnya.

Baekhyun -lelaki dengan dress itu- tersenyum dan memeluk kakeknya sejenak sebelum memberikan senyum yang sedikit canggung pada wanita cantik disebelah kakeknya.

"Apa ayah sudah lama menunggu?"

"Hmm, lumayan. Jadi, Chanyeol tidak mengantarmu?"

"Tidak, pam- Chanyeol memiliki urusan lain yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk, menoleh sejenak pada wanita disebelahnya yang tadi mengaku bernama Sandara itu dan tersenyum hingga menimbulkan keriput disekitar matanya.

"Perkenalkan agasshi, dia menantuku. Namanya Sandara Park."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia melirik sejenak wanita itu yang kini membulatkan matanya dengan mata yang tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia….istri Chanyeol?"

"Ne, salam kenal. Aku Ba- Sandara!"

Wanita itu menatapnya aneh, terlihat sekali bahwa ia tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan tadi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada , menuntut sebuah penjelasan yang malah diabaikan oleh lelaki tua itu.

"Aku Sandara! Aku yang seharusnya menjadi menantumu Appa, bukan gadis itu! Dia pasti berbohong. Heh Jalang, kau pasti berbohong kan?"

"A-apa?"

"Ne, kau pasti berbohongkan? Berpura-pura menjadi diriku, dan merebut Chanyeol?"

"Tunggu, kau bilang siapa namamu?"

"Sandara! Aku Sandara Park yang asli."

yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi dan apa yang sedang diperdebatkan oleh kedua gadis yang sama-sama cantik itu melirik keselilingnya. Meminta maaf pada para pelanggan lain atas keributan yang sudah dibuat oleh gadis-gadis disisinya.

"Berhentilah anak-anak!"

"Tunggu sebentar Appa, gadis ini membohongimu dan Chanyeol! Dia bukan Sandara, aku Sandara!"

"Maaf, sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau bilang? Lihatlah Appa, dia benar-benar bukan Sandara. Apa perlu aku menunjukkan buktinya kalau aku ini Sandara yang asli?"

Baekhyun sempat terdiam, memperhatikan wanita cantik yang kini masih mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan berakhir dengan beberapa lembar foto ditangannya. Ia menyeringai pada Baekhyun dan segera memberikan lembaran foto itu pada . Menjelaskan dengan rinci pada lelaki tua yang kini mungkin ikut terkejut, ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan pakaian wanita beberapa kali. Memastikan apakah yang ia lihat tidak salah.

"Jadi…kau…."

"Ne appa, aku dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran cukup lama. Dan saat kami memutuskan untuk menikah, aku memiliki sedikit musibah dan mau tak mau harus meninggalkan Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu darimana datanganya wanita itu, tapi yang jelas…..aku ini Sandara Park."

"Maaf, aku harus ke toilet"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan terburu, tak peduli kalau ia bisa saja terjatuh karena heels yang ia gunakan. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia segera membuka sebuah bilik toilet dan menguncinya.

Nafasnya memburu dan dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas, menghubungi eomma-nya dan menceritakan secara singkat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menggerutu beberapa kali karena eomma-nya berteriak-teriak tak jelas disebrang telepon sana. Dan saat sambungan itu terputus, Baekhyun hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada closet yang ia duduki. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan rasanya ia bisa saja kehilangan kesadaran saat itu juga.

"Aku harus pulang!"

Dengan terburu lelaki manis itu melepaskan segala yang ada ditubuhnya, mulai dari rambut palsunya, dress beserta heels, hingga…ehmm bra palsu yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun kembali mengenakan pakaian lelakinya yang sudah sengaja ia siapkan dengan tergesa, tak memperdulikan kalau keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipisnya karena kepanikan yang menyerangnya.

Baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah dan berlari keluar dari bilik toilet, sebuah tangan mencegahnya dan menariknya hingga tubuhnya terhempas kedinding toilet. Punggungnya benar-benar sakit karena bertubrukan lagsung dengan dinding dingin secara tiba-tiba. Ia merintih dan hendak memarahi seseorang yang baru saja menariknya dengan kurang ajar sebelum sebuah tamparan panas melayang dipipinya yang putih mulus, menimbulkan sebuah warna merah yang kontras untuk kulit seputih dan semulus milik pipi Baekhyun.

"Jalang!"

Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan, ia memegangi pipinya yang terasa sangat panas karena wanita sialan didepannya. Ia ingin menangis, seingatnya ini pertama kalinya ia kena tampar. Sebelumnya eomma atau kakeknya pasti hanya akan berceloteh ria padanya ketika marah, sungguh bagi Baekhyun ini sangat mengerikan.

"Banci! Kupikir kau seorang wanita sungguhan, ternyata…Apa maksudmu hah?"

"APA? AKU BUKAN BANCI AHJUMMA SIALAN!"

"Lalu apa? Seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian wanita dan bertingkah layaknya seorang wanita itu apa hah?"

Tangannya terkepal, matanya pun ikut terpejam mendengarkan bagaimana wanita cantik yang ia ketahui bernama Sandara itu terus-terusan mengoceh dan mencemooh dirinya. Jujur ia sangat ketakutan, memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Sandara kalau ia mengenakan pakaian wanita dan bertindak sedikit seperti perempuan. Tapi itu bukan kemauannya, ia hanya…..menolong Chanyeol. Walau sebenarnya ia berpikir menolong dan mengacau itu berbeda tipis.

"A-aku…."

"Sekarang ikut aku! Kau harus menjelaskannya pada calon mertuaku!"

"TIDAK BISA!"

"Kenapa hah? Setelah kau membohonginya?"

"Aku tidak bisa. D-dia itu….."

"Peduli setan!"

Sandara memanas, ia menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun dan memaksa lelaki manis itu mengikutinya. Kukunya menancap tajam diantara daging lengan Baekhyun yang kurus. Rasanya perih, dan Baekhyun bersumpah kalau ia akan membalas nenek tua itu atas kekerasan ini.

"Appa Park"

Oh sial, kakeknya menoleh kearahnya. Menatap bingung pada Baekhyun yang kini lengannya masih dicengkram erat oleh Sandara. Baekhyun memberontak, ingin sekali kabur dari wanita kejam yang satu ini. Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kakeknya sekarang, mau bilang apa dia kalau kakek tua itu bertanya macam-macam?

"Baekhyun?"

Double shit, Baekhyun benar-benar harus memutilasi wanita itu nanti. Kini ia sudah berdiri dihadapan kakeknya dengan Sandara yang menatap keji kearahnya, wanita itu berdecak dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang keras. Baekhyun merintih dan segera mengusap lengannya yang memerah.

"Hei agasshi, kau menyakiti cucuku!"

"Cucumu?"

Sandara terdiam sejenak, menatap Baekhyun yang matanya tengah sibuk mengusap lengannya yang terasa cukup perih karena perbuatannya. Lelaki manis itu berdecak dan hampir saja mengigit wanita disebelahnya kalau saja kakeknya tidak menyadarkannya.

"Baekhyun, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Kau serius Appa? Lelaki yang menyamar menjadi se-"

"Maafkan aku kakek!"

Baekhyun yang tengah terkejut langsung berlari, ia tak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan cerita Sandara. Ia ingin menangis dan rasanya ia benar-benar takut kalau nanti kakeknya akan marah besar padanya setelah Sandara selesai membongkar semua rahasia busuknya.

Yang ada diotaknya hanya Chanyeol, ia berpikir kalau ia harus minta maaf pada lelaki itu. Karenanya, lelaki itu pasti akan menerima masalah setelah ini. Lihat saja nanti, Baekhyun tak akan sanggup melihat kakeknya yang marah-marah.

"Paman hiks"

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau dimana?"

"Dirumah ayahku! Ada apa Hun?"

"Ishh gila, kau tahu? Aku menemukan seorang pria manis sedang berdiri didepan ruanganmu! Nona Kim mengatakan kalau itu keponakanmu! Kemarilah, ia sudah berdiri disana sejak setengah jam yang lalu?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Ayolah, bahkan ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berbicara!"

"Tunggu aku, katakan padanya aku akan datang! Secepatnya"

"Tapi hyung, bukannya kau se-"

 _ **Tuut tuut**_ _._

Lelah yang sedari tadi Chanyeol meluap dan lenyap begitu saja dari tubuhnya, ia meraih hoodie-nya dan segera berlari meninggalkan kediaman ayahnya. Ia masuk kemobilnya dengan tergesa bahkan sampai membuat minkyung -Noona-nya- memekik kaget ketika lelaki tinggi itu berlari bagaikan orang yang kerasukan.

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, ia bahkan sempat menerobos rambu lalu lintas hingga membuat mobilnya beberapa kali hampir saja tertabrak kendaraan lain.

Nyatanya, kurang dari 30 menit lelaki itu sudah tiba diperusahaannya, perusahaan besar dengan 30 lantai yang sebenarnya milik ayahnya. Ia hanya menjalankan cabang yang satu ini, jadi ini belum benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

"Sehun, Sehun hosh hosh"

Chanyeol menghentikan aksi mari berlari dan menabrak bahu orang-orang-nya sejenak, ia menumpukan tangannya pada lututnya dan itu terkesan seperti ia sedang membungkuk pada Sehun yang kini menatapnya kebingungan.

Lelaki dengan kulit putih itu memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih terengah-engah secara diam-diam, ia sedikit kagum pada kecepatan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa lelaki tinggi yang ia kenal cukup malas itu melesat begitu saja dan dalam waktu beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di perusahaan yang jaraknya tidak dekat dari rumahnya itu.

"M-mana anak itu?"

"Aku sudah meyuruhnya menunggu didalam ruanganmu! Pergilah, temui dia"

"Thanks"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaan rumit miliknya yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh beberapa detik setelahnya, ia tadinya ingin protes pada Chanyeol yang datang keperusahaan hanya dengan mengenakan jeans panjang yang robek dikedua lututnya dan dipadu dengan kaos santai yang tertutupi hoodie, benar-benar tidak mencerminkan kalau dia itu seorang CEO.

Derap langkah yang terkesan terburu-buru itu melangkah dengan lebar-lebar menyusuri lorong dilantai 30 yang terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang lalu lalang dan juga dirinya yang terlihat panik. Ia menarik kepala hoodie-nya dan membalas setidaknya sapaan yang diberikan oleh beberapa karyawan yang berpas-pasan dengannya.

Ia mendobrak pintu kerja ruangannya begitu saja ketika ia sudah sampai didepannya, nafasnya terengah dan dia langsung saja dikejutkan oleh sebuah pelukan erat yang membuatnya hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Paman"

Chanyeol terbangun dari keterkejuatannya, ia menoleh kebawah dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajah manis nan menggemaskan itu didalam dadanya. Ia menuntun Baekhyun yang masih dipelukannya itu untuk mundur sejenak karena ia hendak menutup pintu kerjanya, karena ia pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman jika ada orang lain yang melihat dirinya tengah berpelukan dengan seorang namja manis.

"Hei, hei kau kenapa hm?"

Baekhyun masih diam, tidak menjawab ataupun mengendurkan pelukannya, ia tetap pada posisinya dan tidak melakukan apapun selain bernafas. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya makin menyerngit bingung, dahinya berkerut dan ia segera mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Tepatnya, Chanyeol baru saja membalas pelukan yang Baekhyun mulai.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama tanpa meubah posisi mereka sedikitpun. Baekhyun pun terlihat sudah cukup tenang setelah tubuhnya menegang dimenit-menit awal mereka berpelukan. Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun, ia memegangi bahu namja manis yang kini malah terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dengan pucuk hidungnya yang memerah.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu kah?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu-ragu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tidak mengerti, namun sesuatu didalam tubuhnya terus memberontak dan memaksa agar dirinya menanyakan lebih detail lagi kepada lelaki manis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Katakan saja padaku Baek!"

"A-apa kau bisa berjanji padaku untuk tidak marah setelah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Hmm, tergantung"

"Paman~"

Baekhyun merengek manja, bibirnya ia poutkan saat matanya mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum mengejek dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu mendudukan dirinya disofa besar yang berada didekat meja kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan berakhir dengan ia membuka hoodie yang sedari tadi ia kenakan.

"Hmm, p-paman?"

"Ne?"

"Sebenarnya….aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Minta maaf? Tentang?"

"Tentang…Aku"

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya, ia menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya dan meminta namja manis itu untuk duduk disebelahnya. Baekhyun menurut dan menunjukkan wajah yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"A-aku…tadi….kakek sudah mengetahui semuanya"

"Hah? Maksudmu? Coba jelaskan padaku"

"K-kakek sudah mengetahui semuanya paman. Kakek bahkan sudah bertemu dengan Sandara kekasihmu itu hiks. Tadi saat aku hendak bertemu dengan kakek, tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita cantik sudah ada disebelah kakek. Aku pikir itu anak buahnya atau apa hiks. Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut saat ia mengaku Sandara dan….ia menunjukkan foto-foto dirinya bersamamu pada kakek. Bagaimana hiks paman? A-aku takut."

Mata bulat milik Chanyeol itu membelalak mendengar cerita Baekhyun, ia menatap tak percaya pada keponakan manis-nya itu yang kini terlihat menangis sesegukan dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Wajahnya memerah dan Chanyeol sangat yakin kalau anak manis itu sungguh ketakutan.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia merasa sedih melihat Baekhyun menangis sesegukan seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menarik kembali Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap beberapa kali kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup puncak kepalanya yang terpampang jelas. Ia tidak mencari kesempatan kok, ia hanya ingin keponakan tersayang-nya itu bisa lebih tenang dan tidak menangis sesegukan seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis Baekkie~ kau kelihatan sangat jelek ketika menangis seperti ini"

"Hiks, paman. A-aku tidak jelek"

"Yasudah tidak perlu menangis. Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu kalau kakek memarahimu, jadi berhentilah menangis. Aku benar-benar tidak suka kalau kau menangis seperti ini"

Chanyeol memegangi kedua bahu Baekhyun setelah ia memberikan sedikit jarak diantara keduanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk meghapus lelehan air mata yang menurutnya kurang ajar. Ya, kurang ajar karena sudah membuat wajah manis Baekhyun terlihat menyedihkan karena air mata itu.

"Lebih baik kita pulang ne? Kasihan eomma-mu sendirian dirumah"

"T-tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau ternyata kakek sudah pulang dan tiba-tiba langsung memarahiku atau paman?"

"Hmm, pikirkan itu nanti! Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu."

Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang, tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk segera keluar dari sana. Wajahnya terlihat tenang-tenang saja, bahkan Ia masih bisa melontarkan berapa ejekkan maupun lelucon pada Baekhyun ketika mereka berada didalam mobil. Yeah, setidaknya itu bisa membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang dan melupakan kemungkinan kakeknya yang akan marah-marah.

Pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk, itu sebenarnya dan benar-benar sungguhan. Ia berusaha menutupi sebisanya. Ia tak mungkin terlihat menyeramkan dan terlalu serius didepan Baekhyun yang jauh lebih panik dari dirinya. Jadinya ia mengalah dan membiarkan atau lebihnya mengabaikan pemikiran buruknya mengenai Sandara, Appa-nya atau apapun yang sedang terjadi padanya sekarang. Hati dan pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun dan cara-cara agar lelaki manis itu mengembangkan senyumannya kembali.

.

.

.

"Eomma tidak ada dirumah. Paman Jung bilang tadi eomma buru-buru kerumahmu, ada apa ya?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan televisi besar diruang keluarga hanya mengangguk, setelah tiba dikediaman ayahnya Chanyeol langsung saja meminta Baekhyun menemui eomma-nya. Chanyeol berpikir kalau noona-nya itu pasti bisa membuat anak manisnya itu merasa tenang dan tidak ketakutan kalau ia akan dimarahi oleh kakeknya. Namun nyatanya ketika mereka sampai disana tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya beberapa maid yang sedang merapikan rumah mereka dan selebihnya sangat sepi. Kakeknya juga tidak terlihat, membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega karena setidaknya ia tidak dikagetkan oleh kehadiran kakeknya yang mungkin akan murka.

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku antar kau kerumahku! Aku juga ingin pulang kerumah saja"

"Ba-"

"Diam disana! Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepada kalian berdua!"

Senyuman manis Baekhyun luntur, tak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membelalakan matanya dan secara diam-diam ia menarik Baekhyun untuk berlindung dibalik punggungnya. Ia terkejut mendapati ayahnya sudah berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya dengan wajah tidak bersahabat. Ia menengok kebelakang lelaki paruh baya itu, ada seorang wanita yang sangat Chanyeol kenal.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan melambai kearah Chanyeol, ia menghampiri Tuan Park dan segera saja lelaki paruh baya itu terseyum pada wanita muda itu dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakangnya, mendapati Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan takut sambil tangannya berpegangan erat pada kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengusak sejenak kepala Baekhyun agar lelaki manis itu merasa tenang dan tidak gemetaran seperti sekarang.

"Duduklah"

Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya, ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol untuk duduk dan saat Chanyeol duduk pun ia mengikutinya walau terkesan ragu-ragu. Baekhyun tetap menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup menatap kakeknya apalagi wanita yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun?"

"N-ne?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu terangkat dan menatap takut-takut kearah kakeknya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang, atau setidaknya memeluk Chanyeol karena ia benar-benar ketakutan melihat wajah sangar kakeknya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan anak penakut, bahkan biasanya ia terkesan nakal dan menyebalkan. Eomma-nya saja bisa sangat kesal pada namja manis itu, namun senakal-nakalnya ia tetap saja ia memiliki ketakutan. Dan ketakutan terbesarnya adalah kakeknya. Jujur ia takut pada kakeknya, walaupun ia terkenal dekat dan sangat disayangi kakeknya itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau lelaki paruh baya itu bisa saja murka. Dan satu lagi, Baekhyun itu sangat takut dimarahi.

Dan hari ini sepertinya semua itu menjadi kenyataan dalam sekejap, kakeknya mengetahui kalau ia berbohong. Ia menjadi ketakutan dan merasa sangat bersalah pada kakek kesayangannya itu. Pikiran-pikiran negatif bahkan terus saja bertaburan dikepalanya membuat dirinya makin ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau kakeknya tidak meyayanginya lagi? Bagaimana kalau kakeknya akan mengusirnya dari rumah dan memutus sekolahnya? Atau, bagaimana kalau kakeknya akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhnya karena telah berani berbohong?. Oke, lupakan yang terakhir. Kepala Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar akan terbakar kalau memikirkan itu semua.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya?"

"P-Paman….." Baekhyun menjedanya sejenak, menarik nafasnya dalam dan ia kembali menundukkan kepala lagi dengan matanya yang langsung terpejam.

"…Paman tidak mengetahuinya"

"APA?"

Sandara yang sebenarnya hendak berteriak dan memaki lelaki manis itu membatalkan niatnya dan menatap tak percaya kearah Chanyeol yang kini menatap baekhyun dan ayahnya secara bergantian. Lelaki tampan itu mengguncang bahu Baekhyun perlahan dan menarik wajah Baekhyun untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

"Tidak ayah, bahkan aku sangat mengetahuinya. Aku juga terlibat disini."

"T-tapi aku yang me-"

"Baekhyun dengar! Jangan bodoh, aku bahkan membiarkanmu melakukannya."

Ayahnya tersenyum, bertepuk tangan kecil menyaksikan drama picisan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia menatap Sandara sejenak dan dihadiahi tatapan gugup dari wanita cantik itu.

"Jangan main drama dihadapanku!"

Suaranya kembali dingin, lelaki paruh baya itu menggebrak meja dihadapannya hingga membuat ketiga anak muda disekitarnya terkejut bukan main. Chanyeol bahkan langsung melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Ia segera menatap ayahnya yang kini menatapnya pula dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Kau berani membohongi ayah? Apa selama ini ayah mengajarkanmu untuk berbohong?"

"M-maafkan aku ayah"

"Mudah sekali kau minta maaf. Kau pikir dengan minta maaf semuanya selesai? Lalu, mau kau apakan wanita yang kini duduk disampingku ini? Membuangnya hah? Memalukan sekali Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menatap Dara, wajahnya terlihat datar dan jelas sekali menggambarkan ketidaksukaan disana. Ia kembali menatap ayahnya yang kini beralih menatap Baekhyun. Ia tak mengerti dengan tatapan ayahnya, namun yang jelas Chanyeol bisa menemukan kekecewaan disana.

"Minggu depan Chanyeol harus menikah dengan Sandara!"

"APA?/Benarkah?/Kakek?"

Kalian bisa menebak sendiri siapa dan yang mana si pengucap kalimat diatas. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih, ingin sekali ia berteriak tidak setuju mendengar keputusan kakeknya. Baekhyun tidak terima, itu pasti akan membuat Chanyeol sedih. Dan asal tahu saja, Baekhyun tidak suka kalau Chanyeol sedih.

"Minggu depan, dengan Sandara yang SESUNGGUHNYA!"

Final. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil memijat pelipisnya, ia pusing bukan main sekarang. Ia mendapati Baekhyun yang matanya memerah dan juga Sandara yang malah tersenyum menang.

"Benarkah? Minggu depan? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat Appa?"

"Jangan memanggilnya Appa! Dia bukan Appa-mu!"

"Channie, kenapa kau begitu? Kau tidak senang kita akan menikah?"

"Cih, enyah saja kau!"

Sandara mempoutkan bibirnya, wajahnya ia buat semenyedihkan mungkin. Menjijikan, bahkan Chanyeol berani bersumpah kalau noona-nya bisa lebih baik dan menggemaskan daripada itu. Ingin sekali Chanyeol melemparkan bantal disampingnya itu kewajah Sandara, pasalnya wanita itu benar-benar tidak berhenti mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baekhyun, kau pulang ke Paris malam ini! Kakek sudah menyiapkan penerbangannya"

"A-apa? Tapi kakek, liburanku masih beberapa ha-"

"Tidak ada penolakan atau kau akan kehilangan fasilitasmu dan kau tidak aku izinkan lagi sekolah disana."

"Serius kakek, a-aku….arrghh AKU MEMBENCI KAKEK!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya sudah tak karuan karena air matanya mengalir dengan bebas. Ia berlari dan mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol yang meneriaki namanya dan memintanya untuk berhenti. Namun ia hanya terus berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tak sampai 5 menit sepertinya sejak Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah dan berlari kekamarnya. Suasana diruang tengah masih sama menegangkannya seperti terakhir kali Baekhyun berada disana.

Kali ini Baekhyun kembali, dengan wajah yang masih berantakan dan juga isakan yang terlontar dari mulut mungilnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam, ia tak tega pada Baekhyun. Hidup keponakannya itu terasa cukup berat apalagi dengan ancaman yang diberikan oleh tuan Park tadi. Baekhyun pasti benar-benar kepikiran oleh hal itu.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"…"

Baekhyun terus berjalan dan mengabaikan panggilan kakeknya, langkahnya terseok dan air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras dari matanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah isakan keluar darisana.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KATAKAN PADA KAKEKMU, KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA HAH?"

"APA PEDULI KAKEK? URUSI SAJA PERNIKAHAN CHANYEOL! AKU MAU PERGI KEMANAPUN TERSERAH PADAKU!"

Tuan Park menghela nafasnya, ia tak percaya kalau barusan ia baru saja berteriak pada cucu kesayangannya itu. Ia duduk kembali diposisinya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia menatap anak lelakinya dan segera meminta Chanyeol yang hendak bangkit dan mengejar Baekhyun untuk tetap diam ditempatnya.

"KUBILANG DUDUK PARK CHANYEOL!"

"T-tapi aku harus mengejar Baekhyun ayah! D-dia tidak meng-"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku sejenak!"

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ayahnya, padahal biasanya lelaki paruh baya itu akan meminta bahkan memaksanya untuk mengikuti Baekhyun kalau lelaki manis itu kabur atau mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah.

"Jadi pernikahan kalian benar-benar akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Kau setuju nona?"

"ne, kurasa makin cepat makin baik appa"

"Dan, untuk pernikahannya aku tidak ingin repot! Memang aku yang akan membiayai semuanya, namun kuharap kalian bisa mengerti bagaimana kacaunya kondisi sekarang. Kurasa hanya akan ada pengucapan janji dan juga pesta kecil-kecilan. Dan setelahnya kalian bisa tinggal dirumah Ch-"

"Cukup, maafkan aku ayah! Aku benar-benar harus mengejar Baekhyun"

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa tenang karena Baekhyun. Ia sudah menebak kalau anak itu pasti kerumahnya dan menemui eomma-nya. Chanyeol sangat yakin atas pemikirannya yang satu itu.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Apa lagi? Aku setuju saja dengan rencana-rencanamu ayah. Tapi biarkan sekarang aku mengejar Baekhyun, anak itu tidak tahu jalan dan sekarang ia sedang kacau!"

"Kau mau mencarinya kemana?"

"Kerumahku"

"Huft, baiklah. Biarkan Sandara ikut bersamamu! Aku butuh istirahat!"

"A-APA? Yang benar saja ayah, k-kau bercanda?"

"Sayangnya aku serius! Sekarang pergilah!"

Mata bulat itu kembali membelalak untuk kesekian kalinya dihari ini, ia menatap ayahya yang kini meninggalkannya dengan tak percaya. Matanya beralih pada Sandara, wanita itu bahkan nampak menyeringai dan langsung bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol.

"Kajja, aku sudah tak sabar melihat bakal rumah kita sayang"

"…"

Bunuh saja Chanyeol sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan wanita cantik yang dulu sangat ia puja-puja itu. Matanya menatap kosong kebawah dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun. Ia ingin berlari sekarang juga, menemui Baekhyun dan mendekap lelaki manis itu didalam pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan ayahnya, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun, bukannya wanita yang kini mengecup pipinya dan tengah berusaha untuk mencium bibirnya.

TBC.

.

Huwwaaaa~ ImBack^^

Ga kerasa udah sampe chapter 5 hehe^^ makasih buat dukungan kalian selama ini^^ Saranghae~

Thanks to : (thanks karena udah review di chap sebelumnya^^)

 **Leena Park│winter park chanchan│septianaditya 1997│potatochanbaek│annisasekarhan04│Park Yoo Ni│SrieMayy│Me│ade park│vivikim406│Fckbyxn│Flowerinyou│byunbaebybaechu│sunachann│chanbaek0605│chimhanindya│rellicious94│mandwa│chanpark│Guest│Misunnie│nur991fah│VampireDPS│Sherli898│V3 pitchezta│fina-fani -exol**

 **Maaf jika ada salah penulisan dan belum kesebut^^ Lapor aja gaes, nanti dibenerin^^**

 **Ohiya, jangan terlalu sebel sama sandara… disini dia kan cuma sebagai pelengkap cerita hehe. Mianhae huwaaa buat para fans-nya sandara diluar sana. Aku cuma pinjem nama dia doang kok hehe^^.**

 **Mind to review for this chap?**

 **Yo!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

My Husband Is Park Chanyeol

Chanbaek

M

.

.

.

Ini bukan hari yang baik.

Apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Biar kujelaskan.

Baekhyun berdiri berdampingan dengan eomma-nya yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar yang selalu ia tempati ketika menginap dirumah Chanyeol. Dan disana, tepatnya dua meter dihadapan Baekhyun dan Minkyung berdirilah Chanyeol beserta Sandara yang masih setia menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dengan manja.

Keduanya -Chanyeol dan Sandara- baru saja sampai di kediaman Chanyeol setelah melakukan perdebatan kecil. Chanyeol meminta gadis itu untuk menunggu dirumah ayahnya karena menurut Chanyeol akan sangat rumit jika wanita cantik itu ikut dengannya kerumah untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sandara sendiri menolak mentah-mentah permintaan lelaki tinggi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaimnya karena ia bilang kalau ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol makin mual saja mendengarnya.

"Ka-kalian mau pulang?"

"Ten-"

"Kudengar dari Baekkie, kalian akan menikah minggu depan?"

"N-noona, aku bisa…..menje-"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa? Kau tidak suka hah?"

"YAAK! AHJUMMA, SOPANLAH PADA EOMMA-KU!"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Baekkie"

Baekhyun mengusap dadanya sendiri dengan perlahan, berusaha menuruti ucapan eomma-nya untuk meredakan emosinya sendiri dengan cara tersebut. Setelahnya ia menatap Sandara dengan kesal yang kini malah wajahnya terlihat seperti minta ditimpuk. Begitulah pikir Baekhyun.

Salah jika kalian berpikir Baekhyun bisa marah terhadap Chanyeol, itu sangat mustahil untuk terjadi kalau kenyataannya saja Baekhyun merasa kalau perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol kembali secara perlahan-lahan. Ia mengetahui dengan jelas, dan mendengar dengan sendirinya kalau tadi itu kakeknya yang meminta Chanyeol untuk menikah. Bukan lelaki tinggi itu sendiri yang meminta. Jadi, untuk apa ia marah pada Chanyeol?

"Paman, aku dan eomma pulang dulu."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, Paman Jung sudah menunggu"

"Paman Jung?"

"Hn, dia yang mengantarku sampai kerumahmu. Kalau begitu permisi paman. Jja eomma"

Minkyung berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan dan karena hal itu pula ia secara tak sadar baru saja menabrak Sandara, membuat wanita itu memekik keras sampai Baekhyun yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya hampir saja kehilangan pendengarannya.

"Jalang! Apa maksudmu hah? Kau ingin aku terjatuh dari sini?"

"Issh, jangan berteriak pada eomma-ku sialan!"

"Diam saja kau! Anak kecil gila sepertimu tidak usah ikut campur dalam masalah seperti ini!"

"tentu saja aku harus ikut campur! Kau baru saja mengatai eomma-ku jalang ketika kau sendiri bahkan terlihat lebih buruk dari jalang!"

Wajah Sandara memerah, bunyi gemeletuk giginya bahkan sampai terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya diam memperhatikan, ia ingin membela Baekhyun sebenarnya. Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan pembelaan yang seperti apa.

Ia melihat Baekhyun yang memegangi bahu eomma-nya dan meminta wanita itu untuk kembali berjalan. Oke, Chanyeol makin merasa dirinya bodoh sekarang. Ia memikirkan keras bagaimana Baekhyun yang manis itu bisa menentang kakeknya yang sudah membuat keputusan sepihak itu. Chanyeol tak mau banyak berharap, tapi ia juga tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia benar-benar kembali mencintai Baekhyun seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Lelaki tinggi yang wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut itu hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat Baekhyun dan noona-nya sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya sendiri bersama yeoja yang sikapnya seperti iblis didalam rumahnya dan hanya berdua. Ah, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk mempekerjakan maid dirumah besarnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu! Aku mau istirahat dan kumohon dengan sangat agar kau tidak menggangguku!"

"Ne, aku akan berkeliling saja."

Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, ia berlalu begitu saja dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan keadaan yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Matanya mentap kosong kearah lantai dengan tubuhnya yang bahkan terlihat seperti orang sakit keras. Sangat tidak bersemangat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba dirumah kakeknya tepat ketika jam ditangannya baru saja menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ia menghela nafas dan setelah memberanikan diri untuk segera masuk ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya, membuat eomma-nya yang sedang kesulitan karena koper-nya itu terkejut ketika mendengar Baekhyun yang baru saja membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"A-appa"

"Bagus kalau begitu! Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anak dan adikmu"

"Appa! D-darimana appa tau?"

"Apakah sekarang itu penting?"

"M-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan mereka. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena Chanyeol terus saja menolak tawaran untuk menghentikan pernikahan. Dan, karena kebetulan Baekhyun sedang ke Korea, aku pikir tak apa menjadikan anak itu sebagai mempelai Chanyeol. Sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya menjadi seperti ini"

TuanPark mendengarkan dalam diam, ia memanggil nama anak perempuannya dan meminta wanita itu untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Kris sudah menceritakan semua padaku. Dan kurasa ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu!"

"Maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah, mana Baekhyun? Aku harus minta maaf anak manja itu"

"Eumm, dia ada dikamarnya"

"Ah, baiklah. Nanti saja kalau begitu. Ohiya, persiapkan dirimu untuk membantu pernikahan Chanyeol minggu depan."

Minkyung sebenarnya ingin mengangguk, namun ia segan karena harus membantu pernikahan Chanyeol dengan gadis itu. Mungkin kalau yang menjadi calon istri adiknya itu bukan Sandara pasti ia akan dengan senang hati menerima permintaan ayahnya.

"Akan aku pikirkan"

Minkyung bangun dari duduknya, menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk sopan pada ayahnya sebelum ia pamit untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kalian masih saja terlihat seperti anak-anak"

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _"Chanyeol?"_

 _"Ne appa?"_

 _Lelaki paruh baya dengan tinggi menjulang itu tersenyum tampan pada anaknya yang tengah duduk dimeja makan dengan khidmat. Anak berusia 10 tahun itu tersenyum dan menenggak segelas air sebelum ia terfokus pada ayahnya yang masih menatapnya penuh senyum._

 _"Kau akan punya eomma dan noona baru"_

 _"Benarkah? Eomma dan noona sekaligus?"_

 _"Ne, kau senang?"_

 _"Ne appa! Aku sangat senang hihi. Pasti noona dan eomma baruku sangat cantik"_

 _"Hn, mereka sangat cantik. Kau siap bertemu mereka?"_

 _"Mereka sudah ada disini?"_

 _"Mereka ada ruang tamu"_

 _Chanyeol yang saat itu masih sekolah ditingkat dasar langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang tamu dimana ayahnya bilang ada dua anggota barunya yang sedang menunggu disana. Dan benar, Ia mendapati dua orang wanita yang benar-benar berbeda usia tengah duduk disalah satu sofa besar dirumahnya._

 _"Selamat siang, aku Park Chanyeol."_

 _"Oh hai, aku….."_

 _"Anda calon eomma baru-ku ya? Waah~ kau sangat cantik eomma"_

 _"N-ne, terimakasih sayang"_

 _Senyum Chanyeol tak pernah lepas sejak saat itu, ia berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk dengan erat wanita paruh baya yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi eomma-nya._

 _"Yak! Itu eomma-ku! Kau mau menculik eomma-ku ya?"_

 _"Hn? Itu noona? Aku benarkan eomma? Itu benar noona baruku?"_

 _Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan membiarkan anak lelaki yang sangat manis itu berjalan menghampiri putrinya yang sepertinya sedang merajuk._

 _"Noona, kau cantik! Aku Chanyeol…..siapa nama noona?"_

 _"Eh? Terimakasih. Kau juga tampan hihi. Namaku Minkyung"_

 _"Wah noona, ayo kita bermain!"_

 _Dan tanpa mau mendengar persetujuan dari gadis yang secara tak langsung akan menjadi noona-nya itu, Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan gadis itu dan membawanya untuk bermain bersama ditaman halaman rumahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Akhirnya kau benar-benar menjadi adikku Chanyeol!"_

 _"Ne, noona. Kau lihat eomma tadi? Dia cantik sekali"_

 _"Dia memang cantik. Sepertiku hehe"_

 _"Yayaya, terserah apa katamu pendek"_

 _"Yak! Kau berani mengatai noona-mu pendek?"_

 _"Mian"_

 _Chanyeol tergelak dan segera meminta maaf pada noona-nya yang berpura-pura merajuk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya sambil mulutnya tidak berhenti untuk megucapkan maaf berkali-kali._

 _"Maafkan aku hiks"_

 _"Yaak! Kau menangis?"_

 _"Maafkan aku noona"_

 _"Issh, jangan menangis Chanyeol! Nanti eomma memarahiku!"_

 _"Biarkan saja! Makanya maafkan aku hiks"_

 _"ne, ne kau termaafkan"_

 _"Termakasih noona"_

 _Senyum Chanyeol mengembang kembali, tangannya terangkat dan langsung memeluk gadis dengan gaun putih itu erat. Ia tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya kekanan-kekiri yang benar-benar menggemaskan._

 _Minkyung berteriak berkali-kali meminta dilepaskan hingga membuat beberapa tamu yang hadir diacara pernikahan appa dan eomma-nya menatapnya gemas._

 _Dan akhirnya karena tidak sanggup menahan malu, ia pun menyeret Chanyeol untuk pergi ketaman. Mereka berlari dengan bergandengan tangan selama perjalanan, Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena tindakan sang noona yang benar-benar menyayanginya._

 _"huh, pernikahan itu membuatku pusing Chanyeol!"_

 _"Ne aku juga. Tapi suatu saat nanti ketika kau sudah besar kau pasti akan melakukannya noona"_

 _"Ah, kau benar! Kalau begitu aku akan membuat pesta pernikahan yang tidak akan membuat orang pusing Chanyeol!"_

 _"Bisakah?"_

 _"Entah"_

 _Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, noona-nya memang cantik, baik hati dan penyayang. Namun ada satu hal yang kadang membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan noona-nya. Noona-nya memiliki kadar kekonyolan berlebih, ia bisa berucap aneh dalam sesaat dan kemudian mengucapkan kalimat aneh lainnya setelah ia melupakan kalimat sebelumnya._

 _"Aku akan menikah dengan lelaki tampan. Setelah menikah aku akan melahirkan banyak anak yang menggemaskan hihi"_

 _"Anak?"_

 _"Ne, setelah kau menikah kau pasti ingin memiliki anak hoho."_

 _Chanyeol memang masih sedikit bingung, ia kurang megerti dengan pembicaraan noona-nya. Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berpura-pura mengerti dengan apa yang gadis 15 tahun itu ucapkan._

 _"Lalu, apakah aku boleh menikah dengan anak noona?"_

 _"Hmm, kurasa boleh. Kita kan tidak ada ikatan darah yeol! Kurasa tak apa hehe"_

 _"Baiklah. Nanti saat sudah besar aku akan menikahi anak noona yang paling manis. Boleh kan?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Apapun untuk adik lelaki-ku yang menggemaskan sepertimu hihi"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Tuan Park tersenyum mengingat semua kejadian itu. ia sungguh melihat semuanya, bahkan Chanyeol dan Minkyung yang tengah bermain ditaman dan membiacarakan pernikahan pun ia mengetahuinya. Ia tak menyangka anak-anaknya yang dulu sangat manja dan menggemaskan sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa.

Ia menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ia tak tega memaksa Chanyeol untuk menikah dengan cara seperti itu. ia sangat menyayangi anak lelakinya itu, namun ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan wanita yang sudah dihamili Chanyeol menyebarkan aib keluarganya kalau tidak dinikahkan.

Hamil? Ah, ingat ketika semua rahasia Baekhyun terbongkar? Ingat juga ketika Baekhyun berlari ke toilet? Sandara atau kakek Park tidak memperdulikannya, Sandara sibuk meyakinkan kakek Park kalau ia itu kekasih Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak segan untuk menambahkan bumbu-bumbu penyedap hingga membuat kakek Park sendiri tidak bisa untuk membiarkan wanita yang mengaku tengah hamil anak Chanyeol itu pergi berkeliaran dan menyebarkan berita tidak benar yang bisa mengancam reputasi keluarganya.

TokTokTok

"Baekkie? Ini kakek sayang"

"Masuk saja"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat terkejut mendapati kakeknya yang kini sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan kepalanya yang dipenuhi dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif seperti 'apa kakeknya akan memarahinya kembali?' namun ia hanya berpura-pura tenang untuk menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Maafkan kakek Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendengarnya, namun ia berusaha mengabaikan suara lirih kakenya dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk memasukkan pakaiannya dengan sembarangan kedalam koper besarnya. Ingatkan kalau nanti malam ia harus kembali ke paris? Ya, kalian harus ingat!

"Penerbanganmu….."

"Jam berapa aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini?"

"Penerbangan malam, kau berangkat jam 9"

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan masih mengabaikan kakeknya yang kini sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan mata yang terus menatap lekat kearahnya yang terus-terusan bolak balik untuk membereskan barangnya.

"Kakek tidak bermaksud untuk memintamu pergi dari rumah ini. Hanya saja, kau tahu bagaimana keadaan saat ini"

"Ya kakek, aku mengerti. Maaf karena sudah membohongimu"

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu Baekhyun!"

"Jujur kakek, aku terkejut melihat kakek berteriak padaku seperti tadi. Itu mengerikan"

"Maafkan kakek. Kakek berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi"

"Berjanjilah juga kalau kakek tidak akan meneriaki paman Chanyeol seperti tadi. Aku yakin kalau sekarang dia sangat tertekan."

Tuan Park mengangguk, ia benar-benar merasa tidak rela karena cucu kesayangannya itu hendak pergi kembali meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membatalkan penerbangan Baekhyun, namun ia merasa kalau sekali-sekali ia harus memberikan cucu manisnya itu sebuah hukuman.

"Maafkan ka-"

"Tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu kakek! Aku menyayangi kakek"

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi bertahan dengan ego-nya, ia meninggalkan kopernya dan segera menerjang tubuh ringkih kakeknya dan ia peluk dengan sangat erat. Ia menangis dan kakeknya tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa sedih karena isakan memilukan Baekhyun.

"Kakek juga menyayangimu!"

"Hiks, jaga kesehatan kakek selama aku tidak disini. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, sisihkan waktu untuk istirahat hiks. Dan, j-jangan mencoba untuk mencari nenek baru!"

TuanPark tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, bagaimana cucunya itu bisa bersikap sangat kekanakan diusia yang bahkan hampir menginjak kepala dua. Ia sekarang hanya bisa menenangkan Baekhyun agar menghentikan tangis menyedihkannya dengan menusap bahu anak itu lembut.

.

.

.

"Eomma, bukankah kau pikir kau memasak terlalu banyak? Ada apa?"

menghela nafas dan mengangkat pisaunya tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun, matanya membulat dan makin membuat Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba disana langsung mematung ketakutan.

"Kakekmu meminta Chanyeol dan calon istrinya kesini untuk makan malam bersama! Kau bantu eomma sekarang!"

"Bukankah ada maid? Minta saja ban-"

"Byun Baekhyun! Bantu eomma cepat!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan segera mengambil posisi disamping eomma-nya. Ia mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan asal-asalan, padahal niatnya ia hanya ingin berpamitan pada eomma-nya lalu setelahnya pergi mengurung diri dikamarnya sampai pukul 8 malam, namun nyatanya wanita itu malah memintanya berurusan dengan urusan wanita sperti ini.

"Noona! Kem-"

"Diam disana Minzy! Biarkan aku dan Baekhyun yang mengerjakannya"

"Eomma~ Aku tidak bisa memasak! Lagian tumben sekali eomma mau memasak bersamaku, biasanya eomma memasak bersama maid-maid lain"

"Diam"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali memotong sayuran dihadapannya dengan asal, tersenyum melihatnya. Ia tetap bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli pada anaknya yang kini makin merajuk, ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Baekhyun mengerjakan hal-hal semacam ini. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu singkat yang ia miliki bersama Baekhyun sebelum lelaki manis itu pergi meninggalkannya kembali.

"Eomma~"

"Kenapa? Kau mau kabur? Tidak akan! Diam disana dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!"

"Issh, menyebalkan"

terkekeh dan kembali sibuk dengan masakannya, tanpa diketahui Baekhyun eomma-nya sudah menitikan air mata. Beruntunglah mereka saling memunggungi untuk saat ini, wanita itu pasti akan sangat malu ketika Baekhyun mengetahui ia menangis seperti ini.

"Eomma~"

Minkyung tidak tahu kenapa suara Baekhyun bisa terdengar sangat lembut seperti itu, padahal ia sangat yakin kalau 18 tahun yang lalu ia benar-benar melahirkan seorang anak lelaki. Tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada Tuhan, setidaknya Baekhyun sudah dijadikan hadiah terindah untuk menggantikan suaminya yang telah tiada.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku menyayangi eomma"

"Hn?"

"Eomma menyayangiku kan?"

"Apa-apaan bicaramu itu?"

"Ohiya, tentang paman Chanyeol, bisakah eomma menjaganya selama aku tidak ada? Aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa"

"Baekkie….."

"Aku menyangi kalian semua hiks"

Baekhyun memeluk eomma-nya dan menangis sesegukan didalam pelukan eomma-nya. Lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan, rasanya ia baru saja bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi kemarin dan sekarang ia sudah diharuskan pergi. Rasanya sakit.

.

.

.

"Paman, kau sudah datang? Wah, cepat sekali"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepannya dan terlihat benar-benar tampan. Baekhyun merona sendiri melihatnya, namun ia segera menyadarkan dirinya ketika matanya menangkap seorang wanita dibelakang Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Baekhyun hanya memuar matanya malas dan segera mempersilahkan pasangan itu masuk sebelum kakeknya berteriak.

"Siapa yang memasak ini semua?"

"Tentu saja aku! Ayahmu memaksa!"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang berbahaya didalamnya kan?"

"Aku mungkin tidak, tapi aku tidak tahu dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin ia memasukkan racun tikus didalamnya tadi."

"Baekkie? Kau tidak melakukannya kan?"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan merangkulnya sok akrab, wajahnya ia buat seolah tengah kebingungan sambil tangannya mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku memasukannya!"

"Coba kau makan ini!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menyuapi Baekhyun dengan sesendok sayur yang sudah Baekhyun masak.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau pikir aku gila. Aku tidak mungkin meracuni kalian semua"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan segera duduk disamping eomma-nya sambil pura-pura merajuk. Tuan Park yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan bagaimana anak cucunya yang benar-benar menggemaskan ketika mereka bercanda seperti tadi.

"Ah, sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk yang tadi siang. Khususnya Chanyeol, Appa benar-benar minta maaf padamu"

"Sudah lupakan saja, lagipula aku juga bersalah disini"

"Hmm, bisakah paman dan kakek tidak membahas masalah itu? Kita berada dimeja makan sekarang, lagipula kupikir bibi sudah kelaparan."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis diakhir kalimatnya sambil menatap Sandara yang kini menatapnya bingung, wanita itu mengangguk ragu-ragu kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan Tuan Park secara bergantian.

"Yasudah, jangan membahas masalah dimeja makan."

Tuan Park kembali bebicara dan memulai makan malam mereka setelah ia tersenyum kepada semuanya yang ada disana.

Makan malam kali itu terasa berbeda, rasanya hening dan mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun ingin menangis sebenarnya, ia ingat 2 jam lagi ia benar-benar harus pergi darisini. Meninggalkan kakeknya, eommanya dan juga Chanyeol.

Ia menyesal kenapa ia harus kembali ke Korea kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini, harusnya ia tetap di Paris dan menghabiskan liburannya bersama teman-temannya disana. Setidaknya ketika di Paris Baekhyun merasa bisa melupakan Chanyeol, tidak seperti sekarang. Rasanya ia sudah mengubur perasaan pada pamannya itu dalam-dalam, namun entah kenapa lelaki tinggi itu berhasi menggali kembali perasaan Baekhyun dan mengeluarkannya dari lubang dalam yang sudah Baekhyun buat dulu.

"Aku selesai"

"Baekkie, Kau mau kemana?"

"Hm, membereskan barangku. Aku harus ke bandara satu jam lagi eomma. Maaf aku kekamarku duluan"

"Tapi kau bahkan belum melahap makananmu"

"Tak apa bibi. Aku sudah kenyang"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sandara yang tetap menatapnya kebingungan -' _pura-pura eoh?'_ pikir Baekhyun-, ia segera berlari kekamarnya tanpa menoleh kepada kakeknya dan Chanyeol yang menyerukan namanya beberapa kali.

Tiga orang diruang makan itu hanya bisa saling tatap, mereka kehilangan selera mereka untuk makan. Mereka semua mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun, anak itu sangat manja dan cengeng walaupun ia selalu terlihat ceria. Mereka semua yakin kalau anak itu pasti tengah menangis dan merasa tertekan sekarang.

"Aku akan memeriksanya"

"Biar aku saja noona!"

Chanyeol ikut bangkit ketika Minkyung baru saja hendak meninggalkan meja makan. Ia menatap noona dan ayahnya sejenak sebelum ayahnya hanya mengangguk dan memintanya pergi.

"Tidak perlu, kau temani saja sandara"

"Aku harus melihat Baekhyun sebentar, kau tunggu saja disini"

"N-ne"

Sandara merutuk benar didalam hatinya, bagaimana bisa ia mau ditinggal oleh Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa lelaki tampan itu lebih memilih bocah kekanakan dibandingkan dirinya. Ia kesal bukan main, tapi ia menutupinya dan berusaha terlihat tenang didepan Minkyung yang tengah menatapnya was-was.

.

.

.

TokTokTok

"Masuk saja eomma"

"…"

"Kenapa eomma kesini? Harusnya eomma dibawah saja menemani kakek dan Chanyeol. Kenapa eomma kesini? Eomma ingin mentertawakanku ya? Eomma ingin mentertawakanku yang sedang menangis? Tertawa saja sepuas eomma"

"…"

"Eomma, kenapa hanya diam? Kau tidak mau menertawakan aku yang menyedihkan ini?"

"…"

"Eom- Paman?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan segera membenarkan posisinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui kalau itu Chanyeol, ia sedari tadi membenamkan kepalanya dibantal dan ia pikir yang masuk kedalam kamarnya adalah Minkyung karena biasanya memang seperti itu.

Ia segera bangkit dan menghampiri Chanyeol setelah menghapus air matanya yang meleleh. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum yang cukup manis dihadapan lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol membalas senyumannya, lelaki tinggi itu mengusak kepala Baekhyun dan segera menarik lelaki yang lebih pendek itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya ini tidak pernah terjadi. Maafkan aku Baekkie"

"Paman…."

"Maafkan aku. Pukul saja aku, maaf karena aku terlalu bodoh Baek. Ini semua kesalahanku, harusnya aku tidak perlu mengadakan perni-hmp"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia menarik leher Chanyeol dan menyambar bibirnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun menciumnya dalam, ia masa bodo dengan yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti tadi. Ia tidak suka, ia tidak suka Chanyeol merasa sedih atau apapun itu, rasanya menyakitkan melihat orang yang ia cintai terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu.

Chanyeol meneratkan pelukannya dipinggang Baekhyun, ia bawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendekat dengannya. Ia tersenyum dan membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Baekhyun berikan. Ciuman yang tadinya biasa saja berubah menjadi makin menuntut dan dalam.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk menghisap-hisap lidah Chanyeol yang ada didalam mulutnya. Ia menyukai sensasi berciuman seperti ini bersama pamanya, rasanya menggelitik dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

Ia membawa tangannya turun ke dada Chanyeol dan melepaskan kancing kemeja Chanyeol dengan acak. Ia melenguh pelan dan tubuhnya menegang ketika Chanyeol mengusap pahanya dan meremas bokongnya beberapa kali.

"Hmpthhhck, c-chanyeol"

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini terlihat menggoda dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan bibir yang membengkak merah. Nafas keduanya terengah dan mereka saling tersenyum sebelum Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk kembali berbaring diatas ranjang.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun dikeningnya, ia kecup kening itu sejenak dan kembali memagut bibir mereka. Keduanya benar-benar terhanyut didalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol menarik Sweater Baekhyun dan menampilkan leher putih mulus milik Baekhyun yang sangat bersih. Ia membenamkan wajahnya disana dan memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan yang berakhir dengan hisapan disana. Leher yang tadi mulus itu pun sudah dipenuhi dengan bercak merah hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari satu menit.

"A-ahh"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti untuk menggumamkan nama Chanyeol disela-sela desahannya. Ia benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol, rasanya memang keterlaluan karena sudah jatuh cinta dengan pamannya sendiri. Namun ia bisa apa? Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang ia akui sangat tampan itu.

Pakaian Baekhyun sudah menghilang entah kemana, Chanyeol pun demikian. Keduanya masih saling berpagutan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengocok milik Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Ahh…l-lebih cepat Yeolhhh"

"Baek, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi arrgh"

Chanyeol menarik kaki Baekhyun untuk megangkang dan langsung melesakkan miliknya yang memang sudah menegang kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu merintih, rasanya benar-benar perih ketika Chanyeol memaksakan kejantanan yang Baekhyun yakini sangat besar itu masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sangat sempit.

"C-cepatlah paman!"

Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan dan kembali membuat Baekhyun mendesah, ia tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri keringat tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya sibuk memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dan menikmati bagaimana rasa nikmat yang mejalar ditubuhnya ketika hole sempit Baekhyun menjepit miliknya.

"A-ahh aku t-tidak bisa menahan lagihhh paman ahh"

"Bersama sayang"

"Nghh, AKHHH"

Nafas keduanya terengah dengan tubuh mereka yang sudah mengkilat karena keringat, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan merasakan bagaimana kejantanan milik Chanyeol yang bahkan masih berada didalam tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis dan membuka matanya hingga bertatapan langsung dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku karena melakukan ini padamu Baekkie"

"Tak apa, terimakasih paman"

"Sekarang pakai bajumu. Setidaknya kau harus bersiap untuk pergi ke bandara."

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu menyingkirlah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sejenak dan memunguti pakaiannya dan juga Baekhyun untuk segera mereka kenakan. Baekhyun membuka lemarinya dan melihat-lihat sejenak lemari yang hampir kosong itu. Ia mengambil sebuah sweater baru untuk ia kenakan, ia mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau sweater yang tadi ia kenakan terkena spermanya ketika Ia klimaks tadi dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan lelaki manis itu berpakaian sesukanya.

"Baekhyun! Paman Jung sudan menunggumu!" Baekhyun menghentikan acara berpakaian sejenak ketika mendengar eomma-nya berteriak dengan nyaring. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum singkat pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya sendu.

"Aku tidak percaya harus meninggalkan rumah ini lagi. Huft, menyebalkan"

"Hei, jangan seperti itu! Cepatlah lulus dan mintalah pada kakek untuk kuliah disini saja."

"Ne, aku akan berusaha"

"Aku akan menunggumu Baekkie"

"Paman?"

"Ne?"

Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol, ia membenamkan wajahnya didada lelaki tinggi itu dan tersenyum sangat manis. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia malah tersenyum disaat mengharukan seperti ini. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk tersenyum, pelukan keduanya terlepas dan Baekhyun memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir yang lebih tinggi hingga menimbulkan kekehan dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

Cklek

"Kau sudah siap sayang?"

"Ne eomma, aku…..sudah sangat siap"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya berat dan segera menarik koper besarnya untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia berhenti didepan kamarnya dan menatap kakeknya serta Sandara yang baru saja menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk kakeknya dan sandara bergantian.

"Aku menyayangi kakek."

"Ne, kakek juga menyayangimu"

"Bibi, aku…..titip Chanyeol padamu. Maafkan aku karena…ya pokoknya aku minta maaf. Tolong jaga dia"

Sandara hanya bisa diam, ia tak berniat menjawab apapun. Ia sudah cukup tahu kalau kedua lelaki itu saling mencintai, ia menatap Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas dan tiba-tiba saja menyeringai melihat ada yang aneh dengan leher Baekhyun.

 _'Kau pikir aku akan bersikap baik padamu hanya karena kau meminta maaf? Uh maaf saja, aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk memaafkanmu bocah. Kalau bisa aku akan membuatmu tidak akan pernah kembali kesini lagi'_

"Tunggu."

Ia mempersempit jaraknya kepada Baekhyun, tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh salah satu kissmark Baekhyun. Ia bersorak senang didalam hati. Ini kesempatan baginya untuk membuat dua orang lelaki itu tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Apa yang ada dilehermu itu?"

Bohong kalau Sandara tidak mengetahui apa itu, bohong juga kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Kedua lelaki itu saling tatap sejenak sebelum Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"G-gigitan nyamuk hehe"

"Benarkah? Tapi itu terlihat seperti ki-"

"Coba kakek lihat!"

Dan seseorang harus bisa melihat bagaimana Sandara yang menyeringai kala itu, ia mundur selangkah dan membiarkan Minkyung dan Tuan Park melihat kissmark dileher Baekhyun.

Mata kedua orang itu membulat terkejut saat mendapati tidak hanya ada satu tanda seperti itu dileher Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi ketakutan dan Chanyeol dibelakangnya hanya bisa diam tanpa berbuat apapun sambil bertatapan tajam dengan Sandara yang malah menyeringai kearahnya.

" .Sayang"

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak suka dengan Sandara yang seperti itu, apalagi ketika wanita itu bergumam tanpa suara kearahnya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol menyeretnya keluar dan melemparnya ketengah hutan.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Sial, suara Tuan Park benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas ayahnya tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya jantungan sekarang. Seperti ia tidak akan dipertemukan kembali dengan Baekhyun atau lelaki tua itu berniat menikahkan Baekhyun dengan orang pilihannya. Chanyeol tidak akan sanggup mendengarnya jika seperti itu.

"Terkutuklah kau bocah nakal!"

TBC.

Hallo Gaes^^

Segitu aja buat Chap ini? Ini udah 2x lebih panjang dari biasanya hehe

Makasih buat yang review di Chap sebelumnya^^ aku seneng bacanya hehe.

Love Y'all^^

 _ **Mind To Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

My Husband Is Park Chanyeol

Chanbaek

M

.

.

.

Hening.

Begitulah yang Baekhyun rasakan untuk saat ini. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut sebuah sweater tipis dan juga jeans sebagai bawahannya terlihat sangat lesu. Tangannya memeluk dengan erat bantal pesawat miliknya, earphone hitam kesayangannya bahkan hanya dibiarkan tergantung dengan manis dilehernya.

Telinganya masih berdengung sungguh, berterimakasihlah pada Kakek dan eomma-nya yang membekalinya dengan ceramahan super sebelum ia berangkat tadi. Awalnya ia sempat berpikir kalau kakeknya akan membatalkan kepulangannya ke Paris dan langsung menikahkannya dengan Chanyeol karena ketahuan telah bersetubuh. Tapi sayang, kakeknya itu malah mencak-mencak sambil memaksa Chanyeol untuk membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Ia juga mengancam tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pulang ke Korea kalau Chanyeol tidak melepaskan lelaki manis yang masih harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya itu.

 _'Kita bicarakan lagi setelah Baekhyun berangkat! Ia bisa ketinggala Pesawat kalau terus-terusan berada disini!'_

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar dari kakeknya sebelum lelaki manis itu memaksa paman Jung untuk cepat-cepat mengantarnya ke bandara. Ia ingin marah pada kakek dan eomma-nya sekalian. Tapi harus bagaimana? Mereka bahkan memberikannya hadiah dan juga uag jajan tambahan sebelum ia berangkat tadi. Ugh, mana bisa ia marah jika sudah disogok seperti itu.

Sudahlah sepertinya tidur adalah jalan terbaik untuk berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi tidak tenang karena harus membiarkan Chanyeol menikah dengan wanita sialan yang membuatnya kena ceramah eomma-nya.

Lihat saja nanti, Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan membalasnya. Ingatkan wanita itu oke!

.

.

.

"Ya tuhan, kau melakukan itu pada anakku Chanyeol? Dia keponakanmu bodoh! Kau melakukannya? Demi apapun, kau benar-benar brengsek! Kau…kau….ckck sudahlah demi apapun aku tak percaya!"

"Maafkan aku Noona"

"Kau akan menikah Yeol, dan calon istrimu ada disini! Bahkan sekarang ia berada didantara kita dan kau dengan bodohnya malah bersetubuh dengan anakku? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja dengan calon istrimu hah?"

"Noona, maafkan aku."

"Diamlah, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah!"

Kelima orang dewasa yang tengah berkumpul diruang tengah keluarga Park itu terus-terusan memancarakan aura menegangkannya masing-masing. Minkyung bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan air matanya berkali-kali ketika memarahi Chanyeol. Ia hanya tak percaya adiknya berani melakukan hal seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri tanpa ikatan apapun.

Kris yang dipaksa datang kesana oleh Tuan Park hanya diam mematung ditempatnya tapa bisa mengtakan apa-apa. Ia menatap iba kearah Chanyeol yang tengah bersimpuh dihadapan Noona dan Ayahnya.

"Bangunlah, kau menjatuhkan harga dirimu didepan calon istrimu Yeol!"

"N-noona"

"Park Chanyeol, Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Bagaimana bisa?"

"A-aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku…merasa tidak bisa kehilangan Baekhyun…lagi"

"Ckck"

Tuan Park menggeleng, menegankkan tubuhnya kemudian dan mengusak kepala Chanyeol dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Minkyung yang melihatnya menoleh, menatap kepada ayahnya yang juga tersenyum sangat ramah kepadanya.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol? Kau adalah anakku"

"N-ne"

"Lakukan yang bisa kau lakukan! Kris, temui aku diruanganku!"

"Baiklah Tuan Park"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya yang memerah perlahan-lahan menjadi normal. Ia menatap kearah Noona-nya yang kebetulan baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Keduanya saling pandang dan melontarkan tatapan kebingungan mereka satu sama lain.

"Ayah tidak memarahiku Noona"

"Ada apa dengan kakek tua itu?"

"Tapi….apa maksud ucapannya?"

"Mana kutahu! Dasar Yoda idiot!"

.

.

.

"Robert! Jemput aku sekarang!"

 _"What? T-tapi ini ma-"_

"Cepatlah idiot!"

 _"Kau gila atau bagaimana sih? Ini tengah malam dan kau memintaku turun dari ranjang?"_

"Aku juga tau ini tengah malam! Kau tidak menyayangiku yaa? Bagaimana kalau aku diculik?"

 _"Kau pikir aku peduli? Minta saja yang lain! Aku sedang sibuk! Catrine membutuhkanku!"_

"YAAK! Akan kuadukan pada Auntie kalau kau sudah menghamili Catrine! Kau mau?"

 _"Ishh, si pendek ini! Tunggu disana!"_

"Yeayy, kau yang terbaik botak!"

Senyumnya megembang, ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya didalam saku dan segera meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku karena berja-jam didalam pesawat. Ia meringis kecil, tak menyangka ia sudah kembali berada di Paris lagi.

Ia memilih duduk disalah satu kursi disana, masker hitam yang jatuh didagunya ia kembali naikkan hingga menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Ia bersandar dan memilih diam sambil menunggu Robert -sahabat baiknya- menjemputnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Robert, lelaki itu sangat tampan sungguh. Dengan kulit putih pucat dan juga tingginya yang diatas rata-rata sempat membuat Baekhyun iri dibuatnya. Mereka berteman sejak pertama kali Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki disekolahnya. Lelaki asli Prancis itu yang mengantarnya berkeliling sekolah ketika Baekhyun benar-benar kebingungan mengenai sekolah barunya.

Baekhyun mengenalnya cukup baik, mereka saling mengerti. Robert mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun yang mencintai pamannya sendiri, ia paham dan ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk meinggalkan Baekhyun hanya karena itu. Baegitu juga Baekhyun, ia tahu benar bagaimana tabiat sahabat sialannya itu, ia sering memarahi Robert karena lelaki itu sangat senang membawa pulang gadis ke flat mereka.

 _ **Drrt…Drrt**_

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, merogoh kembali sakunya sambil menggerutu tak jelas dibalik maskernya. Ia menggeser ikon hijau yang tertera disana tanpa peduli siapa yang menghubunginya barusan. 'Pasti si bedebah itu' pikirnya tertuju pada Robert yang pasti beralasan agar tidak menjemputnya.

"Apa hah? Ku penggal kepalamu kalau kau tidak menjemputku!"

"B-baek? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan dengan bahasa itu!"

"hah?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia menarik ponselnya menjauh dari telinganya dan melihat bagaiamana nama 'Dobby' terpampang jelas dilayarnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya. Ia mengucapkan 'Hallo' dalam bahasa korea dengan perlahan.

"Ah, jangan gunakan bahasa Prancis lagi Baek. Aku tidak mengerti"

"Maaf paman, kupikir kau temanku"

"Ne~ Bagaimana penerbangannya? Sudah sampai rumah?"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, menyerngitkan alisnya bingung mendengar bagaimana nada suara Chanyeol disebrang sana yang terdengar sangat ceria. Apa kakek atau eomma-nya tidak memarahi lelaki tampan itu? Wah, benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa?

"Halo? Sayang?"

"P-paman….."

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu"

"Aku sudah sampai, masih di bandara hehe"

"Lalu, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggu temanku"

"AH, aku mengerti"

"Ne"

Keduanya terdiam, ada jeda sekitar beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun berniat mematikan sambungannya. Ia melirik jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 01. 54 malam, matanya berkedip mengusir rasa kantuknya.

"Baekkie?"

"Ne?"

"Maafkan aku"

"…"

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya benar-benar bagaimana mengatakannya?"

"Katakan saja kau tidak sengaja!"

"Bukan begitu sayang~"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Kenpa?"

 _'Karena aku malu tentu saja!'_

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia memilih diam dan merutuki dalam hati bagaimana jantungnya yang berdegup aneh. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak dan tersenyum kecil. Ah, ia merindukan pamannya.

"Hmm paman, bagaimana semalam? Apa kakek dan eomma memarahimu? Maafkan aku ne~"

"Tidak sayang, tidak ada yang memarahiku. Tenang saja"

"benarkah? Eomma?"

"Tidak, bahkan ia memintaku untuk menikahimu"

"Pembual!"

Dan Baekhyun mendengar pria tampan itu tertawa disana. Ia merona kembali dan benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum merekahnya. Ia melirik kesana kemari takut-takut ada yang memergokinya sedang senyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang gila.

Tapi…ah Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Minggu depan lelaki tampan itu akan menikah dengan setan cantik yang membuatnya diceramahi eomma dan kakeknya. Hatinya memanas dan rasanya ingin menangis mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol yang akan menjadi milik orang lain.

"Paman, tentang pernikahanmu dengan bibi….bagaimana?"

"I-itu…."

"Selamat ya paman, maaf aku tidak bisa hadir. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan juga bibi"

"Baek, jangan begitu. Aku memang dulu mencintai Dara, tapi itu dulu sayang~ Sebelum kau kembali dan menyadarkanku bahawa Park Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa mengusir Baekhyun dari dalam hatinya. Baek, percayalah padaku. Katakan saja aku ini kurang ajar karena berani mencintai dan bahkan berani menyetubuhi keponakannya sendiri. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintamu sayang"

"P-paman?"

"Baek, jangan pedulikan pernikahan itu. Aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu."

"A-aku….."

"PENDEK"

"Maaf paman, temanku sudah datang!"

 _ **Piiiiiiiip**_

Baekhyun segera melesakkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya dan segera berbalik. Matanya melebar mendapati sahabat tampannya yang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Huh, Baekhyun benar-benar berterimakasih pada Robert yang datang tepat waktu. Ia sudah benar-benar malu mendengar Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu, dan apa itu tadi? Chanyeol baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya ya?

Wajahnya memerah dan Robert yang menyadari sahabatnya hanya diam sambil senyum-senyum sendiri segera menghampiri dan memukul pelan kepala anak itu.

"Kau kenapa pendek?"

"Ya tuhan, demi apapun terimakasih kau sudah datang!"

"Y-Yaak! Lepaskan!"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Robert, senyumnya merekah hingga Robert sendiri merasa sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku?"

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang!"

"Hn, kau tidak berniat menggendongku?"

"Gay menjijikan!"

.

.

.

 _ **TokTokTok**_

"Selamat pagi sayang~"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, membenarkan duduknya diatas ranjang sambil menatap jengah kearah wanita yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Ia mendecih, mengambil kaosnya yang tergeletak diatas nakas dan mengenakannya dengan asal.

"Ayo kita sarapan"

"Aku sarapan di kantor"

"Apa? Mana bisa begitu? Kenapa sih kau selalu menghindariku?"

"Menghindarimu?..."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri langsung tepat dihadapan Sandara disisi ranjangnya. Lelaki itu sedikit menunduk untuk dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Sandara yang sejujurnya sangat cantik itu. Matanya membulat dan giginya sedikit bergemeletuk.

"…Kau tanya kenapa aku menghindarimu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau akan menikah denganku, tapi sikapmu seperti ini Yeol!"

"Kenapa dengan sikapku? Kau tidak suka?"

"Kau berubah Yeol. Kau tidak seperti Chanyeol yang kukenal! Chanyeol yang kukenal sangat baik, dia pengertian dan tidak mu-"

"Ini aku yang sebenarnya! Aku sudah terlanjur muak denganmu Noona."

"Y-yeol, tapi kenapa? Aku han- akhh"

"Berhenti berbicara! Kau sudah meyakitiku Noona"

"Akhh"

Sandara melirik lengannya yang dicengkram begitu kuat oleh Chanyeol, ia dapat melihat lengannya memerah dan itu sakit. Ia merintih dan memohon pada Chanyeol untuk melepaskannya, dan Chanyeol benar-benar melepaskannya. Dengan kasar hingga wanita itu terhempas dan jatuh diatas ranjangnya.

"Jangan ajak aku bicara!"

Chanyeol melangkah pergi, membawa dirinya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia butuh ketenangan dan mungkin ia harus benar-benar pergi dari sana sekarang. Ia beralih ke kamar mandi disebelah kamarnya. Menutup pintunya dengan kasar dan memulai ritual mandinya dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"…"

Baekhyun menggeleng imut, kepalanya masih ia tumpukan pada bantal sofa yang sedari tadi ia tiduri. Seorang gadis manis yang duduk disampingnya menatap penuh tanda tanya kearahnya. Sesekali gadis itu akan mengusak kepala Baekhyun ketika ia merasa mulai bosan mengusap perutnya sendiri yang sudah membesar.

"Kau seperti mama-ku saja Cath"

"Terserah kau saja! Ohiya Baek, bagaimana liburanmu kemarin?"

"Hn, menyenangkan"

"Kau sedikit mengerikan ketika mengatakan 'Menyenangkan'"

Gadis itu 'Cathrine' mengikuti ekspresi Baekhyun ketika mengatakan 'meyenangkan', matanya menyipit ketika ia tertawa. Baekhyun yang melihatnya memberengut kesal dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Catrine dengan tangan yang dilipat dan juga bibirnya yang dipoutkan.

"Mau kucium?"

"No Cathrine, No!"

"Baiklah, ingin bercerita?"

"Hn"

Lelaki manis itu kembali mengangguk, bibirnya yang tadi dipoutkan kembali perlahan-lahan seperti semula. Wajahnya nampak lesu dengan pandangannya yang jatuh ke perut Cathrine. Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap perut Cathrine perlahan-lahan, membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman karena dinginnya tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku…..bercinta dengan pamanku"

"What?"

Baekhyun beringsut mundur, matanya membulat tak percaya pada Cathrine yang baru saja memekik heboh. Mulutnya bergumam 'WOW' menyaksikan bagaimana reaksi gadis yang ia kenal sebagai pendiam itu.

"Aku tidak tahu suaramu bisa sekeras itu"

"Maaf… tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Entah, semuanya berjalan begitu saja hingga kami ketahuan oleh mama dan kakek-ku"

"Yang benar? Lalu bagaimana?"

Cathrine nampaknya benar-benar tertarik dengan cerita Baekhyun, ia mengusap perut yang didalamnya terdapat janin berusia 9 bulan itu… ia khawatir kepada teman manisnya itu, ia mendekat pada Baekhyun dan menatap dengan wajah haus informasinya yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku dimarahi"

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn,"

"Syukurlah"

"Kenapa kau bersyukur? Kau senang aku dimarahi hah? Dasar jalang gila"

"YAAK! Bukan begitu Baekhyun! Aku bersyukur karena kau hanya dimarahi saja. Tak seperti orang lainnya yang biasanya akan diusir dari rumah karena ketahuan bersetubuh"

"Ah kau benar juga"

Ah, Baekhyun mengerti sekarang. Ia jadi sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada satupun diantara eomma dan kakeknya yang mengusirnya ataupun mencoret namanya dari daftar keluarga. Ia tersenyum senang mengetahuinya, ia mendekat kearah Cathrine dan memeluknya sejenak sambil tak lupa menyisakan jarak sedikit untuk perut Cathrine yang sudah seperti balon itu.

"Aku merindukan pamanku Cath"

"Baek….hubungi saja"

"Aku malu"

"Apa malu-mu itu dapat melepaskan rindumu?"

"T-tidak"

"Yasudah, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Aku malu~"

Baekhyun merengek manis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, wajahnya sudah memerah dan rasanya ingin meneriaki Cathrine yang bisa berbicara dengan sangat santai seperti itu. Ia tersenyum, berpikir juga kenapa tidak ia telepon saja Chanyeol? Lagipula hanya menelepon, tidak akan membuat Chanyeol melihat seberapa merah wajahnya. Ya kan?

"Aku ak-"

"Baekhyun?"

Ia membelalak kearah Cathrine, gadis itu hanya memasang wajah tak berdosanya sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas. Alisnya naik turun dan Baekhyun bersumpah sempat melihat gadis itu menyeringai. Baekhyun melirik kembali ponselnya yang sudah terhubung dengan Chanyeol itu. Dirinya menjadi benar-benar gugup mendengar sedari tadi Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu check up nanti! Lihat saja"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Dan Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas sebelum menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Nyalakan speakernya! Aku juga ingin dengar!"

"Memangnya kau mengerti?"

"Kau guru bahasa Korea-ku ingat?"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun memutar matanya malas dan segera menekan ikon speaker di ponselnya. Ia meletakkan bibirnya didekat ponselnya dan membuka percakapannya dengan sedikit gugup. Ah, ia akan membalas Cathrine setelah ini. Berani-beraninya gadis itu mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"P-paman?"

"Ah, Baekkie~ Aku merindukanmu sayang~"

Dan Baekhyun bersumpah melihat Catrine menahan tawanya barusan.

.

.

.

"…"

"Ah, Baekkie~ Aku merindukanmu sayang~"

Lelaki disebelahnya menyerengit heran, wajahnya nampak aneh dengan kerutan-kerutan tipis dikeningnya. Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali untuk mengingatkan lelaki itu kalau mereka masih berada ditempat umum.

"Diam sejenak Hun!"

"Tapi kau mempermalukanku Hyung!"

"Yausdah, pakai saja maskermu!"

Sehun mendecak kelas, ia menenggak minumannya dengan brutal dan kesal. Oh ayolah, mereka masih berada direstoran setelah pertemuan mereka dan klien selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan Chanyeol sudah bermesra-mesraan ditelepon seperti itu. Bahkan para asisten-asisten kliennya masih ada yang bolak-balik untuk mengambil barang-barang atasan mereka yang tertinggal. Kalau saja Park Chanyeol bukan atasannya Sehun bersumpah akan menambal mulut lebar lelaki itu dengan gumpalan tissue kotor dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"…"

"Sayang, kau harus makan….. kesehatanmu akan terganggu kalau kau melewatkan sarapanmu seperti itu. Setelah ini jangan lupa sarapan"

"…"

"Ne, kau perhatian sekali…..aku sudah makan malam bersama Sehun tadi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, paman tampanmu ini akan baik-baik saja"

"…"

"Aku? Menyebalkan dan manja?"

"…."

"Aku seperti ini karenamu sayang~"

"…"

"Ah, aku mengerti…"

"H-hyung, ada penculikan hyung!"

"Ck, diamlah Sehun! Tidak Baekkie, Sehun sedang bergurau"

Sehun mendecak, ia melirik kembali kearah pintu restoran yang sangat sepi itu. Ia melihat bagaimana wanita cantik yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam itu dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari restoran yang sudah disewa Park Corp itu.

"HYUNG!"

"CK, biarkan saja Sehun!"

"Kau tidak berniat membantunya?"

"Aku tidak kenal. Lagipula itu bisa saja hanya drama rumah tangga, tidak ada yang tahu Hun! Oh, apa Baekkie? Kau merindukanku?"

"…"

"Baiklah-baiklah, selamat mal- pagi sayang~"

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!"

"Maaf Nona, tapi atasan kami meminta kami untuk membawa anda"

"Kemana? Siapa atasanmu itu? Lagipula kenapa harus ditarik-tarik seperti ini hah? Kau pikir aku binatang peliharaan?"

Wanita itu memberontak, memukul dengan acak dua lelaki berbadan besar yang menyeretnya menjauh dari restoran. Tadinya ia berniat menemui calon suaminya disana, namun sebelum itu kejadian ia malah sudah ditarik-tarik paksa seperti ini.

"CHANYEOLLLL! TOLONG AKU!"

"Ya tuhan, suara anda berisik sekali Nona!"

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Kim, buka pintunya!"

Sementara lelaki satunya membukakan pintu, lelaki satunya sibuk menahan tangan Dara yang memukulinya kembali dengan brutal. Kedua lelaki itu nampak kewalahan namun tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menyerah pada wanita cantik itu.

"Diamlah Nona, Atasan kami hanya ingin bicara"

 **BRAK**

"A-Appa Park?"

Mata Sandara membulat, bibirnya yang dipoles pewarna merah itu nampak terbuka ketika menyadari lelaki tua yang duduk didepannya. Ia ingin kabur dan pergi dari sana, namun menyadari bahwa itu adalah calon mertuanya ia akhirnya memilih diam dan terkejut. Lagipula mobil yang ia naiki sudah melaju cukup kencang, tidak mungkin kan kalau ia kabur sekarang.

"A-appa….kemana kau membawaku?"

"Tenanglah, jangan panik seperti itu Nona"

"T-tapi…"

"Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke rumah sakit"

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?"

"Memeriksa kandunganmu!"

"A-apa?"

TBC

Hi, segitu dulu ya buat Chapeter ini^^

Thanks buat yang udah pada review. Love u all^^ *balesnya chap depan ok*

Maaf banget buat kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada didalam FF ini yaaa…. Khususnya typo, udah dikoreksi tapi tetep aja ada-_-

.

.

Nih, disini aku nambahin 2 peran kebetulan, tau kaaaaaaan…. Itu loh, temennya Baekhyun di Paris. Oke, si Robert sama Cathrine. Jujur aku agak sulit menggambarkan mereka berdua. Jadi, bayangin aja sesuai sama imajinasi kalian wkwk.

So, SEKIAN.

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

My Husband Is Park Chanyeol

Chanbaek

M

.

.

.

Beruntung.

Mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Sandara ucapkan untuk saat ini. Saat ini, ia tengah menghela nafasnya lega didalam salah satu bilik toilet setelah ia Kakek Park baru saja meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ucapan syukur beberapa kali ia ucapkan pada client kakek Park yang meminta untuk segera bertemu, membuat kakek tua yang sialnya akan ia jadikan ayah mertua itu mau tak mau harus mendatangi Client yang nampaknya sudah tak sabaran itu.

"Berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan lain"

Ia bergumam dengan sebuah seringai kecil disudut bibirnya, ia berjalan keluar dari toilet wanita dengan gaya khas-nya yang angkuh. Ia tidak melihat lagi keberadaan Kakek Park dan juga para pengikutnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menculiknya lagi.

.

.

.

"Byunnie~ tolong aku eum?"

Baekhyun yang tengah bersantai sambil melahap kripik kesukaannya diatas sofa hanya menoleh kesal pada Cathrine yang tengah menunjukkan tatapan menggemaskannya didapur sana. Ia menghela nafas menatap satu bak besar yang ada ditangan gadis itu. Baekhyun benar-benar tahu kemana ini akan berujung.

Ya. Laundry. Dan ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus membantu wanita buncit itu untuk mengantarkan semua pakaian kotor mereka ke Laundry sebrang jalan.

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku bersantai sebentar saja? Dasar buncit sialan"

"What? Kau baru saja mengataiku buncit, dasar jalang! Kalau kau mau tahu, satu bak besar ini bahkan penuh dengan pakaianmu bodoh"

"Beraninya kau!"

"Apa?"

"Ckck, kalau saja kau sedang tidak hamil, pasti sudah kuserang kau dengan jurus Hapkido andalanku!"

"Terserah, dasar jal- akhh"

Tanpa babibu lagi Baekhyun segera berlari dan menghampiri gadis yang kini nampak kesakitan ditempatnya, dengan perlahan Baekhyun memampah Cathrine untuk duduk disofa. Baekhyun panik sungguh, seumur-umur ia belum pernah dihadapkan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia merutuk dan menyumpah serapahi Robert yang malah tidak kelihatan disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Cath, tunggu sebentar aku akan mencari Robert"

"A-akhh"

Cathrine masih memegangi perut buncitnya sambil sesekali merintih sakit yang makin membuat Baekhyun panik. Lelaki manis itu hampir saja melempar ponselnya kesal karena Robert sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Awas saja kalau sampai aku melihat batang hidungnya nanti"

"Akhh"

"Cath, t-tahanlah sebentar aku akan mencari Taxi"

Baekhyun segera berlari keluar dari rumahnya tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, memaksa seorang pria paruh baya yang baru saja memarkirkan Taxi-nya dipinggir jalan untuk segera keluar dan membantunya membawa Cathrine.

Didalam hati ia merutuki kenapa dirinya bisa sepanik ini, seumur hidupnya ia baru kali ini melihat seorang wanita kesakitan gara-gara kehamilan. Ia jadi takut kalau saja suatu saat nanti ia dinyatakan bisa hamil. Huh, untung saja dia itu laki-laki, sesering apapun ia melakukan sex bersama Chanyeol ia tidak akan ham- tunggu, kenapa harus Chanyeol? Lupakan saja.

Ia tengah duduk dikursi penumpang dengan Cathrine disebelahnya yang terus-terusan merintih sakit, Baekhyun sendiri masih merasa panik, ia saja memegang ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar. Cathrine disebelahnya memegangi tangannya dengan sangat erat yang Baekhyun yakini bahwa tangannya akan memerah setelah ini.

"A-akhh aku masih berusaha menghubungi Robert!"

"hiks s-sakit sekali B-byunnie hiks"

"J-jangan menangis Cath! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Cathrine disebelahnya masih tetap menangis, gadis itu memegangi perutnya makin erat hingga membuat Baekhyun bergidik takut-takut perut itu akan meledak dan munculah seorang bayi dari sana. Dasar bodoh!

Tak lama setelah mereka menyusuri jalanan, akhirnya taxi yang mereka naiki pun berhenti. Membuat Baekhyun yang saat itu menyadari kalau mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit langsung memapah Cathrine untuk berjalan dibantu dengan si supir taxi.

"Terimakasih"

Tepat ketika Baekhyun memasuki rumah sakit, para suster langsung mengambil alih Cathrine dan membawanya ke ruangan yang Baekhyun tak ketahui apa namanya. Ia yang tidak diperbolehkan masuk hanya menunggu didepan ruangan itu dengan panik, ia masih berusaha menghubungi Robert yang menurutnya benar-benar bodoh.

"Kenapa dia tidak menjawab pang- YAK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWB PANGGILANKU?"

"..."

"CEPAT KERUMAH SAKIT!"

"..."

"CATHRINE AKAN MELAHIRKAN!"

"..."

"Cepatlah! 5 menit!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, memilih untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang sudah disediakan dan melirik ponselnya. Mengabaikan panggilan dan juga sebuah pesan masuk dari Chanyeol yang ada diponselnya.

"Maafkan aku paman, aku benar-benar pusing"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilanku"

Chanyeol menatap bingung ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi keponakan manisnya sekali lagi. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi dan mengirimi Baekhyun pesan sejak 1 jam yang lalu, namun tetap tak ada jawaban sampai sekarang. Padahal ia benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun, tapi lelaki manis itu sama sekali tidak menerima panggilannya.

"Apa dia marah padaku?"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Apa...pernikahan itu?"

Chanyeol melirik lagi ponselnya, masih tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya pun ia menyerah, berusaha meyainkan dirinya bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja disana. Berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memesan sebuah tiket pesawat dan menghampiri Baekhyun untuk memastikan bahwa anak itu baik-baik saja.

Tapi nampaknya Chanyeol tidak segila itu untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun, ayah dan noona-nya pasti akan melarangnya keras. Dan kemungkinan besarnya adalah kalau ia bisa saja dicoret dari keluarga Park karena ulahnya itu.

Akhirnya pun Chanyeol hanya diam, merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang daripada dia pusing sendiri memikirkan Baekhyun yang tidak ada kabar seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Sandara Park! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Sandara yang tengah bersantai dihalaman belakang rumah Chanyeol itu menoleh dan menadapati seorang pria yang ia ketahui bernama Kris itu tengah menatapnya tajam dibelakangnya. Mau tak mau ia bangkit dan menghampiri lelaki itu, menatapnya dengan bingung hingga akhirnya lelaki itu memulai pembicaraannya.

"Tidak merindukan eomma-mu?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Sandara tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan lelaki itu. Apa sangkut pautnya lelaki itu dengan eomma-nya. Rindu? Ia bisa saja menemui eomma-nya kapanpun kalau ia merindukannya. Ia hanya harus datang mengunjungi eomma-nya kan.

"Apa kau menyayangi eomma-mu?"

"T-tunggu! Tentu saja aku menyayanginya"

"Oh bagus, kalau begitu tinggalkan Chanyeol dan eomma-mu akan bebas"

"M-maksudmu?"

Sandara menatap bingung Kris didepannya, lelaki itu masih berwajah datar dengan tangannya yang menyerahkan sebuah map coklat kepada Sandara.

"Tanda tangani itu maka eomma-mu akan bebas"

"A-apa ini?"

"Perjanjian bahwa kau tidak akan mengganggu keluarga Park lagi!"

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari lagi!"

"Dengan kehamilan palsumu itu?"

"YAK! Apa pedulimu? Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Chanyeol"

"Menikah dan memiarkan eomma-mu mendekam dipenjara"

Sandara membulatkan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada Kris yang kini menatapnya makin tajam. Apa-apan dengan ucapan lelaki itu, kebohongan macam apa yang hendak ia sampaikan. Tentu saja Sandara tidak percaya, semalam ia baru saja mengabari eomma-nya kalau ia akan segera menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Mana mungkin eomma-nya mendekam dipenjara.

"Eomma-mu terbukti melakukan penipuan, pencemaran nama baik dan hutangnya pun sangat banyak karena hobinya berjudi. Tadi pagi ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil karena menghindari kejaran polisi. Mobil Chanyeol yang kau berikan padanya sudah hancur dan beruntunglah eomma-mu tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Eomma-mu ditahan dipenjara saat ini. Semua bukti-buktinya sudah terkumpul."

"T-tidak mungkin"

"Maka dari itu, tinggalkan Chanyeol dan tuan Park akan memberikan bantuan dan juga pengacara terbaik pada eomma-mu agar hukuman eomma-mu bisa diringankan atau kalau bisa eomma-mu akan terbebas."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Chanyeol"

"Terserah saja. Kalau kau memang tidak menyayangi eomma-mu lakukan saja sesukamu"

Kris berlalu begitu saja dengan wajah datarnya, meninggalkan Sandara sendirian yang hanya menatap kosong kearah map ditangannya. Ia kesal bukan main, ia harus bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan eomma-nya. Apalagi dengan kasus eomma-nya, ia sudah tidak memiliki harta apapun pasti.

.

.

.

"Bayinya laki-laki"

Robert dan Baekhyun yang baru saja diberitahu kalau Cathrine melahirkan dengan sukses bersyukur dan menghela nafasnya lega. Senyum dibibir keduanya merekah dan ketika si dokter meminta keduanya untuk menemui Cathrine dan bayinya mereka benar-benar terlihat antusias.

"Sayang, maafkan aku tidak ada disaat kau kesakitan tadi"

"Tak apa"

Cathrine membalasnya dengan lemah, bibirnya mengukir senyum yang sangat manis. Baekhyun mengakuinya, Robert dan Cathrine adalah pasangan yang manis. Ia sebenarnya tidak kuat jika harus terus-terusan berada diantara pasangan romantis itu. Ia juga ingin seperti itu bersama Chanyeol. Tunggu, kenapa Chanyeol lagi?

"Ohiya, siapa nama bayi kalian?"

Baekhyun benar-benar gemas dengan bayi yang kini masih berada didalam box, Cathrine dan Robert tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat manis ketika senyum lebar terukir diwajahnya.

"Jackson"

"Serius?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, berbalik menghampiri Robert dan juga Cathrine yang masih tersenyum lebar. Ia duduk disisi ranjang Cathrine yang lainnya, masih dengan wajah ditekuk yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk anak seusianya.

"Aku berniat memberikan nama itu untuk anakku kelak. Tapi kalian sudah duluan. Aku kesal"

"Benarkah? Anakmu dengan siapa? Chanyeol?"

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Cath!"

"Berani kau menyentuh Cathrine, kupastikan keluargamu di Korea akan menerima koper berisi potongan tubuhmu!"

Baekhyun beringsut mundur mendengarnya, sedangkan Robert dan Cathrine hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang menurut mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil. Kalau saja Baekhyun itu memang seorang anak kecil yang tersesat dinegara besar pasti Robert dan Cathrine benar-benar akan mengangkat Baekhyun menjadi anak mereka. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun adalah seoran anak dari keluarga kaya yang dipaksa tingga dinegara orang karena ketahuan pamannya sendiri ketahuan memiliki rasa padanya.

"Yasudah, kau anggap saja Jackson seperti anakmu sendiri"

"Bolehkah? Tapi... aku kan masih muda bodoh! Aku tidak mau dipanggil mommy"

"Siapa juga yang akan memanggilmu Mommy Byun Baek? Kau itu adalah laki-laki"

"A-ah aku memang laki-laki. M-maksudku Daddy"

Cathrine dan Robert memandangnya malas. Begitulah Baekhyun, sikapnya bodoh dan sesekali suka melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya dilahirkan sebagai seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

"Ini!"

Dengan wajah tak bersahabatnya Sandara menghampiri Kakek Park yang tengah berbincang dengan Eomma Byun. Kakek Park yang mengerti dan tahu benar apa yang ada didalam map coklat ditangan Sandara itu hanya tersenyum dan mengambil alih map itu.

"Berikan aku pengacara terbaik!"

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk eomma-mu"

"Apa yang terjadi disini appa?"

"Aku akan mengirimu pengacara dan memberikanmu dan juga eomma-mu tempat tinggal dengan syarat kau tidak akan mengganggu keluarga kami lagi."

Sandara menggigit bibirnya kesal kala itu, rencana yang sudah ia buat selama berbulan-bulan untuk bergabung menjadi anggota dikeluarga ini hancur begitu saja hanya karena eomma-nya. Ia ingin berteriak saat ini, gagal sudah apa yang sudah ia harap-harapkan.

"Aku pergi"

Eomma Byun yang masih belum benar-benar mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi antara calon adik ipar dan ayahnya hanya menatap keduanya bingung. Ia menatap Sandara yang sudah meninggalkan kediamannya dengan tergesa dan juga ayahnya yang malah tersenyum secara bergantian.

Ia bertanya kepada ayahnya, meminta penjelasan mengenai apa yang lelaki itu maksud dengan 'pengacara', 'tempat tinggal' tapi hanya dibalaskan dengan senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan kalau kakek tua itu sepertinya benar-benar merasa senang.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menghubungi pamanmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya ditangannya yang ia lipat diatas ranjang Cathrine. Ia hanya berdua disana, Robert tengah mengantar Jackson keruang rawat bayi bersama suster yang mengurusi bayi itu.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, membiarkan tangan Cathrine mengusak kepalanya dengan lembut. Bukankah Baekhyun pernah bilang kalau sentuhan Cathrine itu terasa seperti sentuhan tangan eomma-nya , karena itulah ia sangat menyukai kala wanita itu memanjakannya.

"Baek, kenapa?"

"D-dia akan menikah hiks"

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa ia malah menangis, ia harusnya menguap atau terlelap karena ia mengantuk. Bukan malah terisak seperti seorang gadis yang ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya. Tapi ia hanya ingin menangis, tak ada salahnya kan. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, dan beberapa hari lagi lelaki itu akan segera menikah dengan gadis lain. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak sedih?

Ingin sekali Cathrine memeluk Baekhyun, kalau bisa ia bahkan ingin membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea, menemui Paman anak itu dan menceritakan semuanya pada lelaki yang kata Baekhyun sangat tampan itu kalau Baekhyun sangat mencintainya.

"Baek, jangan menangis"

"A-aku tidak menangis hiks"

"Kau membuatku sedih"

"A-aku tidak hiks menangis Cath"

Cathrine menghela nafasnya, meminta Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan dituruti oleh anak itu. Wajah Baekhyun nampak memerah dengan lelehan air mata yang mengotori sekitar matanya. Cathrine ikut sedih melihatnya, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun.

"Hapus air matamu Baek"

Cathrine mengangkat tangannya, menghapus lelehan air mata Baekhyun yang tergapai oleh tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia jadi benar-benar ingin menganggap Cathrine sebagai eomma-nya yang kedua. Wanita itu sangat baik padanya, walaupun mereka belum lama mengenal tapi Baekhyun benar-benar merasa nyaman pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Robert yang mengejutkan Baekhyun benar-benar menghancurkan suasana, Baekhyun mendelik tajam kearah lelaki yang kini hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa kearahnya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak!"

"Sayang, apa Baekbitch baru saja menangis?"

Cathrine membelalakan matanya terejut, ia meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya bermaksud meminta Robert untuk tidak berbicara lagi. Robert mengerti benar apa maksudnya, ia hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan segera memberikan sebuah paperbag berisikan roti dan susu Starwberry pada Baekhyun.

"Untukmu!"

"Apa?"

"Didalam paperbag itu ada Park Chanyeol! Tentu saja itu susu dan roti Strawberry kesukaanmu!"

"YAK! Maksudku untuk apa kau memberiku ini?"

"Anggap saja ucapan terimakasih"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan dengan antusias membuka paperbag itu, mengabaikan bagaimana pasangan didepannya hanya bisa tersenyum memandangi tingkahnya.

"Baek ponselmu berbunyi"

"Biarkan saja!"

"Siapa itu 'Ahjussi sialan'?"

Robert bertanya sambil matanya melirik dan membaca nama yang terlihat dilayar ponsel Baekhyun dengan bingung. Cathrine yang mengetahui siapa yang menelepon Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya, tangannya memukul lengan Baekhyun untuk segera mengangkatnya.

"Pamanmu menelepon Baek!"

"Biarkan saja!"

"Angkatlah! Siapa tahu ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu!"

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar pernyataan cintanya"

"Angkatlah, dia merindukanmu. Sepertinya"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengannya lagi, aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain, aku tidak mau Cath... dia akan menikah beberapa hari lagi dan aku tidak mau kalau sampai dia mengetahui aku menangisi pernikahannya. Jadi tolong, bantu aku melupakannya"

Bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang menenggelamkan ponselnya dimangkok sup milik Cathrine air matanya kembali mengalir melewati pipinya. Isakannya kembali terdengar dan sebelum Robert sempat memeluknya ia sudah berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu masih dengan isakan disetiap langkahnya.

TBC

Annyeong~

Review kalian akan sangat membantu untuk membangun Mood-ku waktu ngetik wkwk

Sorry for typo hehe^^ Maklumi saja ne~

 **Mind to review?**


	9. Chapter 9

My Husband Is Park Chanyeol

ChanBaek

M

 ***BGM = Shannon – Daybreak Rain ***

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, dan satu tahun pun berlalu dengan begitu singkat, kehidupan Baekhyun berjalan dengan damai dan menyenangkan akhir-akhir ini. Ia masih tinggal bersama dengan Cathrine dan juga Robert, oh dan jangan lupakan juga si kecil Jackson yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Ia sungguhan dengan kata-katanya yang ingin melupakan Chanyeol, ia tak pernah menghubungi lelaki itu lagi. Tapi tidak dengan eomma dan juga kakeknya, ia masih menghubungi keduanya secara bergantian sesekali. Hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar dan juga saling melepas rindu tanpa ada bahasan mengenai Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang meminta itu dan ia mengancam tidak akan menghubungi eomma ataupun kakeknya kalau kedua orang itu membahas pamannya didalam perbincangan mereka.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia baru tahu kalau pamannya ternyata tidak jadi menikah dengan wanita sialan yang pernah mengatainya jalang. Ia senang? Tentu saja senang, hatinya berbunga-bunga ketika eomma-nya menceritakan itu. Tapi ia jadi bingung sekarang, sudah berbulan-bulan ia berusaha melupakan pamannya, mengabaikan rasa rindu yang setiap malam menghampirinya, bahkan luapan air matanya yang ia tumpahkan ketika ia menangisi pamannya. Apakah setelah semua yang sudah ia korbankan, semua sakitnya itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia? Ia senang, tapi ia sendiri mulai bingung dengan perasaannya.

Ia tahu kalau perasaannya itu salah, ia tak seharusnya mencintai seorang lelaki. Terlebih orang itu adalah pamannya sendiri, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat dirinya dan juga Chanyeol terperosok terlalu jauh. Ia menyayangi Chanyeol? Tentu saja. Mencintainya? Tentu saja. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia sendiri tidak tahu apakan ia harus memendam perasaannya pada lelaki itu atau tetap memperjuangkannya dan membuat segalanya menjadi semakin buruk.

"Appa"

Jackson yang ada dipangkuannya menyadarkannya, ia melirik ponselnya sejenak yang masih terhubung dengan eomma-nya. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar, ia tersenyum kecil mendengar suara eomma-nya yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ne eomma, aku disini hehe"

"..."

"Eomma~ Jangan bahas dia"

"..."

Tanpa eomma Byun ketahui, Baekhyun sedikit mengukir senyumnya barusan. Ketika eomma-nya mengatakan pamannya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia tak bisa membayangkan keadaan yang sebenarnya, bagaimana lelaki itu terlihat sekarang apa makin tampan atau bagaimana ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanya kalau pamannya menjadi sangat kurus dan sangat sulit makan, begitulah yang sering eomma-nya katakan.

"Aku...kurasa tidak akan kembali ke Korea"

"..."

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah disini atau meminta Kakek mengirimku ke Belgia"

"..."

"E-eomma, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak mau m-membicarakannya. Lagipula nanti dia pasti bisa menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dari...aku"

"..."

"C-chanyeol?"

"..."

Tanpa memperdulikan lagi ponselnya mata Baekhyun membulat, matanya memanas hingga akhirnya air matanya mengalir keluar. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana suara Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh pancang lebar. Suara berat yang terdengar lirih disetiap kata-katanya, Baekhyun tidak sanggup mendengarnya. Apalagi setiap kata yang terlontar dari lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa bersalah karena tidak memberikan kabar sedikitpun pada lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mematikan teleponnya, tangisannya makin histeris dan rasa rindunya kepada Chanyeol pun muncul dengan tiba-tiba, membuat aliran air mata dipipinya menjadi makin deras hingga membasahi wajahnya sendiri.

"Demi tuhan Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"hiks Cath. J-jackson hiks mengompoliku hiks. Jakson jahat hiks"

Cathrine yang mendengar Baekhyun menangis seperti itu langsung mengangkat Jackson dari tubuh Baekhyun. Memeluk anaknya yang juga menatap bingung Baekhyun dengan matanya. Wanita itu tahu benar kalau Baekhyun berbohong, buktinya saat ia memeriksa Jackson, anak itu tidak mengompol. Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun, menarik lelaki itu kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkannya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Jackson yang melihat Baekhyun menangis terlihat menekuk wajahnya sebelum ia ikut menangis didalam dekapan Cathrine. Kepala Cathrine terasa pening seketika, ia baru saja berniat menenangkan Baekhyun ketika jagoan kecilnya malah ikut menangis seperti Baekhyun.

"Baek, ceritalah"

"Hiks, J-jackson jahat cath"

Cathrine mulai mengerti sekarang, Baekhyun tidak pernah menangis seperti ini kecuali ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan dari kesimpulan yang Cathrine ambil, ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi melihat ponsel Baekhyun yang layarnya masih menyala, membuat cathrine berpikir kalau Baekhyun baru saja menghubungi seseorang.

"B-baekkie appa"

"K-kau jahat Jack hiks"

Jackson memang belum lancar berbicara, hanya beberapa kata dalam bahasa korea dan prancis yang ia ketahui tidak banyak. Sesekali Baekhyun memang mengajarinya bahasa Korea agar suatu saat kalau ia mengajak Jackson bermain kerumahnya anak itu tidak akan kebingungan.

"Jack, sepertinya Baekkie appa sangat sedih. Kecup pipinya sayang"

Cathrine meminta dan Jackson menganggukinya, tubuh kecil anak itu maju mendekat dan langsung mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan bibir tipis Jackson menempel dipipinya mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum kecil sebelum ia menghapus air matanya.

Jackson yang tadinya berada didalam dekapan Cathrine kini kembali berpindah kedalam pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluknya erat yang mana dibalas dengan senang hati oleh anak yang usianya sudah menginjak satu tahu tiga bulan itu.

"Appa~"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

"..."

"BEKHYUN!"

"..."

"Sepertinya dia melamun. BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"..."

"Apa yang membuatmu melamun? Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Kau tahu? Chanyeol... dia menjadi sangat kurus dan susah makan, walaupun ia terlihat baik-baik saja ia sering sekali salah menyebutkan nama orang menjadi namamu"

"..."

Baekhyun terdiam lagi untuk sesaat, membuat eomma Byun agak sedikit menyesal telah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Ya, Baekhyun pernah mengatakan padanya kalau anaknya yang manis itu ingin melupakan Chanyeol, melupakan dalam artian perasaannya.

Eomma Byun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitahukan alasannya dan setiap kali ia hendak bertanya anak itu malah mengancam tidak akan menghubunginya lagi kalau ia membahas Chanyeol.

"Ohiya sayang, berhubung ujianmu sudah selesai. Tidak berniat pulang dan mengunjungi eomma?"

"..."

"Baekkie~ Memangnya kau tidak ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu?"

"..."

"Baek, itu jauh sekali sayang. Eomma akan semakin sulit menghubungimu. Apa kau tidak ingin tinggal bersama dengan eomma dan kakek lagi? Eomma kesepian sayang, kakek dan Chanyeol pun sangat merindukanmu. Bukannya kau ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol? Eomma akan merestui kalian Baek, pulang ne?"

"..."

Eomma Byun hampir saja menangis kalau Chanyeol tidak merebut ponselnya secara tiba-tiba. Baru saja ia hendak memaki adik lelakinya kalau saja ia tidak melihat mata anak itu memerah menahan air matanya. Ya, ia sering mendapati mata Chanyeol memerah menahan tangisnya ketika ada seseorang diantara dirinya atau ayahnya membahas Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa iri tentu saja, ayah dan Noona-nya selalu dihubungi oleh Baekhyun, berbeda dengan dirinya yang bahkan tidak pernah mendengar suara Baekhyun sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Baekhyun? Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu? Aku mencintaimu, tidak mungkin aku menemukan orang lain yang dapat menggantikan dirimu. Pulanglah sayang, kembalilah kesini, aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"

Chanyeol bersumpah kalau ia dapat mendengar isakan Baekhyun barusan.

"Baek, apa kau marah padaku? Kau tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali setahun ini. Apa kau tahu betapa tersiksanya diriku? Kakek berkali-kali memarahiku karena membuat para klien kecewa, aku memikirkanmu terus-terusan Baek, kembalilah kumohon. Aku sangan men-"

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Chanyeol tak dapat membendung air matanya sekarang, matanya sudah benar-benar memerah dan ia pun melemparkan ponsel Noona-nya ke sofa besar disana. Ia duduk dan segera menutupi wajah memalukannya dari Noona-nya. Minkyung yang melihat adiknya nampak menyedihkan merasa sakit hatinya, ia pun duduk disamping anak itu dan memeluknya erat. Membisikkan kata-kata yang setidaknya bisa membuat adik kesayangannya itu merasa sedikit tenang.

"Dia akan kembali Yeol"

"Kapan dia akan kembali Noona? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dia melakukan ini padaku"

"Yeol, Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin menyulitkanmu"

"Dengan lari dan tidak memberiku kabar seperti ini? Yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang menyulitkanku."

"Dia hanya takut, dia takut kau berada dalam masalah kalau dia ada disisimu"

"Katakan padanya, masalahku menumpuk kalau ia tidak ada disisiku! Rasanya lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, bangkit dari duduknya dan segera meninggalkan Noona-nya. Ia membanting pintu utama kediaman ayahnya, mengabaikan panggilan ayahnya yang kebetulan lewat ketika ia hendak meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

.

.

.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan. Kau ikut Baek?"

"Tidak"

Baekhyun tengah bergelung dibalik selimutnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Cathrine masuk kedalam kamarnya. Wanita itu sudah rapi dengan menggunakan mini dress berwarna kuning, ia nampak manis untuk seorang ibu muda yang anaknya sudah berusia satu tahun.

"Ayolah~ Robert bilang dia tidak akan mau keluar meninggalkanmu sendirian disini"

"Tidak Cath, katakan padanya aku butuh ketenangan!"

"Cepat bangun atau aku akan mengirim pesan kepada eomma-mu untuk mengirim Chanyeol kesini"

"Tidak!"

Oh baiklah, ini masih menjadi cara ampuh untuk membuat Byun Baekhyun menuruti perkataannya. Cathrine tersenyum sangat lebar dan segera meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah ia meminta lelaki manis itu untuk segera bergegas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya yang menumpuk dimeja kerja. Kepalanya ia topang dengan tangannya sendiri, wajahnya nampak frustasi dan menyeramkan. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar hari ini.

Eomma Byun tidak bohong saat mengatakan Chanyeol menjadi kurus karena susah makan. Hari ini saja ia belum makan sama sekali, jangankan makan untuk minum pun ia sangat segan. Makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya tidak berasa sama sekali, hanya membuatnya mual dan akhirnya pun memutuskan untuk tidak memakan apapun karena memang mood-nya juga sangat jelek.

Sudah beberapa jam ini ia hanya diam diruangannya, mengabaikan panggilan diponselnya dan juga jadwal-jadwal meetingnya. Ia meminta pada Sehun untuk menggantikannya dibeberapa pertemuan hari ini, setidaknya anak itu bisa menggantikannya sampai ia merasa lebih baik dan bisa mengikuti meeting dengan penuh konsentrasi.

"CHANYEOL!"

Didepan sana, ayahnya tengah berdiri dengan wajah yang mengeras. Chanyeol sudah biasa dengan hal ini setahun belakangan, ayahnya yang dengan tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu ruangannya dan langsung menampar ataupun memukuli sambil menceramahinya. Chanyeol tak peduli dan membiarkan orang tua itu membuatnya babak belur.

"APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HARI INI?"

"Hanya memikirkan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menjawabnya sambil tersenyum, memandangi sebuah bingkai kecil diatas mejanya yang mana terdapat fotonya dan juga Baekhyun ketika anak itu masih sekolah disini. Ia ingat betul kapan foto itu diambil, hari dimana ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia mencintai keponakannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN BODOH, LAKUKAN PEKERJAANMU! MASIH BANYAK HAL BERGUNA YANG BISA KAU PIKIRKAN DARIPADA TERUS-TERUSAN MEMIKIRKAN CUCUKU!"

"Tidak ada hal lain"

Ia masih tersenyum dan meraba wajah Baekhyun yang ada difoto itu, matanya kembali memanas dan ia tertawa ketika membayangkan Baekhyun berlari masuk kedalam ruangannya dan langsung memeluknya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar nyata. Dengan sebuah kaos tipis bergambar Doraemon dan juga skinny Jeans yang ia kenakan membuat anak itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

PLAK

Rasanya tidak sakit, Chanyeol hanya tertawa meremehkan dan segera berdiri menyamai tinggi ayahnya. Matanya terpejam sejenak dan ia alihkan pandangannya menatap kearah lain. Matanya masih memerah dengan genangan air mata dipelupuknya.

"LUPAKAN BAEKHYUN! PIKIRKAN KESEHATANMU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Lupakan? Maksud ayah... ayah memintaku untuk bunuh diri?"

Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, matanya membulat dengan tawanya yang terdengar makin memilukan.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Baekhyun itu... aku sangat mencintainya ayah. Sulit untuk melupakannya, aku sudah mencobanya ribuan kali. Dia selalu datang disetiap malamku, menangis dan memaksaku untuk mencintainya, mengikatku dengan dirinya hingga akhirnya pun aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Dia...adalah hidupku"

"BERPIKIR CHANYEOL! BERPIKIR! TAK ADA GUNANYA MENANGISI BAEKHYUN! PIKIRKAN MASA DEPANMU! JANGAN BODOH, BAEKHYUN HANYA ANAK-ANAK!"

"Anak-anak. Ya, ayah benar. Baekhyun hanya anak-anak"

Ayahnya diam, tak menjawab dan menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Sedikit tak tega melihat Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa dengan pandangan kosong didepannya. Ia tak menyangka hanya karena Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol selama setahun lebih bisa membuat anaknya menjadi depresi seperti ini.

"Anak-anak memang selalu membuatku gila ayah. Baekhyun juga membuatku gila, aku mencintainya."

"..."

"Anak itu. Sejak anak itu dilahirkan pun aku sudah menyukainya, katakan saja aku ini gila. Toh pada kenyataannya pun sekarang ini aku benar-benar gila. Baekhyun membuatku gila"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa, menatap ayahnya dengan wajah menyedihkan dan juga tawanya yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Tuan Park masih terdiam, hatinya terasa sakit melihat kandungnya sendiri menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menunggu Baekhyun, bersabar dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya anak itu datang kembali padaku. Kemarin...Kami menghabiskan waktu singkat kami bersama, tertawa, bersenang-senang, hingga... melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kami lakukan."

"..."

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi, ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau saja waktu itu ayah tidak memaksaku menikah dengan Sandara. Semua gara-gara ayah memaksaku menikah, kalau saja ayah tidak memaksaku... Baekhyun tidak akan marah padaku, ia tidak akan mengabaikanku, dia tidak memberi kabar padaku ayah, dia mengabaikanku, selalu mematikan ponselnya dan mengganti nomernya ketika aku menghubunginya. Itu sangat menyakitkan ayah, aku tidak sanggup lagi. Tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup kalau alasanku untuk hidup saja mengabaikanku."

"JAGA BICARAMU!"

"Aku... mencintai Baekhyun. Sangat!"

Bersamaan dengan itu air matanya mengalir dengan bebas, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dengan matanya yang memerah pula. Ayahnya yang benar-benar sudah tidak tega segera menarik Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan anak itu menangis dibahunya.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun ayah, sangat sangat mencintainya hiks"

"..."

.

.

.

"Tolong jaga jackson sebentar Baek, aku akan membelikan kalian Ice Cream"

"Aku ikut!"

"Baiklah sayang, kau ingin ikut juga Bee?"

"Tidak, aku disini saja bersama Jackie"

Pasangan serasi itu pun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan juga Jackson setelahnya, memasuki toko ice cream disebrang sana dengan senyum keduanya yang merekah. Dari sebrang sini Baekhyun dapat melihat Cathrine yang melambaikan tangan padanya, ia hanya tersenyum dan balas melambai pada gadis itu.

"Perasaanku tidak enak"

Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berkumpul dikepalanya. Ia pun memilih untuk melirik Jackson yang ada didalam kereta dorong, memperhatikan bagaimana anak yang Baekhyun bilang memiliki mata yang hampir mirip dengan Chanyeol itu tengah bermain dengan mainan karetnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi merindukan Eommanya, Kakeknya, dan Chan- intinya ia merindukan Korea. Sebenarnya pun ia tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan pada eomma-nya kalau ia ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di Paris, apalagi Belgia. Ia tidak terlalu gila untuk meninggalkan keluarganya lama-lama.

Ia sering merasakan rindu pada Korea, tapi entahlah kenapa hari ini rasanya ia benar-benar merindukan Korea lebih dari biasanya. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya, tapi demi apapun kepalanya selalu teringat keluarganya.

"Hanya perasaan saja"

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas Cathrine dan juga Robert yang bergandengan tangan baru saja keluar dari toko ice cream yang terbilang ramai itu. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat berbeda dimata Baekhyun, entah apa yang membuat keduanya berbeda hanya saja Cathrine terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, Robert pun menjadi lebih tampan dari biasanya, apalagi senyum keduanya nampak merekah dengan sangat indah. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau hanya balas tersenyum dengan manis kearah keduanya.

"Kau belikan aku yang Strawberry?"

Baekhyun memekik kencang dari sebrang jalan ketika Robert mengangkat plastik putih ditangannya.

"Aku selalu mengingat seleramu Baekhyun!"

"Baekkie, apa Jackson baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, Cath dia terlihat sangat baik-baik saja!"

"Maaf membuatmu repot. Kami percayakan dia padamu! Jaga baik-baik!"

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku akan menjaganya baik-baik! Cepatlah menyebrang! Aku tidak suka orang-orang memperhatikan kita! Kalian berdua har- Tidak mungkin"

Mata Baekhyun membulat, mainan Jackson yang ada ditangannya sudah jatuh entah kemana. Didepan saja, kedua sahabat baiknya yang ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri sudah terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah yang sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Truck besar yang menabrak keduanya pun sudah menghilang entah kemana dan digantikan oleh pejalan kaki yang merasa terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

Orang-orang disana sudah berkumpul dan Baekhyun masih terdiam tanpa berkedip, mengabaikan tangisan Jackson yang terdengar sangat nyaring dan memekakan.

Ia ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa, ingin berbicara juga tidak bisa, berkedip pun terasa sangat sulit, seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh hingga ia pun tumbang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Aku akan cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan"

"Hyung?"

"Gantikan aku untuk pertemuan dengan Mr. Jung besok pagi"

"T-tapi ak-"

"Aku percaya padamu Sehun"

Setelah menepuk bahu Sehun ia tersenyum, melangkah keluar dari perusahaan dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Ia kembali melamun didalam mobilnya, tak memperdulikan berisiknya klakson dari pengendara lain dan umpatan-umpatan yang dilontarkan padanya ketika mobilnya berhenti dilampu merah.

Niat awalnya ia ingin pulang dan mandi air hangat, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu ia bisa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang setelah menangis tadi. Tapi dengan bodohnya ia malah membanting setir dan berbelok menuju sebuah Club malam yang memang satu arah dengan rumahnya.

Suasana didalam sana terlihat tak begitu ramai. Ayolah ini masih pukul 6 sore, setidaknya butuh beberapa jam lagi hingga Club itu benar-benar menjadi Club malam. Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan didekat minibar, mengatakan dengan singkat kepada bartender yang mungkin sedang merapikan tempat kerjanya untuk memberikan ia minuman.

Kepalanya terasa pening setelah menenggak beberapa gelas alkohol , matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia malah tertawa aneh tanpa ada sebabnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya, kembali mengingat Baekhyun hingga tak sadar air matanya kembali menggenang dan membasahi lengan jas kerjanya.

"A-anda menangis tuan?"

"Baekhyun-ah~ pulanglah sayang"

Bartender itu nampak menyergit bingung sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol sibuk meracau tak jelas, ia sudah terlalu sering menemui orang frustasi yang akhirnya malah memilih untuk meluapkan segalanya dengan alkohol.

Setelah menghabiskan hampir 2 botol alkohol Chanyeol meninggalkan Club itu, mengabaikan panggilan si bartender yang suaranya terdengan seperti ia tengah mengkhawatirkannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar mabuk berat, beberapa kali ia salah jalan dan menabrak orang disana. Ia tidak meminta maaf, hanya tersenyum dan sekedar mengatakan 'Apa kau Baekhyun?' membuat orang yang ia tabrak menatapnya bingung dan juga masa bodo.

"Baekhyunnie, untuk apa kau menyusulku? Ayo aku antar pulang"

Oke, ini sudah keterlaluan. Bodohnya Chanyeol berbicara kepada mobilnya dengan matanya yang sedikit terpejam. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk didalamnya. Memijat keningnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memilih menyalakan mesinnya.

"Baekkie, kau sangat menggemaskan dengan pakaian itu"

Chanyeol kembali berbicara, menoleh pada kursi penumpang disisinya seolah-olah Baekhyun ada disana dan tengah mengenakan kaos kebesaran bergambar kelinci.

"Sekarang. Ayo. Aku. Antar. Kau. Pulang! Yeay!"

Dan tanpa perasaan pun Chanyeol sudah tancap gas untuk membelah jalanan malam itu.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie~ Buka pintunya sayang"

Dengan brutal Chanyeol memukul pintu kediaman ayahnya, meracau tak jelas sambil menempelkan tubuhnya pada pintu besar itu. Ia dapat mendengar derap langkah yang makin mendekat dari pintu itu, senyumnya merekah dan ketika pintunya terbuka pun ia langsung menerjang orang itu, memeluknya erat sambil sesekali mengecupi pucuk kepalanya.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CHANYEOL?"

"Baekhyunnie tidak merindukan paman eum?"

Minkyung yang tak bisa bergerak karena pelukan Chanyeol itu membulatkan matanya, apa-apaan dengan anak itu? Apa Chanyeol baru saja mengira dirinya adalah Baekhyun.

"Yeol, aku bukan Baekhyun! Aku Noona-mu!"

"Bohong, Paman merindukanmu Baekkie~"

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Dengan sekuat tenaganya Minkyung mendorong Chanyeol, menatap lelaki itu tajam sebelum akhirnya ia memukuli adiknya dan membuat anak itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"SADARLAH CHANYEOL!"

"A-aduh"

"Kau butuh istirahat panjang Yeol"

"Dimana Baekkie? Baekkie? Kau dimana sayang? Apa dia sudah pergi?"

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menunjukan wajah kebingungannya, tangannya melepaskan tangan Minkyung yang memegangi tangannya bermaksud untuk mengajaknya masuk kerumah.

Melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sangat berantakan membuatnya merasa iba pada lelaki itu, kalau saja ia bisa membantu pasti apapun akan ia lakukan untuk adiknya, membawa Baekhyun pulang? Oh, itu juga salah satu keinginannya kalau kalian mau tahu. Tapi, Baekhyun sendiri bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat.

"Yeol, masuk cepat! Kau harus istirahat!"

"Tidak Noona, aku mau pulang saja! Sepertinya Baekhyunnie sudah menungguku dirumah hehe"

"Yeol!"

"Sampai jumpa Noona"

Sebelum sempat Minkyung menahan adiknya, lelaki tampan yang tingginya bak para model itu sudah melesat pergi kembali dengan mobilnya. Minkyung yang merasa khawatir dan was-was segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, mengambil sebuah jacket dan kunci mobilnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menghentikan adiknya.

.

.

.

"Kau harus menikah denganku! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menikah denganku Baekkie"

"..."

"Ah, aku juga mencintaimu sayang"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tertawa sendiri didalam mobilnya, melirik sisi kosong disampingnya seolah-olah disana Baekhyun duduk dan tengah tersenyum malu-malu.

Matanya tak fokus dalam menyetir, ia hanya sibuk menatapi kursi kosong disisinya sambil tertawa-tawa seolah ada Baekhyun yang tengah menceritakan sebuah guyonan konyol dengan wajah anak itu yang menggemaskan.

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan jalanan, tangannya sudah tidak memegang setir dan demi apapun ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursinya, masih membayangkan kalau Baekhyun ada disisinya. Katakan saja Chanyeol itu idiot, bodoh dan tidak waras, ia sesekali masih melirik sisi kosongnya bagaikan orang bodoh.

Hingga saat Cahaya menusuk yang mengganggu pemandangannya pun ia abaikan, ia masih tertawa dan kali ini benar-benar membayangkan kalau Baekhyun disisinya tengah menangkupkan tangan yang dihiasi jemari lentik itu diwajahnya.

Kejadian itu terjadi hanya dalam beberapa detik, mobilnya sudah terpental jauh dengan asap-asapnya yang mengepul. Ia terbatuk untuk beberapa kali, mencoba membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun diatasnya tengah tersenyum sangat manis. Ia membalas senyuman Baekhyun, merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi dahi anak itu sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

 **TBC**

 **Hiks..Hiks..Hiks**

 **Sumpah demi apapun, waktu ngetik ini rasanya sakit, mau nangis tapi gabisa wkwk. Gabisa ngebayangin gimana keadaan Chanyeol, kalo aku ada disana pas dia begitu pasti aku udah nangis wkwk. Tapi sayangnya aku gaada disana-_-**

 **Setelah sekian lama yaaaa, ga pernah berani bikin adegan angst-angst begini akhirnya dengan modal nekat pun ini sukses sampe TBC wkwk. Gimana, gimana? Maap kalo mengecewakan, namanya juga modal nekat wkwk.**

 **Ohiya, mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang nanyain kenapa aku lama beut apdetnya. Jadi gini... kemarin itu bener-bener gaada pencerahan buat ngelanjutin ini, udah gitu tugas sekolah bener-bener ga ngasih aku kesempatan buat mikirin nasib epep aku. Malahan niatnya ini epep mau dihapus aja. Tapi setelah liat review sama pesan-pesan kalian di Line minta ini dilanjut, akhirnya muncullah Chap 8 dan 9 secara bersamaan wkwk.**

 **Buat endingnya...endingnya udah siap sekitar 69% Jadi tungguin aja ne hehe.**

 **Makasih buat yang review kemarin, ga nyangka ternyata banyak banget yang kangen sama ini Epep haha, terharu sekali akuuuuuu~ *Ketjupreaderssatusatu* :***

 **Oke gengs, beberapa Chap lagi nich...**

 **Buat adegan M nanti dulu lah, ini lagi sedih-sedihnya. Lagian juga ChanBaek masih belum ketemu kan, masa ia mereka harus** _ **Phone S** lagian juga kan ChanBaeknya lagi marahan. So, tunggu aja ne... adegan M akan muncul sesuai alur hehe^^**_

 **Mind to review? (again )**


	10. Chapter 10

My Husband Is Park Chanyeol

ChanBaek

M

BGM = EXO - Moonlight (Soalnya ku ngetiknya sambil dengerin itu)

.

.

.

Dengan sangat tergesa Baekhyun berlari kerumahnya, saat merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang sudah ia rasakan beberapa hari terakhir ini, ia langsung berlari dari rumah Bibi Nicole. Dengan nafas lega ia bersandar dipintu, memerosotkan tubuhnya disana ketika melihat Jackson masih tertidur dengan sangat nyaman.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tadi. Jantungku hampir meledak secara tiba-tiba asal kau mau tahu. Tapi syukur kau tidak apa-apa. Selamat malam sayang!"

Baekhyun mengecup kening Jackson kilat sebelum ia berlalu untuk membasuh dirinya. Hari ini ia sangat lelah, mengurusi berkas kelulusannya ditambah dengan pekerjaan paruh waktunya.

Setelah kepergian Cathrine dan Robert seminggu yang lalu, Baekhyun benar-benar menguras habis isi dompetnya. Ia berbaik hati membiayai pemakaman sahabatnya karena keluarga mereka tidak menginginkan keduanya. Baekhyun sangat sedih waktu itu, ia bahkan menangis dihadapan orang tua Cathrine dan Robert, ia juga menawarkan mereka untuk merawat Jackson. Tapi, tidak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang ingin mengasuh anak manis itu.

"Kau bawa saja bocah itu! Aku tak membutuhkan cucu dari anak sialan itu!"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terus-terusan terngiang ditelinga Baekhyun. Baik Orang tua Cathrine maupun Robert, keduanya bahkan tidak hadir di pemakaman anaknya. Membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali rasanya mencekik para paruh baya itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cathrine dan Robert adalah orang yang paling berjasa untuk kehidupannya disini. Ia rela menghabiskan uangnya untuk mereka, orang yang ia sayangi seperti keluarganya sendiri. Dan untuk Jackie, Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang jahat. Walau Orang tua Cathrine memintanya untuk menaruh Jackson di panti asuhan saja Baekhyun tidak akan melakukannya. Baekhyun tidak setega itu untuk melepaskan anak itu, Cathrine dan Robert mempercayakan Jackson padanya, ia bersumpah ia akan menjaga anak itu dengan baik. Lagipula ia merasa masih sanggup, ia juga yakin kalau keluarganya di Korea sana pasti akan mengerti dan menerima Jackson dengan baik.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang keluarganya, sudah seminggu Baekhyun tak mengabarinya. Sejak seminggu lalu ia mengabaikan ponselnya, meletakan benda itu diatas nakas begitu saja tanpa berniat menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Dibawah guyuran shower ia tersenyum memikirkan kebodohannya yang terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga menitipkan Jackson kerumah Bibi Nicole. Ia mengabaikan keluarganya dan juga Jackson hanya karena merasa sedih, ia menyesal sungguh.

Setelah cukup dengan ritual mandinya Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, masih mendapati Jackson terlelap dengan damai. Ia rogoh ponselnya, menyalakan benda yang sudah seminggu ini terbengkalai.

Ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali, mendapati beberapa pesan singkat dari eomma-nya dan juga 47 panggilan tak terjawab. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pesan singkat itu sebelum ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"Eomma!"

Ia memekik senang ketika ia menggeser ikon hijau yang tertera disana. Senyumnya mengembang dengan lebar, ia merindukan eomma-nya sungguh. Seharusnya ia tak perlu merajuk pada ponselnya kemarin hingga ia tak perlu merasakan rindu berat pada eomma-nya.

"E-eomma menangis?"

"..."

"Kenapa? J-jangan menangis eomma!"

"..."

"Aku tidak akan pul- Apa? K-kecelakaan?"

"..."

"A-aku..."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah meringkuk disisi ranjang, memeluk lutunya sambil menangis sesegukan tanpa memperdulikan eomma-nya yang meneriakinya di telepon.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, berusaha beranggapan kalau eomma-nya baru saja berbohong. Ia bahkan sampai menangis tersedu-sedu memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol didalam tangisannya. Ia sungguh tak percaya pada eomma-nya, ia tak habis pikir pada eomma-nya, kenapa bisa wanita itu membohonginya sampai seperti itu.

"A-aku harus pulang! Ya, aku harus pulang!"

Dan setelah merasa cukup puas untuk menangis Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya kasar, melirik ponselnya yang sambungannya sudah terputus dengan eomma-nya sebelum akhirnya ia segera membuka lemari besarnya untuk segera berkemas.

.

.

.

"Dia menangis hiks"

Chanyeol yang melihat Noona-nya menangis terkejut, dengan susah payah ia berusaha bangkit dari ranjang sambil menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Ayahnya menahan anak itu, memintanya untuk berbaring saja daripada terluka lagi. Namun Chanyeol tak peduli, ia tak suka melihat Noona-nya menangis, apalagi wanita itu baru saja menghubungi Baekhyun, ia kan juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun-nya.

"Baekhyun hiks, ia menangis"

"N-noona"

"Aku ingin menyusulnya ayah! Biarkan aku menjemputnya pulang"

"Noona, maaf. Semuanya gara-gara ulahku"

"Tidak Yeol, ini bukan salahmu! Anak itu harus tahu, dia harus tahu kalau kau sedang sakit"

Tuan Park yang melihatnya menghela nafas, ia hampiri anak wanitanya dan memeluk anak itu. Minkyung kembali menangis, ia sedih mengingat bagaimana histerisnya tangis Baekhyun ditelepon tadi. Bisakah ia menjemput anak itu sekarang?

Bukannya ia tak ingin menjaga adiknya yang masih dirumah sakit itu, tapi lihatlah, bahkan Chanyeol sudah tidak kenapa-kenapa. Anak itu bahkan sudah bisa duduk dan berbicara banyak, walau masih ada perban membalut kepalanya.

Ia hanya ingin menemui anaknya, naluri seorang ibu. Ia merindukan Baekhyun, setelah semua musibah yang membuat adiknya seperti orang gila, Minkyung tak sanggup lagi. Ia harus bisa membawa Baekhyun pulang, ia menyangi kedua orang itu. Ia tak bisa melihat salah satu dari keduanya menangis lagi.

"Aku akan menjemput Baekhyun! Bagaimanapun caranya!"

.

.

.

Dengan sangat tergesa Baekhyun berlari memasuki bandara dengan Jackson digendongannya. Kopernya sudah masuk bagasi pesawat terlebih dahulu tadi. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan menemui keluarganya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia merindukan eomma-nya, kakeknya, dan juga Chanyeol tentunya. Ia merasa bersalah pada lelaki itu, sangat sangat bersalah. Ia ingin memeluk lelaki itu, membisikan jutaan kata maaf yang akan keluar dari mulutnya dengan tulus.

"Appa~"

"Kau akan ikut aku pulang. Bersabarlah dan jangan menangis oke"

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Jackson, menunjukan senyum termanisnya pada bayi tampan yang kini akan ia jaga seperti anaknya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menaiki pesawat besar itu.

Didalam sana ia hanya diam, tak banyak berbicara atau melihat-lihat. Jackson sudah kembali tertidur dengan nyaman dipelukannya, matanya menerawang jauh. Ia tak percaya dengan kehidupannya saat ini, kenapa cobaan yang ia alami sangatlah berat? Sebegitu tega kah tuhan padanya?

Baekhyun ingin menangis sungguh, kalau tetus-terusan seperti ini jujur ia tidak sanggup. Ia hanya anak kecil, ia masih sangat muda untuk menerima cobaan seberat itu. Membuatnya ingin menyerah saja dengan kebidupannya kalau ia bisa.

.

.

.

"B-baekhyun akan pulang hari ini! ia ikut penerbangan pagi buta tadi"

Kedua lelaki yang ada diruang rawat itu membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika Minkyung secara tiba-tiba memekik keras dari atas sofa.

Tuan Park terkejut tentunya, tapi Chanyeol jauh lebih terkejut dari ayahnya. Setelah sempat merintih sakit karena ia bangun dari ranjangnya dengan terpaksa, matanya membulat lebar dengan perasaan senang membuncah didadanya.

"S-sungguh?"

"Hn, dia sampai sore nanti. Aku akan menjemputnya~"

"Aku ikut!"

"TI-DAK!"

"Aku tidak mau tau, aku akan ikut dan berdiri paling depan untuk menyambutnya!"

"Tidak! Dia anakku! Aku yang harus menyambutnya!"

"Dia calon istriku! Aku akan berdiri paling depan walaupun aku harus memaki kursi roda taupun tongkat!"

Mata Minkyung membulat, tak berbeda jauh dengan Tuan Park yang mendengar dengan jelas pekikan Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan masalah kursi roda atau tongkat. Tapi, bisa-bisanya dengan lantang lelaki itu mengecap Baekhyun adalah calon istrinya.

"Cih, terserah kau saja!"

"Ya memang, aku tak mau tahu aku harus ikut menjemput Baekkie!"

"Sudah sudah! Kita semua akan menjemput Cucuku bersama, tak ada protes lagi karena aku pusing mendengar kalian berdebat"

"Noona duluan yang me-"

"Diam atau tak ada satupun dari kalian yang boleh menemui Baekhyun!"

Keduanya menutup mulut, Chanyeol kembali berbaring lagi diatas ranjangnya dengan perlahan. Menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar berbaring dengan nyaman diatas sana.

Matanya terpejam lagi dengan senyum kecil yang kini mengembang, ia senang tentu saja. Setelah menahan rindu setahun lebih akhirnya rasa rindu itu pun bisa terbayarkan dalam beberpa jam nanti.

Lega rasanya mendengar kabar kepulangan orang yang sangat ia rindukan, setelah menjalani hari-hari yang berat hingga merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk hidup akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum. Jantungnya berbedar tak karuan dan ia sangat senang akan hal itu.

"Bangunkan aku kalau kalian sudah ingin berangkat ke bandara! Aku akan tidur sebentar! Jangan berani-beraninya meninggalkanku!"

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol terlelap dengan damai, menemukan Baekhyun tengah tersenyum dengan sangat manis didalam mimpinya. Bahkan didalam mimpi pun Baekhyun masih bisa membuat jantung Chanyeol terasa ingin meledak.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan saja!"

Dengan bantuan Noona dan juga Ayahnya akhirnya Chanyeol bisa duduk diatas kursi rodanya dengan nyaman. Sebenarnya ia bisa berjalan, namun ia lebih memilih duduk dikursi roda karena ia tak perlu repot-repot merasa pegal karena menopang dirinya dengan tongkat. Dan lagipula, ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Baekhyun, ia ingin melihat bagaimana wajah khawatir si manis Byun saat mengetahui keadaannya seperti ini. Katakan saja Chanyeol jahat, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Ia hanya penasaran.

"Aku tak sabar!"

"Diamlah Yeol!"

Dengan perlahan seorang suster dari rumah sakit mendorong kursi roda Chanyeol memasuki bandara. Kenapa suster itu? Karena dokter yang menangani Chanyeol tadi memaksa kalau Chanyeol tidak boleh keluar tanpa dampingan dari pihak rumah sakit. Takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan katanya.

"Mana? Aku tidak melihat Baekkie!"

"Ck, bersabarlah!"

"A-aduhh kepalaku! Appa jahat sekali padaku!"

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara!"

Chanyeol merajuk, ia cibir ayahnya tanpa suara hingga suster dbelakangnya yang mengetahui ia sedang mencibir hanya menahan tawa. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, memperhatikan banyak orang berlalu lalang disekeliling mereka. Posisinya yang duduk terasa sangat menyulitkan karena ia tidak bisa bebas memandang kesegala arah. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal menggunakan kursi roda ini.

"Byun Baekhyunnie! Anak Eomma!"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar teriakan Noona-nya, ingin sekali rasanya memukuli wanita berisik yang sialnya adalah Noona-nya, ia lihat ayahnya tengah tersenyum dengan hangat, ia kembali perhatikan Noona-nya pun sama, wanita itu tengah melambai dengan penuh semangat. Menyapa seaeorang diujung sana yang tengah kesusahan membawa kopernya.

Chanyeol menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Noonanya, dan BOOM. Baekhyun langsung mematung ditempatnya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol sempat bingung kenapa anak itu berhenti berjalan, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum dalam hati, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut melihatnya.

Baekhyun bergetar, Chanyeol dapat melihatnya dengan jelas walau banyak orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Chanyeol pun tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun walau pada kenyataannya ia sangat ingin berlari dan menghujani sepupunya itu dengan ciuman. Tapi mungkin nanti setelah anak itu tidak membatu ditempatnya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Noona-nya kembali berteriak, menyadarkan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun dari pikirannya masing-masing. Baekhyun menoleh kepada Eomma-nya dan kembali berjalan menghampiri keluarganya. Matanya tak terlepas barang sedikitpun dari Chanyeol ketika ia berjalan, Jackson yang mulai tak nyaman dipelukannya pun ia abaikan dan tetap menatap lurus kearah mata Pamannya.

Matanya memanas, melihat orang yang ia cintai hanya duduk dikursi roda tanpa berniat menghampiri dan memeluknya erat. Bahkan senyum pun tak Chanyeol berikan untuknya, apa lelaki itu marah padanya? Baekhyun tak mau itu terjadi sungguh.

Benar yang dikatakan eomma-nya selama ini. Chanyeol terlihat kurus dengan kantung hitam dibawah matanya, pandangan matanya terlihat kosong tidak seperti Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal.

Tanpa sadar ia menghapus air matanya, mengabaikan sambutan ceria dari Eomma dan juga Kakeknya yang sudah mengoceh panjang lebar. Ia hanya diam dihadapan Chanyeol, tepat didepan kursi roda pamannya

Ia serahkan Jackson pada Eomma-nya yang langsung diterima wanita itu dengan bingung. Belum sempat mendengar protes dari Eomma-nya, Baekhyun sudah menubruk Chanyeol, memeluk lelaki itu erat dengan air mata mengalir bebas.

"Maafkan aku! Maaf membuatmu seperti ini hiks. Maafkan aku paman. Aku hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku hiks. Aku minta maaf, aku tak seharusnya mengabaikanmu kemarin, hiks maafkan aku!"

Chanyeol terkejut dan akhirnya tersenyum, ia hanya diam dan tak membalas pelukan anak itu. Eomma Byun sudah sibuk dengan Jackson yang tiba-tiba saja menangis didalam gendongannya. Berbeda dengan tuan Park yang hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusak kepala anak dan cucunya secara bergantian.

Mendengar sang Kakek menyerukan namanya, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukan bagaimana wajah merah berlelehan air mata tepat didepan wajah pamannya.

"Kakek~"

Pelukan hangat itu pun terjadi, Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya didada tuan Park dan kembali menangis. Tuan Park yang mendapati cucu-nya menangis hanya menepuk punggung anak itu beberapa kali sambil berusaha menenangkan cucu-nya.

Baekhyun pun beralih pada Eomma-nya, ia kecup pipi Jackson yang masih menangis dipelukan eomma-nya hingga anak itu terdiam. Eomma Byun yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut, ia sudah susah payah membuat bayi digendongannya diam dan hanya dengan kecupan singkat dari Baekhyun anak itu langsung terdiam.

"Anak siapa ini Baekkie?"

"Namanya Jackson Eomma!"

"Aku bertanya anak si-"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan langsung mencium pipi Eomma-nya, mengusap-usap pipi Jackson dengan senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya. Saat Chanyeol melihatnya ia langsung berpikiran negatif, mengira Jackson adalah hasil hubungan Baekhyun-nya dengan orang lain selama anak itu berada di luar negeri. Tapi pikiran itu melayang pergibjauh ketika Baekhyun kembali menjelaskan.

"Dia anak temanku, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi anakku!"

"Bagaimana bis-"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti"

Setelah meyakinkan eomma-nya bahwa ia akan menjelaskan perihal Jackson nanti ia kembali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia bersimpuh didepan lelaki itu, ia genggam tangan Chanyeol, tersenyum seadanya dan kembali memeluk lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku paman"

Ia melepaskan peluknnya, matanya kembali memerah dengan tumpukan air mata disudut-sudutnya. Dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik ketika matanya berkedip, cairan bening itu kembali mengalir. Membuat Chanyeol tak tega melihatnya, namun ia ingin sekali mengerjai anak itu.

"Mungkin k-kalau waktu itu aku tidak mengabaikanmu kau tidak akan seperti ini. I-ini salahku hiks, kau boleh marah padaku paman. A-aku...kau boleh hiks menghukumku hiks. Aku sungguh tak tahu kalau perbuatanku akan berdampak seperti ini. Maafkan aku~"

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dilutut Chanyeol, mulai kembali sesegukan hingga membuat Kakek Park dan juga Eomma Byun menatap iba pada pria manis itu. Chanyeol menoleh ketika Minkyung menyentuh bahunya, ia lihat mata wanita itu melotot tajam dengan bibirnya yang bergumam 'katakan sesuatu pada anakku!'pada Chanyeol yang hanya diangguki oleh pria tampan itu.

"A-aku... Hiks Maafkan Baekkie~ Baekkie berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan pa-"

"T-tunggu! S-sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Seseorang, tolong pukul kepala Chanyeol!

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu terkejut, matanya membulat dan dengan perasaan sedikit sakit ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dalam-dalam mata kecoklatan Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"E-eomma? K-kakek? K-kenapa...k-kenapa bisa sep- hiks Maafkan aku~"

Kembalilah Baekhyun menangis dalam kehebohan, ia tutupi wajah menangisnya dengan telapak tangan, air matanya sudah meleleh bahkan melalu sela-sela jemari indahnya.

Didepan sana Chanyeol menyeringai menang, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang ditunjukan oleh Noona dan juga Ayahnya. Ia puas membuat Baekhyun menangis hingga tersedak seperti itu. Hitung-hitung balas dendam setelah anak itu membuatnya seperti mayat hidup belakangan ini.

"K-kau tidak mengenalku hiks?"

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, kembali mendekatkan diri denang Chanyeol yang hanya dihadiahi gelengan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa hatinya baru saja dihujami ribuah anak panah, ia tak pernah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Pamannya melupakan dirinya? Sungguh, Baekhyun tak bisa mempercayai ini semua.

"Jangan mnbohongiku Paman~ Aku sudah lelah menangis dan memikirkanmu. Aku lelah, aku tak bisa hidup dengan nyaman karenamu, aku...sudah cukup menderita menjalani setahun ini tanpamu. Apa lagi sekarang? Jangan begini hiks"

"..."

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat? Paman~ Kau bilang kau menyayangiku! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini hiks. Kenapa kau seperti ini? Jangan lupakan aku hiks, kau pasti mengingatku! Ayo ingat-ingat lagi hiks! Kumohon~"

"..."

"Aku. Aku sudah cukup terkejut mendengar kau kecelakaan. Dan sekarang? Jangan membuatku ingin mengakhiri hidupku hanya karena kau tidak mengenalku paman! Kau bilang ingin menikahiku dan menghabiskan hidup bersamaku! Hiks, tapi... Aku bahkan sudah jauh-jauh dari Paris dan kau... Kumohon~ Ingat-ingat Paman~"

"A-aku...tidak...ingat"

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, ia sudah lelah menangis. Tenggorokannya sakit karena sesegukan. Wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan. Ia pun kini hanya berjongkok sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Ia menangis lagi, Eomma dan Kakeknya baru saja hendak menenangkan anak itu kalau saja Chanyeol tidak memohon kepada keduanya untuk membiarkan anak itu menangis.

TBC

Annyeong~

Aku tahu ini udah jauh banget dari kata terlambat wkwk Miian~ Aku baru bisa update sekarang nih hehe.. Ini juga gara liburan abis UN wkwk.

Oke, sedih-sedihnya cuma sampe sini yaaa~ Chap depan kita mulai yang Fluffy Fluffy lagi~ yang mau ChanBaek loveydovey sambil naena jangan lupa review wkwk

Next Chap bakalan ASAP kalau review-nya memuaskan^^ udah siap publish loooh sampe End wkwk.

Makasih buat yang udah review di Chap sebelumnya, maaf lagi nih belum bisa balesin... Aku susah kalo harus ngetik di HP, ini aja aku publish sama ngetik FF lainnya di HP. Pegel banget sumpah, mohon doa-nya ya semoga leppy-ku sayang cepet selesai sevice wkwk.

Plisplisplisplis Review~


	11. Chapter 11

My Husband Is Park Chanyeol

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

"M-maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk mengganggu. D-doker Ahn baru saja meneleponku dan meminta membawa Tuan Park Chanyeol untuk segera kembali kerumah sakit. Dia harus menjalani pemeriksaan pada punggungnya"

Semua yang ada disana menatap penuh perhatian pada suster Choi termasuk Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hanya sibuk mentertawakan Baekhyun didalam hatinya.

"Arin sayang, bisakah kau katakan pada Dokter Ahn untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama? Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami selesaikan."

Siapa yang tak akan meleleh jika diberikan senyum semenawan itu? Termasuk suster Choi, ah panggil saja Arin. Gadis itu tengah merona malu-malu karena dipanggil sayang oleh pasien tampannya. Ia mengangguk setelahnya, kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Dokter Ahn lagi.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol berniat menontoni Baekhyun yang masih menangis. Namun, ketika niatnya bahkan belum tercapai, ia malah mendapati anak itu menatapnya tajam dengan bibir dipoutkan.

"K-kau hiks memanggil suster i-itu sayang! Tapi kenapa paman lupa padaku~"

"Ah, aku sudah lama mengenal Arin, dia termasuk dalam team dokter pribadi keluarga ka-"

"AKU SUDAH TAU!"

Baekhyun menjerit, wajahnya memerah dan tatapan penuh kebencian ia lontarkan kembali pada si tinggi yang kini menahan tawanya mati-matian.

Baekhyun nampak sangat menggemaskan, dengan nafas tak beraturan karena kesal dan juga wajah kekanakan miliknya yang sangat Chanyeol rindukan.

"Aku mengenalmu jauh lebih lama darinya! Kenapa? Katakan padaku kenapa? Bagaimana bisa paman melupakanku?"

"..."

"Aku tak percaya paman bisa melakukan ini padaku! Kupikir paman benar-benar mencintaiku, tap-"

"Baekhyun! Berhenti merajuk, sekarang kita kembali ke rumah sakit. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

Baekhyun menatap Kakeknya dengan kesal, apa-apaan dengan memotong ucapannya seperti itu? Tak tahukah kakek Park kalau kini Baekhyun tengah mati-matian menahan rasa sakitnya?

"Baekkie, ayo. Biarkan Chanyeol naik mobil bersama Arin"

"T-tapi eomma ak-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eomma tersayang sudah mendorongnya. Jackson yang masih dalam gendongan Eomma-nya sudah tertidur pulas dengan wajah menggemaskan.

Setelah menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi dan kening Jackson Baekhyun berjalab dengan kesal, mengabaikan tatapan geli dan juga tawa Park Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"Anda seharusnya tidak melakukan itu tuan"

"Eh, biarkan saja"

"Tuan Baekhyun sangat manis ketika merajuk seperti itu."

"Kau benar Arin, karena itulah akan sangat menyukainya"

"Kau sangat beruntung tuan. Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit"

Setelah mendapati persetujuan dari pasiennya, Arin segera mendorong kursi roda itu. Menunjukan senyum manis yang dimiliki gadis itu ketika mengingat bagaimana manisnya interaksi antara Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun tadi. Ah, ia sangay beruntung bisa melihat adegan manis itu secara langsung.

"Noona, Appa."

Minkyung dan Tuan Park yang hendak memasuki mobilnya berhenti ketika suara berat Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran mereka. Noona-nya menautkan alisnya bingung selama beberapa detik sebelum ayahnya mulai angkat bicara.

"Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Baekhyun. Kalau ia bertanya, bilang saja aku amnesia karena kepalaku terbentur stir mobil."

"Kau gila? Kau ingin membuat anakku mati karena terus-terusan menangis?"

"Tidak Noona, ia tidak akan mati hanya karena menangis"

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita cepat-cepat kerumah sakit!"

Tuan Park mengusap wajah dengan kasar setelahnya, tak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol yang memilki pemikiran bodoh seperti itu. Namun, sepertinya tak ada salahnya menuruti kemauan Chanyeol karena sejujurnya pun ia merasa sangay terhibur dengan Baekhyun yang menangis sesegukan karena mengira Chanyeol amnesia.

"Kita mampir dulu ke pusat perbelanjaan. Eomma ingin membeli hadiah untuk Jackson!"

Eomma Byun berucap ketika ia baru saja dudum dikursi penumpang dimana sudah ada Baekhyun disana. Ia menidurkan Jackson ditengah-tengah anyata dirinya dan juga Baekhyun, mengusap perlahan rambut anak itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari kalau wajah anaknya masih merajuk.

"Apa? Kalau begitu aku akan pindah mobil saja! Aku tak ingin ikut, aku ingin menemani paman saja!"

"Cih, mentang-mentang sudah bisa memeluknya dengan bebas kau malah jadi sombong seperti ini! Pikirkan anakmu Baekhyun!"

"Eomma~ aku hanya ingin memastikan Paman mengingatku! Aku tak terima ia melupakanku seperti itu"

"Ya tuhan, jangan menangis seperti itu! Pergi saja sana! Eomma akan menjaga Jackson untukmu!"

Ia menyerah dengan Baekhyun, ia tak bisa melihat anak itu menangis lagi. Ia pun membiarkan anak itu turun dan berlari dari mobilnya, biarkanlah, asal anak itu bahagia apa salahnya. Semua karena Chanyeol, kalau saja anak sialan itu tidak membuat sebuah drama bodoh seperti tadi, bisa dipastikan kini ia dan anaknya pasti tengah berbagi cerita dengan tawa menyelingi. Terkutuklah wahai Chanyeol dengan segala otak kriminalnya. Ia akan memenggal kepala adiknya setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku akan memeriksa jahitan ditubuhmu terlebih dahulu"

"Oh, baiklah"

Dengan penuh senyum Chanyeol membiarkan Arin sibuk dengan kotak peralatannya sebelum suster itu membuka kancing baju Chanyeol untuk memeriksa jahitan di dada lelaki itu.

Chanyeol melirik garis yang panjangnya sekitar 4 cm itu didada kirinya, ia hanya memejamkan matanya ketika Arin secara perlahan mulai mengganti penutup lukanya.

"Lukamu membaik dan sepertinya bekas jahitannya pun akan cepat hil-"

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Itu Baekhyun yang baru saja berbicara. Secara tiba-tiba ia langsung membuka pintu disamping Chanyeol tanpa dua orang itu sadari.

Chanyeol nampak terkejut namun segera mengontrol ekspresinya menjadi sok polos ketika ingat ia masih harus mengerjai keponakannya. Berbeda jauh dengan Arin yang langsung mengangkat tangannya dan langsung menunduk takut ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Kau belum selesai menutup luka-ku!"

"A-ah maaf, aku terkejut barusan!"

"Hiks"

Ya tuhan, Baekhyun terisak lagi. Arin yang melihatnya merasa tak tega, dan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu pun ia menatap Baekhyun yang kini menatap dengan sangat sedih kearah Chanyeol.

"K-kalau tuan Baekhyun mau, a-anda bisa menggantikanku"

"Hiks, Paman jahat sekali~"

"A-aku akan mengajari anda"

"S-sungguh hiks?"

"Ne"

"T-tunggu! Kalian menjadikanku bahan percobaan? Dan Arin, kau tega membiarkan orang itu mengurusi luka-ku?"

Baekhyun sangat sedih, bahkan bukannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baekkie' atau 'sayang' Chanyeol malah menyebutnya 'orang itu'. Bisakah lelaki itu menghargai Baekhyun barang sedikit? Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol lupa ingatan, tapi tak bisakah Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengingatnya? Bukan malah berselingkuh dan terus menyakiti hatinya! T-tunggu, selingkuh? Kau pikir kau siapa Baek?

Dengan ragu-ragu Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk, ia harus cepat-cepat kerumah skit tapi keponakannya yang sangat manis itu malah menangis.

"Duduklah dengan tenang, jangan menangis karena Arin hanya ingin mengganti penutup lukaku!"

"P-paman hiks. Kau j-jahat sekali"

Mobil itu pun bergerak, kembali menyusuri jalanan yang tidak sepi menuju rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol dirawat. Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sepanjang perjalanan, hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar Chanyeol malah bercanda dengan suster manis disebelahnya. Baekhyun sangat kesal, hingga ia sendiri tak sadar sedari tadi Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

Karena lama hanya terdiam Baekhyun pun merasa mengantuk, dua orang disebelahnya tak ada basa-basi apapun untuk mengajaknya mengobrol, membuatnya puluhan kali menguap hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlonjak dan langsung menoleh ketika merasakan beban dibahu kirinya, ia pandangi wajah manis Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap itu. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan tapi juga menunjukan kalau anak itu lelah.

Chanyeol sempat berpikir kalau mungkin ia keterlaluan sampai membohongi Baekhyun seperti itu, anak itu baru saja sampai dari perjalanan panjangannya dan malah ia buat menangis histeris. Ia tertawa pelan setelahnya, mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun tanpa menyadari kalau Arin dartadi memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar si supir memekik agak keras itu terlonjak dari tidurnya, ia lirik Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya.

"Ada apa menatapku begitu?"

"Aku tidak menatapmu! Sudah keluar sana, kita sudah sampai!"

"Paman~"

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat?"

Berhentilah mengucapkan hal itu Baek, Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura melupakanmu. Tak lihatkah kau beberapa kali ia menyeringai tadi, behentilah mengucapkan kalimat itu dan perhatikan saja Chanyeol-mu yang bodoh itu.

CUP

"Masih tak ingat?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya. Matanya yang membulat memandangi Baekhyun yang wajahnya penuh harap itu. Ia ingin membalas kecupan Baekhyun, berteriak pada anak itu kalau ia mencintainya. Namun, melihat wajah yang sangat menggemaskan itu membuat Chanyeol malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Arin dan supir yang membawa mobil itu hanya berusaha menahan senyumnya, wajah penuh harap milik Baekhyun kini hilang dan tanpa menatap wajah Chanyeol lagi ia sudah turun dari mobil itu.

Chanyeol tertawa puas ketika Baekhyun membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, kembali membuat Arin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum sambil menyiapkan kursi roda Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, aku akan berjalan saja kedalam"

"Tak apa?"

"Ne"

"Baiklah, silahkan. Aku akan merapikan ini terlebih dahulu"

Chanyeol pun turun dari mobil itu, melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun sebelum meminta anak itu untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berjalan tanpa bantuan kursi roda ataupun tongkat segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang lelaki itu untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Kenapa tidak pakai kursi rodamu paman?"

"Aku hanya akan menggunakan kursi roda kalau kepalaku terasa sakit dan tak kuat berjalan. Terimakasih"

"Ne. Dimana kamarmu?"

"Ah, lantai 11"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menekan tombol lift masih dengan ia yang memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Ia menunggu dalam diam, tak ingin berceloteh panjang karena ia pikir Chanyeol yang tengah amnesia pasti tidak akan mengerti mengenai apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Anak kecil tadi...anakmu?"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ketika suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya, mengangguk perlahan dan kembali membantu Chanyeol berjalan ketika pintu lift terbuka.

Suasananya sangat sepi, hanya mereka berdua hingga keduanya pun dapat mendengar degup jantungnya masing-masing. Sejujurnya Chanyeol masih menunggu penjelasan dari Baekhyun, mengharapkan anak itu menjelaskan mengenai keberadaan Jackson yang membuatnya salah paham.

"Orang tuanya adalah sahabatku, di Paris aku sudah menganggap Orang tua Jackson sebagai keluargaku. Walaupun umur kami hanya bertaut 2 tahun mereka adalah sahabat yang baik. Mereka menyayangiku, memberiku perhatian dan selalu menghiburku ketika aku menangis...karenamu!"

Mata keduanya saling bertemu, dengan mata Chanyeol yang memancarkan sedikit kebingungan. Sebegitu jahatnya kah ia hingga selalu membuat Baekhyun menangis?

"Keduanya meninggal seminggu lalu, saat keduanya hendak menghiburku dengan mengajak jalan-jalan. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku hanya diam tak percaya dengan Jackson disisiku. Mereka menitipkan anak itu padaku, dan aku...tentu saja mene-"

Lift yang mereka naiki berhenti, pintunya terbuka dan dengan sangat tidak terduga lift itu langsung dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya ketika dirinya terdorong-dorong oleh orang-orang didepannya.

Chanyeol tak tega melihat Baekhyun terdorong-dorong seperti itu. Ditariknya lelaki manis itu dan mengurungnya dibalik tubuh tingginya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelindung si manis agar tidak terdorong-dorong lagi.

"P-paman"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, wajahnya dan Chanyeol sangaylah dekat. Walau ia sudah pernah berada dalan situasi seperti ini bersama Chanyeol tetap saja ia merasa malu. Apalagi saat ini wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan, walaupun ada perban membalut kepalanya Baekhyun yang memang sudah lama merindukan wajah itu hanya bisa bersorak senang dalam hati.

Lama melamun, ia sangat terkejut ketika bibir Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menempel dibibirnya. Ia membelalakan matanya dan Chanyeol pun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku"

"T-tak apa"

Sungguh Chanyeol tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya pada Baekhyun. Dan saat lift itu sudah mulai ditinggalkan para penumpangnya Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya. Melirik Baekhyun yang masih terlihat malu melalui pantulan dinding lift yang terbuat dari kaca.

Awalnya Chanyeol memang tak sengaja menempelkan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun, namun selanjutnya ketika ia menekan bibirnya ia memang sudah menginginkannya. Ia hanya tersenyum setelahnya, tak percaya bahwa rasa rindunya pada Baekhyun kini sudah terbalas karena kehadiran anak itu.

Dan saat pintu lift-nya terbuka Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, menyusuri lorong panjang yang sangat sepi karena lantai itu memang dikhusus-kan untuk orang-orang penting. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan tak berniat protes pada pamannya.

"Aku sangat mengantuk, aku akan tidur sebentar sebelum melakukan pemeriksaan. Kau lakukan apapun sesukamu, Noona dan Ayahku pasti akan sampai sebentar lagi."

 _'Dia bahkan tidak berniat menyambutku. Dan sekarang ia malah mengabaikanku"_

Setelah dipersilahlan masuk kedalam kamar VVIP itu Baekhyun segera melirik kesana kemari, hanya mendapati ranjang pasien yang terlihat lebih besar dari ranjang rumah sakit pada umumnya, ada juga sofa besar dan televisi, serta tak ketinggalan kamar mandi yang disembunyikan oleh pintu berwarna biru muda disisi kiri Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau anak Noona-ku?"

"..."

"Siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat asing bagiku?"

"..."

"Dan, Noona tidak pernah cerita ka-"

"Cukup! Tak puaskah paman membuatku menangis tadi?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang baru saja mencoba untuk duduk disofa beaar dikamarnya. Ditatapnya lekat lelaki yang lebih dewasa darinya itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara kesal, kecewa dan juga sedih.

"Kau! Tak cukup kah kau menyakitiku waktu itu? Apa perlu paman membuatku sakit lagi? Tak ingin kah paman berusaha mengingatku? Aku sudah lelah paman, kau membuatku sedih kalau begini"

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Maaf kalau aku marah padamu. Aku tak sanggup lagi, aku jauh-jauh terbang dari ujung dunia sana hanya untukmu. Dan saat aku sampai? Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Awalnya aku tak berniat sama sekali untuk marah padamu seperti ini"

"Aku tanya apa yang membuatmu semarah ini padaku?"

"Kau! Kau! Kau yang membuatku marah seperti ini. Aku mencoba memaklumi kalau kau benar-benar amnesia karena kecelakaan itu, namun melihat sikapmu yang seolah-olah tak ingin peduli padaku yang memintamu untuk mengingat siapa aku dan hal-hal yang telah kita lakukan bersama membuatku sangat sangat kecewa padamu"

"..."

Mata Baekhyun memerah, ia menangis kembali dihadapan Chanyeol. Dengan tangannya ia berusaha menutupi isakannya walau nyatanya isakan itu tetap sesekali terdengar.

Diambang pintu sana Arin dan juga Eomma Byun tengah berdiri mematung memperhatikan sepasang anak adam yang tengah sibuk dalam dunianya. Tak ada yang berniat mengganggu atau menengahi keduanya, baik Arin atau Eomma Byun hanya berharap semoga Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengakhiri drama bodohnya.

"Kenapa kalian berdiri di-"

"Ssst, perhatikan saja!"

Tuan Park dan dokter Ahn yang baru saja tiba mau tak mau malah ikut bersama Arin dan Eomma Byun untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih terlibat konflik.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak terlihat seolah ia ingin melawan atau menenangkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sudah mengangis tersedu-sedu sambil berjongkok dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dilutut.

"K-kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Kau bahkan memarahiku ketika aku bilang aku menyukai teman sekelasku hiks! Kau juga merebut ciuman pertamaku tanpa izin, kau orang hiks asing pertama yang melihat seluruh tubuhku selain hiks eomma, kau juga orang pertama yang aku izinkan untuk hiks merenggut sex pertamaku. Aku mencintai hiks paman, t-tapi kenapa paman hiks melupakanku~ kenapa?"

Eomma Byun membelalakan matanya, tak hanya wanita itu sebenarnya. Ketiga orang lainnya juga tak kalah terkejutnya ketika mendengarkan pernyataan dari Baekhyun. Tuan Park yang merasa tak enak pada dokter Ahn dan juga Arin hanya berdeham sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia sungguh malu dengan pernyataan bodoh yang dilontarkan oleh cucu kesayangannya.

"Aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Ternyata benar si bedebah itu yang telah meracuni Baekhyunnie"

"N-nyonya, t-tenanglah"

"YAK Park Chanyeol!"

Setelah menitipkan Jackson pada Arin wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Wajahnya nampak sangat kesal dan ia abaikan tatapan bingung yang dilontatkan adiknya. Ia tarik dengan segera Baekhyun yang masih berjongkok dilantai, memperhatikan wajah memerah berceceran air mata itu sebelum ia memeluk anak itu. Ia hapus lelehan air mata Baekhyun dengan lembut, mengecup pipinya sekali sambil membisikan kata-kata meminta anak itu tenang.

"Eomma~ hiks"

"Tak perlu menangis lagi. Pamanmu hanya berbohong. Ia tidak lupa ingatan, ia hanya mengerjaimu"

Baeknyun dan juga Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya kala itu. Beda Baekhyun yang merasa tak percaya dengan eomma-nya beda pula Chanyeol yang terkejut dan langsung menatap Baekhyun takut-takut sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Paman hiks tega membohongiku?"

"Aku..."

"Disaat aku mati-matian berlari di pagi buta hanya untuk mengejar pesawat agar bisa pulang ke Korea dan melihatmu, hingga akhirnya aku sampai disini dan kau malah membohongiku?"

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku hanya..."

"Aku tak tahu seberapa besar kau marah padaku karena aku abaikan. Tapi beginikah caramu membalas dendam?"

"B-baek, aku mencintaimu. Mana mungkin aku dendam padamu"

"Kau mengecewakanku paman"

Tak seperti yang diduga, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, memeluk leher lelaki tampan itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Ia merindukan lelaki itu, dan akhirnya setelah tadi sempat merasa kecewa karena Chanyeol tak memberikannya pelukan saat ia datang kali ini akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kembali memeluk lelaki itu.

"C-chanyeol. K-kau belum kuat untuk menahan beban berat seperti Baek-"

"Tak apa, aku bisa dok. Tenang saja, anak ini tidaklah berat"

Setelah menenangkan dokter Ahn dan juga Noona-nya yang meminta Baekhyun turun dari pangkuannya Chanyeol mmbalas pelukan Baekhyun. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan secara bebas setelah ia menahan gemas untuk tidak menyentuh keponakannya tadi.

"Aku benar-benar takut kau melupakanku"

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Janji?"

"Ne"

Didaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, membuat orang-orang disana kembali membelalakan matanya dengan Arin yang langsung menutup mata Jackson digendongannya. Wajah orang-orang disana memerah tak terkecuali tuan Park yang kembali merasa malu akan tindakan anak dan juga cucunya.

"Hentikan!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengakhirinya, masih tetap saling tatap dengan jemari indah Baekhyun yang sudah meraba wajah tampan Chanyeol. Mata lelaki tampan itu masih menatap penuh harap pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Dipejamkan kembali matanya hendak menyambar bibir menggairahkan itu sebelum telinganya merasakan tarikan menyakitkan yang dilakukan oleh Noona-nya.

"Berhenti mencemari Baekhyunnie!"

"Bisakah kita lakukan pemeriksaannya sekarang?"

"Ah tentu saja. Baekkie sayang, bisa kau menyingkir terlebih dahulu? Saat pemeriksaannya selesai kita akan melakukannya lagi, aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Tidak akan lama?"

"Tidak akan. Hanya setengah jam"

"Aku akan menunggu paman disini"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dikening anak itu, membuat Baekhyun segera bangkit dari pangkuannya. Anak itu tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil Jackson dari gendongan Arin.

"Terimakasih Noona."

"Ne"

"Kau merindukan appa anak manis?"

Ia kecupi pipi Jackson dengan gemas, tak memperdulikan Chanyeol dan juga kakeknya yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pada punggung Chanyeol.

Tak lama, Arin pun ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tinggalah kini Baekhyun dengan Eomma-nya, ia abaikan wanita itu dan malah sibuk bermain dengan Jackson.

Ia ambil banyak mainan didalam paperbag yang ia tahu benar kalau eomma-nya yang sudah membelikan. Ia ucapkan terimakasih pada eomma-nya dan kembali bermain dengan Jackson. Mengambil apapun yang menyala-nyala hingga Jackson yang merasa geli ketika mainan itu menyentuh kuliynya malah tertawa dengan lepas.

"Jackson manis sekali Baek"

"Lalu aku?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol! Hanya si bodoh itu yang selalu mengatakan kalau kau manis"

"Eomma jahat"

Baekhyun mendengus, mengabaikan tatapan dengki eomma-nya yang setelahnya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kelembutan yang biasa seorang ibu berikan. Ia usap perlahan punggung dan juga kepala anak itu, membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman.

"Menikahlah dengan Chanyeol"

"M-mwo?"

Ia alihkan pandangannya dari Jackson, ia bawa anak itu dalam pangkuannya karena ia sedang tak ingin lepas dari anak tampan itu. Baekhyun masih menyerngit bingung, menunggu eomma-nya melanjutkan pembicaraan yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar.

"Eomma sudah membicarakannya dengan Kakek dan juga Chanyeol setelah anak itu kecelakaan. Eomma dan kakek sepakat menikahimu dengan Chanyeol setelah anak itu benar-benar sembuh."

"E-eomma~"

"Berbahagialah. Eomma tidak ingin melihatmu dan juga Chanyeol terus-terusan merasa sedih. Eomma menyayangi kalian. Lagipula sekarang sudah ada Jackson, memangnya kau sanggup membesarkan Jackson seorang diri? Rawatlah Jackson bersama dengan Chanyeol. Eomma yakin Chanyeol menyetujuinya"

"Hiks"

Setelah isakannya terlontar Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk eomma-nya. Entahlah, terserah orang ingin bilang ia apa karena terlalu sering menangis. Tapi sungguh, akhir-akhir ini ia mengakui kalau hanya dengan menangislah ia bisa meluapkan perasaannya.

Eomma Byun yang mendengarkan isakan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, sesekali menanggapi ocehan Jackson yang terlihat seperti tengah menceritakan mainan barunya.

"Chanyeol diperbolehkan pulang besok siang. Pikirkanlah baik-baik kalau kau memang mencintai pamanmu!"

"N-ne eomma. Terimakasih"

"Jangan menangis! Malu pada Jackie!"

Dengan penuh senyum Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya. Senyumnya mengembang sangat lebar yang kembali membuat eomma Byun gemas dibuatnya.

Lama hanya saling tersenyum dan berbincang mengenai cerita satu tahun Baekhyun di Paris membuatnya tak menydari si pria tampan baru saja membuka pintunya dengan senyum mengembang.

Cup

Dicurinya sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang lanhsung membuat anak itu menoleh kearah si pelaku. Chanyeol hanya teraenyum setelahnya, mengabaikan tatapan tak terima dari Noona-nya dan langsung mengambil Jackson dari Baekhyun.

"Bukankah Jackson mirip denganku?"

Chanyeol mengutarakan itu saat ia mendekatkan wajah Jackson dengan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sangat tampan yang langsung membuat Jackson tertawa girang saat itu juga.

"Ia terlihat menyukaimu Yeol"

"Ne, sepertinya begitu"

Ia menyetujui ucapan Noona-nya, ia bawa Jackson untuk bernain diatas ranjangnya. Dengan berbekal sebuah mainan karet yang menyala-nyala Chanyeol menyandarkan anak itu pada tumpukan bantal untuk menjaga posisi duduknya.

"Hai anak tampan~"

"..."

"Bolehkah aku meminta Jackson memanggilku Daddy?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, lucu sekali melihat Chanyeol meminta izin hanya untuk hal kecil seperti itu. Ia pun menghampiri keduanya, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disisi ranjang Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Jackson.

"Baik, coba katakan Daddy"

"Appa~"

"Tak apa sayang."

"Tak apa, coba lagi. Da-Ddy"

"Dad-"

"Jangan memaksa anakku!"

"Ia akan menjadi anakku juga nantinya!"

"Tapi ia belum lancar berbicara~"

"Aku akan keluar dari sini! Jangan macam-macam dengan Baekhyun! Aku akan menendang kepalamu kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan anakku!"

Sebelum Noona-nya keluar dari ruangan itu Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, tak peduli pada ancaman Noona-nya karena ia tengah sibuk memaksa Jackson memanggilnya Daddy.

"Jangan memaksanya! Ia akan bisa kalau sudah waktunya!"

"Coba katakan Da- sudah lupakan saja! Kau ben-"

"Da-ddy~ huweee"

Setelah mengatakannya Jackson menangis, beranjak pada pelukan Chanyeol yang langsung disambut dengan gembira oleh lelaki tampan itu. Ia kecupi pucuk kepala Jackson dengan penuh rasa sayang, membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya merasa sangat damai karena tak perlu takut lagi kalau Chanyeol akan menolak Jackson.

"Tak apa jagoan, kau sudah berusaha sangat baik"

"Huwee"

"Tak apa, Baekkie Mommy tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jangan menangis cup cup"

Baekhyun tidak tuli untuk mendengar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, ia juga tidak bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol dalam ucapannya. Ia menatap nyalang lelaki tampan itu. Berusaha terlihat galak yang sialnya malah membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Mo-mmy?"

"Ne, dia adalah Mommy!"

"Mo-mmy huweee"

"Yak! Berhenti membuatnya menangis paman! Dia pasti bekerja keras untuk mengucapkannya!"

"Kita harus melatihnya Baek!"

"Tapi masih terlalu kecil"

Jackson masih menangis didalam pelukan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kebingungan karena anak itu tak henti-hentinya menangis sedih sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada Baekhyun.

"Sepetrtinya dia haus"

"Benarkah?"

"Dia daritadi memukul dadamu berkali-kali"

"Ah, aku lupa memberinya susu. Bisa kau pegang dia sebentar? Aku akan mencari susunya didalam tas"

Tangisan Jackson makin menjadi-jadi ketika Baekhyun bergerak menjauh dari ranjang Chanyeol. Si pemilik ranjang benar-benar bingung dan terus bekerja keras untuk menenangkan Jackson.

Diujung sana, Baekhyun tengah sibuk mengacak-acak isi tas-nya hanya untuk mencari susu milik Jackson. Seingatnya ia sudah membawa seluruh stok susu sapi segar milik Jackson, tapi kenapa tidak ada?

Ia beralih pada kopernya, mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk segera bergegas karena ia sudah tak tega mendengar tangisan Jackson.

"Susunya tidak ada!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Sudah kau cari dengan teliti?"

"Tentu saja sudah."

"Hmm, coba kau turun ke lantai 3 disana ada kantin, dan cobalah kau tanya apa mereka menjual susu"

"J-jackson alergi susu buatan pabrik. Ia hanya bisa minum ASi atau susu sapi segar. Kalau tidak ia akan alergi"

"M-mwo?"

Baekhyun menunduk, tak tahu lagi harus apa karena jujur ia sendiri bingung dan tak tega mendengar Jackson menangis. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang nampak tengah berpikir pula, mata lelaki itu terpejam dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengusap kening Jackson agar anak itu tenang.

"Telepon eomma-mu!"

"Ba-"

"Ah tidak perlu. Wanita itu hanya akan marah-marah. Tidak ada yang menjual susu segar dimalam hari Baek!"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menghubungi asistenku untuk memesan susu sapi segar di peternakan, tapi...mungkin susu itu akan paling cepat sampai besok siang"

"Tapi Jack- yasudah tak apa!"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak ta-"

"Ah, coba buka bajumu!"

"M-mwo?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mau, itu namanya pelecehan. Baekhyun tidak akan membuka bajunya dihadapan Chanyeol lagi. Tak peduli kalau pada akhirnya ia akan segera menikah dengan lelaki itu Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia tak ingin membuka bajunya. Titik!

"Aku tidak mau! Lagipula aku tidak akan menghasilkan apapun!"

"Apa salahnya mencoba? Kau mau melihat Jackson terus menangis seperti ini?"

"Kenapa tidak paman saja?"

"Kau mau Jackson makin menangis karena melihat lukaku? Hanya mencoba Baek, kalau tidak berhasil aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan susu itu!"

"Janji?"

"Ne! Sekarang buka bajumu dan susui Jackson!"

Dengan penuh keraguan Baekhyun ikut berbaring diatas ranjang Chanyeol yang terasa cukup luas dan nyaman untuk ukuran ranjang rumah sakit. Ia buka kancing teratas kemejanya sambil menatap Jackson yang masih menangis. Anak itu berbalik dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya didada Baekhyun, memukulkan tangan-tangan kecilnya didada milik Mommy-nya.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menarik kain kemejanya, mengarahkan putingnya pada mulut mungil Jackson dengan matanya yang terpejam. Ia takut, ia belum pernah menyusui anak kecil, ia hanya pernah menyusui Chanyeol dan itupun sudah terjadi setahun yang lalu.

Tangannya memegangi kepala Jackson dan mengusapnya ketika bayi itu mulai mengecap putingnya sambil menghisap perlahan. Tangannya yang menganggur Baekhyun gunakan untuk menarik kain disisi satunya agar putingnya yang tidak sedang dikulum Jackson tidak terlihat.

"G-geli paman~"

"Bersabarlah. Yang penting ia tidak menangis"

"J-jackson menghisapnya sangat kuat~"

"Tak apa"

Cup

Dikecupnya kening Baekhyun agar lelaki manis itu merasa tenang. Tangannya merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi kening. Diperhatikan secara seksama wajah Baekhyun yang tengah merasakan geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Sial, miliknya langsung menegang melihat wajah sexy milik Baekhyun.

Setelah tak merasakan hisapan pada putingnya Baekhyun membuka matanya, menoleh kearah Jackson yang sudah terlelap. Bibir anak itu sedikit terbuka dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Jackson sudah tertidur"

"S-sudah?"

Sebuah dehaman terdengar langsung dari mulut Chanyeol, baru saja hendak Baekhyun mengancingi kemejanya ia menyadari bahwa putingnya terasa basah. Ia meliriknya, dan benar tonjolan itu masih basah karena saliva Jackson.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu meneguk liurnya kasar, ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari puting pink kecoklatan milik Baekhyun yang tengah dibersihkan.

"Paman~"

"N-ne?"

"Rasanya aneh. Seperti sebelah putingku yang tidak dihisap Jackson merasa tegang"

"T-tegang?"

"Ne~"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol meneguk liurnya kasar, ia masih tatapi puting Baekhyun yang tengah ditekan-tekan oleh anak itu. Membuat libidonya semakin meningkat karena memperhatikan hal seindah ini.

Diangkat tangannya untuk memegangi tangan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya menekan tonjolan kecoklatan itu. Ditatapnya dalam mata anak itu, memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir anak itu sebelum perhatiannya jatuh pada puting Baekhyun lagi.

"B-bolehkah aku menggantikan Jackson mengulum yang satunya?"

"P-pamanhh~"

TBC

Annyeong~

Thanks For you all :

• yeolhee • jiellian21 • Byunexo • spektrofotometri • AlexandraLexa • daebaektaeluv • selepy • Baeka • byuniepark • Yoon745 • LM • Darkyoung • cinderbaek • itabee • pongpongi • narsih. hamdan • fatimah. araxxl • dharu1288 • n3208007 • vivikim406 • ketekchanII • • ByunB04 • myzmsandraa99 • Guest **(semua yang pake username ini hehe^^)** • dyllanst • 90Rahmayani • metroxylon • ay • dessytamara81 • dhecl2 • yousee • mochibacon • ambar istrinya suho • lailylala94 • Park'Chan • YOUR READER 04 • sherli898 • babybaek • Acelacel • meliarisky7 • ByunMafia • Veron22 • arassoo • VampireDPS • ProManiac •

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama didalam penulisan, tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. Kalo ada yang belum disebut namanya mian, murni ga sengaja hehe.

Yang diatas, makasih udah nyempetin buat review~ aku sayaaaaaaaaaannnggggg kalian semua:*

Bolehlah review lagi chap ini hehe^^ ditunggu yaaw~ saranghae~

Review Juseyooooooo^^


	12. Chapter 12

My Husband Is Park Chanyeol

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

 _"Paman~"_

 _"N-ne?"_

 _"Rasanya aneh. Seperti sebelah putingku yang tidak dihisap Jackson merasa tegang"_

 _"T-tegang?"_

 _"Ne~"_

 _Sekali lagi Chanyeol meneguk liurnya kasar, ia masih tatapi puting Baekhyun yang tengah ditekan-tekan oleh anak itu. Mem uat libidonya semakin meningkat karena memperhatikan hal seindah ini._

 _Diangkat tangannya untuk memegangi tangan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya menekan tonjolan kecoklatan itu. Ditatapnya dalam mata anak itu, memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir anak itu sebelum perhatiannya jatuh pada puting Baekhyun lagi._

 _"B-bolehkah aku menggantikan Jackson mengulum yang satunya?"_

 _"P-pamanhh~"_

Dengan mata terpejam Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol diperpotongan lehernya. Ia dorong bahu lelaki tampan itu agar menjauh darinya. Ia masih ingat Jackson diantara ia dan juga Chanyeol, jadi ia pun harus memperhatikan jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol agar Jackson yang sudah tertidur itu tak akan terganggu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Aku tak mau sampai Jackson terbangun"

"Tapi Baek ka-"

"Tidak akan!"

Baekhyun pun memunggui Chanyeol dan juga Jackson, pakaiannya masih belum terkancingi karena ia masih merasa aneh pada puting kirinya yang sedikit menegang karena tak disentuh.

Penasaran, diam-diam Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh pucuknya dengan jari telunjuk dan menekannya pelan. Rasanya menjadi lebih baik ketika ia menekan puting itu dengan jari telunjuknya, tetapi ia tetap tidak bohong kalau rasanya masih kurang.

Masih secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjepit putingnya diantara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, memilinnya perlahan yang mana membuat matanya terpejam secara tak sadar. Bibirnya ia jaga rapat-rapat ketika ia mulai menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Bohong kalau Chanyeol tak mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, salahkan saja nakas aluminium yang berada disebrang ranjangnya. Walaupun bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah memilin putingnya tidak terlalu jelas tapi Chanyeol bisa tahu dari deru nafas anak itu yang terdengar memburu diruang sesepi kamarnya ini.

Ia telusuri dari bahu hingga pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun langsung meremang dan ia menghentkan aksi pilinannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol pada tengkuknya sebelum merasakan tangan lelaki itu memegangi tangannya yang masih berada didepan dada.

"A-aku tidakhh ingin! Nhh"

"Tapi tubuhmu menginginkannya!"

"T-tidak a-ahh, lupakan s-sajahh"

Masih tetap menjaga jarak dengan Jackson, kembali Chanyeol kecupi tengkuk Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang baru saja menggantikan pekerjaan Baekhyun. Sebuah kissmark keunguan kini nampak dengan sangat jelas ditengkuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol bersorak menang didalam hati melihat maha karyanya, mengabaikan kalau Baekhyun bisa saja merajuk kalau tahu ada kissmark yang bisa diekspose oleh publik ditengkukmya.

"M-menyingkir!"

Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari dadanya, membuat lelaki tampan itu menjauhkan wajahnya yang hendak saja mencium pipi Baekhyun dan malah menatap anak itu yang kini masih memejamkan matanya dengan nafas tak karuan.

Masih setia pada tempatnya Baekhyun langsung merapikan pakaiannya, mengancinginya dengan cepat dan segera berbalik untuk melontarkan kekesalannya pada pria yang lebih dewasa darinya. Matanya membulat kesal dengan tangan menyilang didepan dada untuk melindungi asetnya.

"Paman belum boleh menyentuhnya!"

"Apa?"

"Tentu saja semua asetku!"

"Ba-"

"Baik yang atas maupun bawah! Aku tak akan mengizinkan sampai kau sembuh dan kita kembali kerumah!"

"Aku sudah sehat dan besok akan kembali kerumah!"

"Yasudah tunggu saja sampai besok!"

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang Baek, kau tidak merindu-"

"Jangan bahas masalah rindu! Aku jauh lebih merindukan paman asal paman tahu! Tapi tidak untuk kali ini! Tidurlah, ini sudah malam!"

Dan mata Baekhyun langsung terpejam, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari Chanyeol yang sudah ia duga kalau ia berani menolak permintaan lelaki itu. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe anak pembangkang pada orang tua, namun saat ini ia benar-benar tak ingin mengganggu masa penyembuhan Chanyeol. Ia akan menunggu dengan sabar sampai Chanyeol sembuh dan bisa bermain dengan bebas bersamanya.

.

.

.

"U-ughh"

Suara itu terdengar ketika Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi dikamar Chanyeol, beruntunglah tak ada yang mendengarnya karena kamar inap pamannya masih sangat sepi. Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya saksi walau nyatanya Jackson si pelaku juga mendengar bagaimana lelaki manis lulusan luar negeri itu merintih sakit.

"B-baek?"

"Jackson menggigitnya~"

"A-ah, begitukah? Dia sudah tidak menangis, s-sepertinya kau bisa berhenti dulu"

"Sakit~"

"Bersabarlah sayang, paket susunya akan datang siang ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sangat manis dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah bersantai sambil memandangi pemandangan jalan raya dari jendela kamarnya. Diterimanya Jackson dengan senang hati ketika Baekhyun memberikannya.

"Apa kau melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum menyusui Jackson?"

"Perlukah?"

"Entah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi bukannya lebih baik memilin atau memijat...dadamu s-sebelum kau menyusui Jackson?"

"Haruskah? Aku tak pernah tahu"

"A-aku juha tidak tahu. Hanya logika"

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku pikir aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya"

"T-terserah kau saja Baek!"

"Yasudah, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Putingku menegang lagi"

"M-mwo?"

Dengan hati yang bersahaja Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jackson dan juga Chanyeol. Ia harus mandi dan juga menyelesaikan tegang di putingnya. Tubuhnya pun menghilang didalam kamar mandi setelah Chanyeol mendengar sebuah nyanyian disenandungkan oleh anak manis itu, Chanyeol yakin sekali kalau perasaan anak itu pasti sudah membaik setelah menangis berjam-jam kemarin.

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa merasakan susu mommy dengan bebas. Sedangkan Daddy? Mommy bahkan tidak mengizinkan Daddy untuk melihat susu miliknya"

Jackson yang tak mengerti apapun saat itu hanya tertawa ketika Chanyeol memberikan banyak kecupan diwajahnya. Chanyeol sendiri merasa senang mendengar Jackson tertawa dengan gembira, melupakan fakta bahwa ia sangat iri pada anaknya yang tampan itu karena bisa dua kali berturur-turut menyusu secara langsung pada Baekhyun dalam waktu kurang dari 20 jam.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ah, Noona"

"Mana Baekhyunnie?"

"Ada didalam kamar mandi"

"Semalam kau tidak macam-macam pada anakku kan?"

"Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya!"

Dengan wajah kesal Chanyeol kembali memunggungi Noona-nya, memilih menghibur Jackson dengan pemandangan jalan pagi hari itu.

Ia merasa sangat kesal dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Minkyung. Bukankah pertanyaan Noona-nya terlalu menusuk, seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah pria brengsek yang senang mempermainkan tubuh dan juga perasaan anak kecil seperti Baekhyun.

"Dokter Ahn bilang kau boleh pulang setelah kau menjalani pemeriksaan sekali lagi"

"Ohiya, pemeriksaan pagi ini."

"Kau terlambat 10 menit ngomong-ngomong!"

"Noona, bisa aku titip Jackson? Katakan pada Baekhyun untuk rapi-rapi karena kita akan pulang satu jam lagi. Dan, apa Ayah sudah tahu?"

"Ne. Ayah ada pertemuan pagi ini. Ia minta maaf karena tidak bisa merayakan kepulanganmu, tapi ia berjanji akan pulang pada makan malam nanti"

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku akan menemui dokter Ahn sekarang"

"Hati-hati!"

Chanyeol segera bergegas, hendak saja berlari pergi sebelum ia melihat wajah Jackson yang ingin menangis. Ia pun menghampiri anak itu, mengecup pipinya sambil mengatakan pada Jackson kalau ia akan kembali secepatnya hingga anak itu diam. Tak sampai memakan waktu lama, setelah tak ada tanda-tanda Jackson akan menangis, Chanyeol pun benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah sangat dekat dengan Daddy-mu eum? Tapi...sekarang kau disini saja bersama Eomma~"

Eomma Byun tersenyum, memeluk Jackson dan menggendong anak itu sambil terus berceloteh tanpa peduli Jackson akan menanggapinya atau tidak.

"Apa tak apa kalau aku meminta Jackie memanggilku Eomma? Ah tak apa, pasti Baekkie tidak akan marah. Jackie, eomma menyangimu~"

.

.

.

"Hati-hatilah! Jangan lakukan pekerjaan berat dahulu, ganti penutup luka-lukamu setiap habis mandi, jangan lupa minum obatmu, ing-"

"Aku mengerti dokter~"

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati"

"Ne, terimakasih"

Dengan penuh senyum Chanyeol memeluk dokter paruh baya dihadapannya. Pakaian rumah sakitnya kini sudah tergantikan oleh kaos hitam yang tertutupi bomber dan juga jeans hitam yang disandingkan dengan sneakers putih dari merk terkenal. Kacamata hitam juga sudah bertengger dibidungnya, makin menunjukkan aura tampan yang memang sudah dimiliki Chanyeol sejak lama.

"Baek, Eomma akan membawa Jackson jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau pulang saja bersama Chanyeol. Kim ahjussi sudah menunggu kalian berdua"

"Eomma mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan, kau tahu sendiri Eomma sangat senang menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak. Dan mungkin pulangnya Eomma akan mampir sebentar untuk membelikan perlengkapan seperti pakaian, susu, ma-"

"Tidak perlu. Jangan beli susu-nya!"

"Kenapa?"

"J-jackson alergi susu kemasan!"

"L-lalu?"

Chanyeol yang menyadari perbincangan Noona dan juga keponakannya langsung menghampiri setelah ia berpamitan pada dokter Ahn dan juga Arin yang mengantar kepulangannya sampai Lobby rumah sakit. Dia rangkul pinggang Baekhyun yang membuat anak itu menoleh padanya dalam sekejap.

"Aku sudah meminta Tiffany untuk memesan 30 botol susu sapi segar. Noona tidak perlu khawatir"

"T-tiga puluh? Paman serius?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Karena susu segar hanya bertahan 3-4 hari aku hanya memesan 30, kenapa? Apa kurang? Aku akan menghubungi Tiffany kalau beg-"

"Tak perlu! Itu sudah sangat banyak, siapa yang akan menghabiskannya?"

"Terlalu banyak? Kupikir malah kurang"

"Sudah terserah kalian saja! Aku dan Jackson akan pergi sekarang saja! Kalian pulanglah. Ingat, kalau sampai rumah jangan melakukan yang macam-macam karena kalian hanya berdua disana!"

"Memangnya para maid kemana?"

"Kakekmu meliburkannya sampai Chanyeol kembali kerumah. Mungkin besok mereka akan mulai bekerja lagi. Ingat, jangan macam-macam! Terutama kau Park!"

"Ck, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan macam-macam, paling hanya meniduri Baekhyun"

Chanyeol berbisik diakhir kalimatnya. Walau Minkyung tak mendengarnya, Baekhyun dapat mendengar Chanyeol dengan jelas. Ingat posisi mereka yang masih berdampingan karena Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

Keduanya melambai pada satu-satunya wanita dikeluarga mereka, Baekhyun tersenyum dan sempat memberikan flying kiss pada Jackson yang mengintip dari balik jendela mobil.

"Ayo kita pulang dan buat adik untuk Jackson"

"M-mwo? Tidak mau!"

"Tidak ada penolakan karena aku sangat menginginkanmu!"

Dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun, mendorong anak itu masuk yang mana langsung dihadiahi gerutuan kesal oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak peduli dan duduk dengan tenang disamping anak itu, menyempatkan diri membalas sapaan dan juga beberapa pertanyaan Kim ahjussi sebelum ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun.

Tangannya memeluk lelaki manis itu yang langsung disambut tatapan terkejut dan juga tak terima dari Baekhyun. Anak manis itu melirik kearah Kim Ahjussi takut-takut kalau ahjussi itu memperhatikannya.

"Paman~"

"Ssst!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal, tetapi tidak berniat mengusir Chanyeol dari posisinya sekarang. Tangannya malah memegangi tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk perutnya. Kepalanya pun sudah menyandar dikepala Chanyeol yang bersandar dibahunya. Ah, manis sekali. Mata keduanya pun terpejam, tak berusaha untuk memecah keheningan sama sekali karena keduannya merasa memang masih membutuhkan istirahat.

.

.

.

"Ayo Baekkie antar ke kamar Paman"

Setelah melepas rindu dengan kamarnya dirumah Kakek Park, Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Chanyeol masih duduk disana sejak mereka sampai. Ditangannya lelaki itu terdapat sebuah perban putih yang baru saja ia lepaskan dari kepalanya.

Setelah mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol lakukan Baekhyun segera bergegas menghampiri Pamannya. Merebut lilitan perban ditangan Chanyeol dan langsung menatap tajam lelaki yang kini masih bersandar di sofa.

"Apa yang Paman lakukan?"

"Apa? Aku hanya duduk!"

"Kenapa perban dikepala Paman dilepas?"

"Perban itu lepas sendiri"

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baik, aku akan ganti perban Paman dengan yang baru"

"Ayo kekamarku! Ganti perbannya dikamarku saja Baek"

Tanpa merasa curiga atau semacamnya Baekhyun hanya menurut, memapah Chanyeol yang sudah tidak kenapa-napa itu menaiki tangga hingga kamarnya. Dengan sangat sabar Baekhyun menjaga Pamannya walau sesekali ia ingin berteriak ketika Chanyeol berkali-kali memukul bokongnya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil perbannya"

"Kotak peralatannya ada didalam tas-ku Baek!"

Setelah membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk diatas ranjangnya, Baekhyun langsung bergegas membuka tas Chanyeol. Mencari gumpalan perban baru yang akan ia gunakan untuk membalut luka Chanyeol didahinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Ia hampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum manis kebanggaannya. Dibawa tubuh manisnya untuk naik keatas ranjang Chanyeol, duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dan mulai sibuk dengan alat-alatnya.

Chanyeol yang mendapati Baekhyun dipangkuannya senang bukan main, ia lingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun ketika anak itu menumpukan tubuhnya pada lututnya yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki tinggi itu makin leluasa untuk mengerjai bokong Baekhyun.

"Jangan main-main!"

"Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu sayang!"

"A-aku tidak bisa fokus kalau paman..."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol masih bertanya, padahal sudah jelas kalau Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan bokongnya yang tengah dipermainkan oleh lelaki dewasa dihadapannya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat rona kemerahan dipipi Baekhyun saat itu, dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum ketika memperhatikannya. Ia rasa ia harus sedikit lebih sabar sampai Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan setelahnya ia baru bisa mengerjai keponakan manisnya.

"Bisa lepaskan aku? Aku sudah selesai ngomong-ngomong"

"Tak ingin lebih lama berada didalam pelukan pamanmu eum?"

"Terimakasih"

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit kesal, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol. Baru saja ia hendak meletakan kotak obatnya diatas nakas, tangan Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu mencegahnya. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun kembali terhuyung dan akhirnya jatuh diatas tubuh Chanyeol.

"J-jangan macam-macam paman!"

"Macam-macam bagaimana?"

"Lepaskan aku kalau begitu!"

"A-ni! Ti-dak akan! Aku sangat merindukanu sayang~"

"YAK!"

Baekhyun menjerit kaget hingga kotak obat ditangannya sudah jatuh dengan naas entah kemana. Chanyeol baru saja mengecup pipinya dan langsung menindihnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku eum?"

"Tid- tentu saja! Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya!"

"Baguslah kalau kau juga merindukanku. Jadi...tak apa kan kalau kita...melakukannya?"

"M-melakukan apa?"

Alis Chanyeol bergerak naik turun saat itu, membuat Baekhyun merasa harus berhati-hati dengan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menusuk andalannya yang sialnya malah dihadiahi oleh gelak tawa dari pamannya.

Baekhyun mendengus pada akhirnya, mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sangat manja. Dan jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya menahan dada Chanyeol kini tengah melipat didepan perutnya, ia benar-benar kesal ditertawai seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

"O-oh, maafkan aku Baek. Habisnya kau sangat menggemaskan ketika matamu melotot seperti tadi"

"Aku membencimu asal kau mau tahu!"

"Maafkan aku eum?"

Terkutuklah wahai Chanyeol dengan segala hal indah yang ada didalam dirinya. Kenapa ia sekarang malah merendahkan tubuhnya, membuat keningnya menempel dengan kening Baekhyun. Lelaki manis dibawahnya bahkan sampai menggerak-gerakkan matanya, melirik kesana kemari untuk menghindari gugup.

"B-bukankah ini terlalu dekat paman?"

"Memang sengaja"

"B-bagaimana kalau nanti eomma pulang dan melihat kita seperti ini?"

"Hmm, sepertinya ide bagus. Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi eomma-mu kalau melihat kita seperti ini"

"B-baekkie tidak mau~ nanti eomma marah dan itu sangat menyeramkan. Lagipula, kalau kita ketahuan bagaimana? Nanti kalau Kakek mengirimku pergi jauh lagi bagaimana? Kalau ka-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau akan selalu berada disisiku Baek, pamanmu ini akan mempertahankanmu! Tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi. Aku...benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu"

Mata Baekhyun rasanya benar-benar memanas sekarang, tangannya tanpa ragu membelai wajah Chanyeol. Ia bahkan menarik dagu Chanyeol agar ia dapat memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir pamannya.

Rasanya melegakan, mendengar Chanyeol akan memperjuangkannya membuat Baekhyun tak bisa merasakan hal lain selain bahagia. Ia jatuh cinta pada pamannya sendiri. Dan seperti Chanyeol juga, Baekhyun berjanji akan mempertahankan pamannya, tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengganggunya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Baekkie...mencintai paman. Sangat!"

Persetan dengan Noona-nya yang bisa datang kapan saja. Chanyeol dengan penuh perasaan mulai memagut bibir Baekhyun, memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, seolah-olah ia tengah menyampaikan besarnya rasa rindu yang sudah lama ia rasakan.

Bukannya menolak, Baekhyun malah menyambut ciuman Chanyeol dengan senang hati. Matanya bahkan terpejam dengan tangan yang mengalung dileher Chanyeol. Bibir pink-nya yang sudah memerah terus melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol, saling menghisap bibir satu sama lain dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Baek!"

Ciumannya pun kembali berlanjut, saling menghisap disertai gigitan-gigitan lembut yang Chanyeol lakukan pada bibir manis milik Baekhyun. Rasanya menyenangkan, berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan orang tercintanya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri didalam ciumannya.

"Baek?"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berbisik didepan bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Mata sayu itu kini saling beradu tatap dengan bola mata Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat lembut.

Mengerti dengan apa maksud Chanyeol memanggilnya, Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum. Ia bahkan mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum ia mencoba untuk memagut bibir Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol melepaskan bomber-nya dengan cepat tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun memberikannya kesempatan beberapa waktu karena anak itu krhabisan nafasnya, Chanyeol pun langsung membuka pakaiannya. Membantu Baekhyun untuk segera membuka pakaiannya juga, seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"A-aku malu~"

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya sayang"

"Tapikan itu satu tahun yang lalu paman. Dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda"

"Ya memang berbeda. Tapi aku jamin rasanya tak akan berbeda, kau akan merasakan nikmat itu lagi. Aku janji"

"B-bukan itu maksudku, ak-hmpptt!"

Persetan dengan alasan yang akan Baekhyun lontarkan, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menambal mulutnya dan memegangi tangan Baekhyun yang memukuli dadanya. Chanyeol tersenyum menang didalam ciumannya, mengabaikan rutukan kesal yang pasti Baekhyun ucapkan didalam hatinya.

"S-sesakhh!"

"Hmm"

"Pa-mhh paman~"

Dengan sangat berat hati pun Chanyeol mengalah, mengabaikan bagaimana tatapan menusuk dari Baekhyun karena ia langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun. Ia tahu itu adalah area yang cukup sensitif bagi Baekhyun, dan tanpa ragu-ragu Chanyeol malah mempermainkannya. Bahkan tak segan untuk meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana.

"A-akhh, j-jangan leherkuhh"

Jemari-jemari kokoh Chanyeol bergerak untuk menyapa tubuh Baekhyun, membelai dari pinggang hingga dadanya sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk memilin nipple Baekhyun, kedua nipple-nya.

Baekhyun mengerang, melenguh menyenandungkan nama Chanyeol dengan sangat menggairahkan. Kejantanannya ia yakin kini sudah menegang, ia penasaran tetapi ia malu untuk melihatnya.

"Baek?"

"Neeehhh?"

"Aku masukkan ne?"

"Hnnnnn, masukan saja paman~"

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia kocok sebentar kejantanannya sebelum ia arahkan kedepan lubang Baekhyun. Matanya tak terlepas dari wajah manis Baekhyun yang kini terlihat sangat sexy karena peluhnya. Dan sebelum menggiring masuk kejantannya, Chanyeol pun menyempatkan diri untuk memagut bibir Baekhyun. Ia bahkan membiarkan Baekhyun menjilati bibirnya sedangkan ia sendiri mulai memasukan kejantannya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Mhhh, sak-mhh sakit mhh"

Kini Chanyeol berusaha dengan sangat perlahan, tak tega kalau misalnya Baekhyun malah merasa tersakiti nantinya. Ia mendorongnya perlahan, berusaha melakukannya sangat lembut agar Baekhyun tidak mengeluh lagi.

"D-dorong sajahhh pa-mhhh paman~"

"Yakin?"

"Nehh"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengangguk, memgangi sebelah pinggul Baekhyun selama ia mencoba untuk mendorong langsung kejantanannya dengan lembut.

"Pam-akhh"

"Sakit?"

"S-sedikit"

"Kuhentikan saja?"

"J-jangan! B-bergeraklah nhh paman"

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memulai pergerakan maju mundurnya, matanya terpejam sesekali ketika merasakan kejantanannya yang dimanjakan oleh lubang Baekhyun. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan nikmat seperti ini, berterimakasihlah pada Baekhyun yang rela membiarkan lubangnya dimasuki tanpa syarat.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun menggeram. Ia juga memegangi lengan Chanyeol ketika ia merasa bingung harus melakukan apa, Chanyeol menusuk prostatnya berkali-kali dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mendesah memanggil nama Chanyeol sambil memegangi lengan atas lelaki itu.

"Nhh, sampai paman, B-baekkie ahh sampai!"

"Bersamaku Baek!"

"Nehh"

Saat kejantanan Chanyeol membesar didalamnya, Baekhyun tahu kalau mereka berdua akan mencapai puncaknya tidak lama lagi. Cengkramannya makin menguat pada lengan Chanyeol. Dan saat puncaknya datang, Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya, mulutnya terbuka masih dengan mendesah merdu. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang benar-benar menikmati klimaks-nya kali itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu paman! Aku sudah tahu!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Akan aku pikirkan"

"Aku butuh jawabannya sekarang!"

"Aku...baiklah. Aku mau"

"Bagus"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun dan memluk tubuh keponakannya dengan sangat erat. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka berdua bahkan tidak mengenakan satupun pakaian.

"Ingin melanjutkan? Siapa tahu kita bisa memberikan adik untuk Jackson"

"M-mwo?"

"Jadi, kau ma-"

"BAEKHYUNNIE~ KAU DIMANA SAYANG?"

"Sepertinya paman kurang beruntung, Eomma sudah pulang"

"Kita lakukan didepan eomma-mu!"

"M-mwo? Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mau! Cepatlah menyingkir! Aku ingin berpakaian, aku tidak mau dimarahi Eomma karena ketahuan bersrtubuh denganmu!"

"Ck, pakai bajumu dikamar mandiku. Aku yakin eomma-mu kini tengah berjalan menuju kamarku! Kalau kau tidak ingin ketahuan cepatlah"

"Ishh, paman jangan lupa mengenakan baju paman juga!"

"Ne sayang~"

Dengan cepat, sebelum eomma-nya malah memergokinya didalam kamar Chanyeol tanpa busana, Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjang Chanyeol. Ia memunguti pakaiannya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar pamannya.

Klik. Terkunci.

Cklek.

"Yeol, ada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol agak terkejut ketika Noona-nya dengan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintunya. Ia tarik secepat kilat selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi dada. Tangannya disisi tubuhnya mengambil celana dalam Baekhyun yang tertinggal dan menyembunyikannya dibalik selimut.

"Hmmm, t-tidak ada Noona. Dia...tidak dikamarku"

"Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"T-tidak, sepertinya ia ada dikamarnya"

"Tidak mungkin aku sudah mengeceknya dan ia ti-"

"Mungkin ditaman belakang rumah"

"Ah kau benar, aku belum mengeceknya. Kalau begitu beristirahatlah lagi Yeol, maaf mengganggumu"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum pada Noona-nya dan memperhatikan hingga pintu kamarnya benar-benar tertutup. Ia menghela nafasnya lega ketika suara 'klik' terdengar dari pintu kamarnya, menandakan pintu itu tertutup dengan benar.

"Hampir saja"

Dan Chanyeol langsung membuang selimutnya jauh-jauh, ia punguti pakaiannya dan meletakannya didalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia berjalan kearah lemarinya berniat mengabil pakaian bersih, namun saat melewati pintu kamar mandinya ia malah menyeringai.

Toktoktok

"Kenapa?"

"Celana dalam-mu tertinggal diatas ranjang Baek"

Dan Chanyeol dapat mendengar banyak benda berjatuhan didalam kamar mandinya. Ia tersenyum, membayangkan betapa manisnya wajah Baekhyun yang dihiasi rona merah dipipinya.

TBC

Annyeong~

Masih adakah yang nungguin ini FF? Haha maaf, ini salahku yang ga update-update wkwk. Maaf karena telat update, maaf karena kurang panjang, maaf karena naena-nya kurang hawt, dan maaf buat typo-nya.

Makasih buat review yang udah kalian berikan buat FF ini, aku seneeeeeeeeengggg banget baca-bacanya, kalian bikin aku jadi semangat lagi ketika aku ngerasa ragu-ragu buat update hehe. Thank you so muchh honey-honeyku semuanyaaaa~ i love youuu~

Aku...gatau mau hiatus apa ngga nih wkwk, liat nanti aja hahayyy~

Mind to review?

Review juseyooooooooo~


End file.
